Nothing Left To Lose
by ewen
Summary: [FINISHED] Qui-Gon and Xani meet a slave boy named Obi-Wan, 13, at an inn they stay at. Jinn finds he has an unusual connection with the boy. Is a bond forming? Can a master have two training bonds?
1. Default Chapter

// denotes mind thought or mind speech.  
  
No beta and I am not that versed in English. Blame it on the good looking boy that sat beside me in English class.  
  
Will try to post once or twice a week. ENJOY Ewen  
  
  
  
Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Xanatos Crion opened the door to the little inn. They sought shelter for the night out of the downpour of rain which had already soaked through their heavy Jedi robes into their tunics.   
  
"Maybe we have a room please. Just for one night."   
  
"Of course. Not a good night for man or beast out there. That wind makes the rain feel like ice hitting your skin. You are in luck. We have one room left. Here just pay two credits and sign this. You be Jedi am I right?"   
  
"Yes but we are just passing through."   
  
"No trouble in these here parts that brings ya here?"   
  
"No not here."   
  
Qui-Gon never liked to divulge to much information about any mission they were on.   
  
"Well I have a boy who will carry your things to your room."   
  
"That won't be necessary."   
  
"Sure it is. If you don't mind he can take your stuff upstairs and you can sit by the fire and dry off. We are just about to serve last-meal. A hot cup of tea for the boy and a pint of brew for you will do ya good."   
  
The idea did sound good to Qui-Gon and even better to his apprentice, who thought he was starving to death.   
  
"Kenobi come here. I can't keep up with that boy."   
  
From one of the back rooms, a little scrawny scruff of a boy with ginger hair and blazing coral blue eyes, immerged. His clothing was no more than rags, with no shoes on his feet. Master Jinn wondered how the boy kept from freezing in this weather.   
  
"Here take the Jedi bags up to room twelve then get back here. I need you to help serve the gentlemen."   
  
"Yes Master."   
  
With the words spoke Jinn froze. It seemed natural to hear the boy say "Yes Master". However it almost made Master Jinn angry to hear the little one call this grossly obese unclean man, "Master". He did not understand the feeling but heeded it no further. He turned to go to the fire hearth when he noticed the metal collar on this Kenobi boy.   
  
"May I be so bold as to ask why is that collar on the boy?   
  
"Oh, I should have mentioned since you two are force sensitive too. He be blessed or in his case cursed with the force. No Jedi ever came to this planet looking for one so special. That is our way of keeping him under control. Otherwise, you might say, he could literally bring the house down. He has that much power. Now with the band and a good cane though, he minds pretty well."   
  
The innkeeper raised his hand as if he planned to backhand the boy.   
  
"Best be on your way boy, or you'll get what you just got earlier."   
  
Qui-Gon took that to mean the boy must have just been punished for his dallying or lack of work.   
  
The Jedi master thought the boy's handsomely strong face features were that of the Gaelic tribes. But it was hard to see all of his face with streaks of dirt mixed with fluid that now Qui-Gon assumed just might have been tears from the flogging he received earlier.   
  
  
Qui-Gon could not help but watch the boy as he served their drinks and last-meal. He was spellbound by this little waif who looked like he needed to be the one to sit down and eat. He had to be ten or fifteen pounds under weight. Jinn was spellbound by the boy. His hair seemed to sparkle as if it had glitter in it when his back was turned to the fire and the flames cast glints of highlights on the matted ginger locks that was in dire need of a cut and combing.   
  
Qui-Gon noticed that Kenobi never looked directly in the Jedi's faces. It was evidently a servant thing to keep one's eyes down to the ground.   
  
Master Jinn had never felt an aura of the force as what this boy could cause with a force collar on. What agitated Jinn most was that there seemed to be connection between he and Kenobi. All of the boy's force energy was being directed at him.   
  
Qui-Gon tried to think of something else. He started to eat. The Kenobi boy left and returned with piping hot bread fresh from the oven.   
  
//That smells delicious.//   
  
"Oh it is sir."   
  
The boy stopped. He was forbidden to talk to the customers. He was forbidden to speak anytime without permission. He looked to the front desk quickly to see if the inn keeper had heard him. His "master" had gone to the back to fix him a plate of food.   
  
"Please sir I am sorry. I just agreed with your words, without thinking. I was out of line."   
  
Xanatos looked at his master.   
  
"Is he crazy master? You didn't say anything."   
  
Qui-Gon knew the boy had not been looking at him when Jinn made the comment. He also deep down knew that Kenobi answered to the mental comment made by him.   
  
  
"Maybe you heard the wind howling son, for I did not speak, but we don't mind if you speak to us."   
  
Obi-Wan lowered his voice to a whisper and dared to speak again. He liked this big man.   
  
  
"No, I mean I am not allowed to talk to the customers. If he finds out I spoke to you, I will be punished."   
  
"Have no fear child we have no wish to get you in trouble. We will not mention it"   
  
From the front desk, the Kenobi child heard a thunderous roar.   
  
"Kenobi get your lazy behind over here and get me some coffee."   
  
Kenobi bowed to the inn keeper's guests and dared one quick peak at the big man before him. Then he scurried off quickly to meet the demands of his cruel owner.   
  
"Oh Master you are such softie when it comes to pathetic life forms."   
  
" Xani, I have a feeling that if given even half a chance in this life, that boy, Kenobi would not be as pathetic as he seems……………………..."   
  
  
Qui-Gon sat by the window in the silence of their room. Xani had long since gone to bed on one of the cots provided them for sleep.   
  
Jinn studied the raindrops as they fell from the lightening lit skies. He hoped the weather would break before they had to leave first thing in the morning. He thought back on what happened downstairs between him and the boy.   
  
//How could he have known what I was thinking. We have never met, let alone share any kind of bond. I can't, I have a training bond with Xanatos.//   
  
Jinn shook his head in wonder. He would not question the force.   
  
//Besides we will be on our way first thing tomorrow. I will never see the boy again.//   
  
  
His comm linked buzzed and brought the master out of his thoughts.   
  
"Well you are Padawan?"   
  
"Why yes master why?"   
  
"Felt it through the force you did not Master Jinn? Believe you I do not because concerned you it did. Was your master for fifteen years and not know where the force directed its power."   
  
"Well I did have an unusual meeting with a boy here. An indentured servant that lives at the Inn we have taken shelter at. The rain is horrid out there."   
  
"Melt you will not under the rain. Now tell me about this boy you will."   
  
Jinn told of the boy Kenobi, his force, the collar, and lastly but most importantly the connection that was made between the two when the boy could hear his thoughts in his mind.   
  
"Perplexing this is. Have a padawan you do. Take another you can not."   
  
"I don't want another apprentice master. I have only conveyed to you what happened."   
  
"Sounds like a bond forming it does. What kind or how I do not know."   
  
"My old master you have been a Jedi for seven hundred years if you don't know then don't ask me what happened for I do not know. I don't think the boy suspects anything though and we will leave in the morning. I will never see him again."   
  
"Easy to say it is Master Jinn. If the force for some unknown reason deems a bond formed with you and this boy then it will form. For whatever purpose I do not know. The force will avail the truth to us in time if its plan for you includes this child. Think you do you can run and hide from this."   
  
"I have no plans to run or hide from anything Master Yoda. I plan to get up and leave to continue our journey and mission. That is all. To ask the boy to come with us was never in my mind."   
  
  
"No bad it is. Boy too old to train as a Jedi he is. Tragic enough we did not find him in time.. I fear great his powers are and go to waste they will. Shame it is. Not enough masters to patrol all the planets to search for the force sensitive children. Missed out on this one we did. Never to be a Jedi his fate is."   
  
  
Jinn clicked the comm link off and thought for awhile longer about the boy. To him it did seem sad that he would never get the opportunity to experience the power of the force especially when it was used for good. Jinn went back to thoughts of his mission. He reasoned there was nothing he could do for the boy.   
  
//It's best to leave him without the knowledge of his great Jedi potential, than to tell him what he missed out on in life. //  
  
That was how Jinn felt about any potential Jedi that missed their calling. He thought is was not only a duty but an honor to serve the force and that anyone who missed their calling indeed missed out on the most important thing in their life.   
  
Qui-Gon turned in for the night but still his thoughts would go back to the pathetic little boy with so much potential. His destiny seemed to be little more than an indentured slave handed from one owner to another because of no training to hold a job.   
  
The next morning brought with it clear and sunny skies. Their clothes dried, the Jedi went downstairs to the smell of fresh meats and hot biscuits just coming out of the oven.   
  
"You must give your wife our compliments. The food last night was delicious. And now the aroma coming from you kitchen is even more tantalizing."   
  
"Well break-fast is included in your night's stay. Have your meal with us before you leave."   
  
The innkeeper liked the compliment to his wife and he truly liked these Jedi. They were the most important people to have stayed at his little rundown inn. He would have something to talk about for some time.   
  
Jinn was at first reluctant to stay. Xanatos convinced him they needed a hot meal for their long journey's walk. Qui-Gon hoped the child, Kenobi was out feeding the stock or in the garden. He did not want to see him that morning. But he gave into Xanatos' whining for a hot meal. If they didn't eat there, they would have dry bread and a piece of stale cheese on the road.   
  
Jinn thought they had succeeded in not seeing the lad. They had just got up to leave when from the back door, the boy came in. Qui-Gon noticed his face immediately. He was freshly washed and his hair in place as best as it could be for probably not having a comb or brush. Jinn threw in a breath and held it as their eyes met. The boy had a very large bruise on his face and a black eye just starting to show its discoloration.   
  
Jinn walked over, took the boy by the chin, and tilted the his face so he could see it.   
  
"Did you fall?"   
  
Qui-Gon knew very well he did not.   
  
Just then the innkeeper came in when he heard the question.   
  
"Oh that. He is a clumsy boy. Aren't you Obi-Wan."   
  
It was the first time Qui-Gon had heard the slave's full name.In his thoughts he had always referred to him as "Kenobi".   
  
  
//Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Why does that name almost seem soothing to my ears, like I have heard it before, but in truth I have not.//   
  
The innkeeper nudged Obi-Wan very hard in the ribs to get an answer out of him.   
  
  
"Yes sir I am very clumsy. I.. I stumbled out back when I went to feed the horses and I fell."   
  
There, the Inn keeper was satisfied with Obi-Wan's lie to the Jedi and he hoped they were too. He did not need trouble with authorities with accusation of abuse on the boy.   
  
"Yes, I suppose a fall on the cobblestones out there would create such an injury. Tell your wife thank you for the wonderful break-fast. It will make our travel tolerable."   
  
Jinn knew in his mind and heart that the boy lied. He knew it just as strongly had it been Xanatos with their training bond and had tried to lie his way out of trouble.   
  
//How can this link be, with no encouragement whatsoever.//   
  
"Master Jinn did you hear me?"   
  
Jinn had been in such deep thought he didn't know what the inn keeper had said.   
  
"Excuse me, what?"   
  
"How far do you have to go today?"   
  
"About fifteen miles by foot I'm afraid. We are to check on the hill people. See that things go well with them."   
  
Normally Jinn never told anyone what he was doing. He didn't know why he did it now."   
  
"Well be careful up there. I have heard of some fights between the two factions up in the mountains. If you come back this way stop and spend the night. It's not like we won't be here."   
  
The oily man nauseated Jinn. He knew he had harmed this little boy and did not care for it. It was not his job to intercede though. The Jedi never interfered in anything unless they were asked too. Had there not been such an eerie link between he and the little slave, he might have questioned the injury or at least lectured on innkeeper on using such strong arm tactics to control Obi-Wan. However, he wanted no more dealings with the strange force user. He did not make an attempt to defend he slave before him.   
  
"If we come back this way we will certainly stop in for a visit."   
  
Master Jinn meant what he said. In fact, he knew in his mind and most importantly in his heart that he would find a way to come back after their mission and check on this little boy, even though he could not bring himself to say anything now.   
  
This connection was too new, too strange to deal with until after his mission. He did not know if the force demanded his intrusion, but he knew without a doubt, his conscience did……………………………  
  
PEACE ewen 


	2. 2 Bond of evil or good?

Don't let anyone writer tell you they don't like feed back. They do and I am no different.  
  
Remember // denotes minds speech or mind thought. This one is long and depending on how it is received is how much incentive I will have to finish the next post. Ewen   
  
  
##########################  
  
The two Jedi, master and apprentice trudged up the steep hill to meet Qui-Gon's old friend, Kerchuk, leader of the Movine tribe.   
  
When their planet started to break up the Jedi were kind enough to find them a home here on this planet. They were and are cave dwellers with primitive living style. The steep hills of this planet suited them.   
  
Jinn looked forward to their visit with them. He wanted to learn if there was any truth to what the inn keeper said about fighting between the young leader and the old one, Kerchuk.   
  
"Master you have been terribly quiet today. Is there something wrong. I mean do you feel well?"   
  
"Yes, I am more than well. The brisk walk is making me feel vibrant, more in touch with the living force."   
  
"Well it does nothing for me but tires me out. I wish we would get there soon."   
  
"We will soon enough Padawan. Soon enough."   
  
Jinn was right of course the trek was almost over. Xanatos would have preferred it ended long ago. His feet hurt. He told his master his boots grew smaller for him but Jinn being the thrifty one urged his padawan to wear them for a little longer to get more use out of them.   
  
Jinn was pleased to find a a spread of food set out for he and his padawan, fit for a king.   
  
Jinn discussed what the innkeeper said and Kerchuk assured him that although there were squabbles that would break out occasionally, things went well with his people.   
  
"Be leery of the man Master Jedi. He is not what he appears to be. Of course you need not know about it I suppose. You don't plan to have any more communication with him do you?"   
  
"Well we might stay the night there on our return trip to our ship. We could find no place close to land. We landed, then walked out way here."   
  
"Well we do thank you for you and the Jedi's concern. Send Master Yoda our regards. Now as for the inn keeper. It has been said he deals with pirates off the ocean a few miles away. There are rumors he is the main co-conspirator with the pirates to find homes for children that have been taken from their true homes. Slave trade, nasty business Master Jedi. I think if you stumble into his nest of wrongdoing he just might have the pirate friends of his do away with you. We see a lot up here Master Jedi. See a lot from these cliffs but say very little or nothing when it concerns the business of the pirates. Here let me show you."   
  
Kerchuk led Master Jinn and Xani to the edge of one of the cliffs, where if you looked out over it, you could see the shoreline of the ocean as it grazed the edge of the land.   
  
"There, right there is where they land. We see many people or other species being brought to the Inn. Some of them young, some very old and almost feeble. We however never see them in the city unless they work for someone. Indentured servants they are called but you and me, we know what they are. That's why we keep quiet up here being the outsiders and not from this world. We know our place. It's none of our business how many slaves are bought and sold out of the inn. Some buyers come from other planets when there are a big shipment of slaves. Like the time the boy came. The one you speak of."   
  
It was not that Qui-Gon was not listening, he was. He hoped to relay the information to the temple and possibly get permission to investigate it once they took it up in front of the Senate on Coruscant, but the mention of Obi-Wan peaked his interest even more.   
  
"You know when they brought Obi-Wan to the Inn."   
  
"Yes about six months ago. Not long after we settled here. He was in rough shape he was too. No telling what "kind" of "abuse" he suffered from the pirates before he got here. I know the innkeeper to be cruel, but there are other things than painful cruelty that can suck a life out of those slaves. He was a good looking lad when he came. Last time I saw him I couldn't say that about him. The weight he has dropped and the overhaul condition of him,I wouldn't have recognized him had I not heard his name called. I was even there when they put the collar on him. Seemed to hurt him it did at first. He got sick and had some kind of seizure. They say he's a bit better now though."   
  
"Who says?"   
  
"We have friends on this planet who come up here and visit. Some of them have stayed that that very inn where the boy's lives, if you can call it that. Any way I have heard talk that he is not sick so much now. Does what he is told and if he doesn't he's beaten into unconsciousness sometimes. You helped us. Too bad the Jedi can't help that poor little one and the others brought here and sold. Shame it is indeed."   
  
  
"The inn keeper told me that the Jedi missed Obi-Wan because we did not check this planet."   
  
"Well if he came from this planet he is not from around here. I saw him get off the ship."   
  
"To tell you the truth, I hope to be able to do something."   
  
"Oh master not again. You always have such a way with these type of people.:"   
  
"What type are they Xani? Sometimes you almost disappoint me with you lack of touch with the living force. Some are not as fortunate as you. Do you not want to help those too?"   
  
"Well yes master, but the boy could probably never get a job. Maybe he is better off with food in his belly and a roof over his head."   
  
"Not much food as I could tell padawan. We will stay the night here. We will survey the camp to insure everything is as it should be. In the morning we will head down the cliffs. I want to contact Yoda later tonight"   
  
Jinn tried to keep his mind focused on the job at hand, helping these people start over again. He was successful at times and then he would let his mind wonder back to the waif of a boy who had suffered at the hands of the cruel inn keeper. Jinn hoped he could be able to expose the innkeeper for what he was, a slaver and find a place where Obi-Wan could live if he could not be sent back home.   
  
//He should be able to return home. I am sure his family wonders where is or if he is alright.//   
  
The drenching rain started again that evening. Jinn and Xanatos sat in their tent after a large last meal and watched the rain. There was little else to do. Most of the people had turned in for the night.   
  
Jinn waited on a call from Master Yoda, and was relieved to finally get it. He had an idea and he wanted to share it with his former master.   
  
"Master I have been anxious to speak to you. You have called later than normal."   
  
"Problems here there had been. That took first priority ."   
  
"Is everything alright?"   
  
Jinn noticed the stress in the diminutive master's voice.   
  
"Alright they are not. Need you back here right away I do."   
  
Qui-Gon knew he would go if the temple was in trouble but he had very much wanted to stay because of the Kenobi child and the slavery ring.   
  
"What has happened? Was the Temple attacked?"   
  
"No, could have handled that better I think. Two of our padawans out in the city, kidnapped they were. Snatched right of the docks of Coruscant as they watched the fish harvested off the boats."   
  
"Master I am sorry to interrupt you but this is important. Do you think the children could have been taken by slavers?"   
  
"Think that exactly I do. A ship unknown the others on the dock landed there. Took the children they did to be sold into slavery."   
  
"I may have found the missing padawans and the reason why the Kenobi child and I have such a close connection. Kenobi's fate was the same as our padawans. He was brought here by pirate slavers and now if I had to guess, I would say that the Jedi padawans will arrive here within a few days. "   
  
"Think all this you do, how?"   
  
I found out from Kerchuk, who by the way is doing well, that the innkeeper that has the force sensitive slave has connections with the pirates. The captured ones are brought here and I suppose auctioned off to highest bidder. Maybe this is why the force brought Obi-Wan and I together. I mean I think we can get the padawans back."   
  
"Good idea you have Jinn. Afraid though you may be wrong about the boy. Force does not push a bond on two unless plans there are. I think this boy has more of link with you than you yourself realize. I can feel his mental aura in your mind, while Xanatos' bond grows weaker I think."   
  
Qui-Gon knew the master was right about Xanatos. Since he left the inn, it had been hard to connect with his padawan.   
  
"Are you saying the Kenobi's bond with me if indeed that is what it is, is strangling the training bond I have with my padawan. I can not have that Master Yoda."   
  
"Know not what to do. Have never seen it before I have not, but true it is. This boy bonds with you as we speak and it grows stronger. Know this I do, two training bonds you have. One grows weaker as the other feeds from it.."   
  
Yoda gave Qui-Gon some time for this to sink in. Although Jinn knew something was happening with he and Xani's bond and he felt the other bond forming, he tried to ignore it.. Now that Master Yoda was aware of it he could not ignore it any longer.   
  
Yoda continued.   
  
"Stay where you are, you will. Let me know if ship of captured beings arrives there. In the meantime, send a few masters to your aid I will. Procure a couple of rooms at the Inn. Make no mention of slavery. Also do nothing to tip your hand Jinn. The child for now is a slave and no matter what happens the Inn keeper and the Kenobi child must think everything is the same. If confrontation there is between the two, stand aside and ignore it. Imperative to your mission it is. Want Padawan Bant and Garen back I do, alive and well………………….."  
  
  
Jinn discussed his plans with Kerchuk. He had to because he needed them to verify if anyone should ask that the Jedi are there to help his people set up an irrigation system for their crops. That was the reason he would give the inn keeper for their extended stay. Jinn only hoped the inn keeper would allow the Jedi to stay and not have any suspicion of him. He got the impression that the man was not all that intelligent and would not figure out what was going on. Once the pirates arrived it would be too late to have the Jedi leave. That would only increase any suspicion the Jedi had if they were indeed asked to leave after paying for their extended stay.   
  
"Master I understand that we have to try to get our padawans back to the temple but what will you do with the others that are aboard ship."   
  
"Quite simple Padawan, we will see that they reach their respective homes safely and speedily."   
  
Qui-Gon studied his padawan a moment. It had always been hard to bond with this apprentice. As hard as he tried, the bond never strengthened over time as one would expect it too. Now with the new boy, Obi-Wan in the picture, the bond with Xanatos seem to evaporate hour by hour, leaving Qui-Gon to wonder of his current apprentice's sincerity and commitment to the Jedi order. That itself brought pain to the big master. Had he failed this apprentice in some way?   
  
"What about the little vagabond boy at the inn?"   
  
"Why should he be any different. I mean he must have a home; a family that wants him back."   
  
"Well you do seem to have a preoccupation with him and he is a force sensitive. I thought maybe you planned to take him back to the temple with us."   
  
"Whatever for Xanatos? You know very well he is too old to train. Even Master Yoda voiced the same sentiments."   
  
"Master, even I can feel his immense power through the force and he has a force collar on. Can you imagine the level of midiclorians in his blood stream? I bet they might be equal to yours or Master Yoda's."   
  
Jinn noted a touch of envy in the young man's voice. He hoped it was not jealousy for that was unbecoming to a Jedi. Had he begun to question everything about his padawan without rightful reason? This was not like the gentle giant of a master. Normally his loyalty to his padawan would be fierce and never ending. Now the opposite seemed true.   
  
"Yes, well we might check his level just out of curiosity, but I assure you he can not be trained now, no matter how high his level is and how powerful he is. He will remain a private citizen not welcomed into the folds of the Jedi. Too bad we missed such a strong one."   
  
"Well I am sure you and Master Yoda are right. He is too old to train and probably is lucky to be able to read a young child's book if it were placed in front of him. I have never heard of an illiterate Jedi."   
  
Xanatos laughed with his remark. Jinn raised eyebrow and gave his padawan a perplexing look.   
  
//The boy can think of the most non- essential things. Does he think our instructors at the temple could not take someone like Obi-Wan, so gifted in the force and teach him his book lessons in no time flat? //  
  
Nothing more was said as they traveled to the inn.   
  
Qui-Gon did however continue to try to think through why he felt so disconnected from his apprentice. What was even worse, the master did not feel badly about it, nor was he concerned enough to let it create worry in him.   
  
Jinn felt a certain calm come over him when he first stepped on the property of the Inn. He could see Delbe, the inn keeper standing just outside the barn, pumping water for the farm animals. He looked again toward the barn to see the little Kenobi slave peak around the barn door. Jinn thought he saw a smile don the little one's face. If it was, it was the first time the boy expressed any hint of happiness. Just then the inn keeper saw the boy and went to where he was. Not long after, he closed the barn door. The big Jedi master thought he heard a stifled cry and then something fell or was knocked down..   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn felt an overwhelming feeling of despair and pain. He had no doubt it came from Obi-Wan, although he was still unsure how.   
  
Delbe, the inn keeper returned from the barn replacing the belt that held his trousers on. He smiled at the Jedi.   
  
"Is this just a visit or do you wish a room for the night?"   
  
"Well we would like to stay but for longer than a night. We need to stay and help the Movine people set up an irrigation line. There will be a couple of other Jedi joining us. Do you have a room for us for a week or two."   
  
"Well I run an Inn Jinn and I don't turn money away."   
  
Delbe remembered the pirates were due to arrive soon with another shipment of slaves. Nevertheless, he did not want the money from the Jedi to slip away even though the pirates paid well for a room and food.   
  
"Look I will be having some..well business associates coming in a few days. We can handle our affairs out in the little office I have in the barn and I have more than enough room for you and them."   
  
"You are a man with your hands in many dealings no doubt."   
  
Delbe thought Jinn had just complimented him.   
  
"Well I don't like to brag but I do have a mind for money. These friends of mine help people who want to relocate here. We how you say it find them jobs."   
  
"Well besides being a good business man you do work for the charity of it. How commending."   
  
"Yes, well like I said I do have my hands in a lot of projects. My wife is just about to put last-meal out. I only have a couple of other guests. How about we go in, you can wash up, and we can visit with the other guests while we share a quiet last-meal. Maybe I can coax my wife to join us."   
  
"Sounds excellent. I can not wait to see what kind of culinary surprise she has for us tonight."   
  
"UHN." The inn keeper was not as educated as he thought. The words Jinn spoke threw him for a moment..   
  
He laughed when it finally occurred to him what Qui-Gon said.   
  
"Oh you mean the food. Well I am not sure what she prepared, but you can bet it will good. Main reason I married her."   
  
Xanatos spoke under his breath.   
  
"No doubt."   
  
Jinn shot his padawan a stern look. They had seemed to have lost their ability to mind speak. Well it had not been used and Jinn was worried about that. He did not want to try to explain this second bond issue with Xani, especially here with the Kenobi child so close. He did not want Xani to make a scene, which at times he was good for.   
  
There were a total of six at the table for last meal. A minister, his wife, Jinn, Xani, and the inn keeper with his wife.   
  
The food was placed on the table. All Obi-Wan had to do was pour drinks for them. He had washed up and stood off the side until he was needed. The minister was the first one to mention it. Jinn could not however question anything the innkeeper did with the boy.   
  
"Will your son not being joining us sir?"   
  
"My son? Don't curse me with such a title as his "father". He is not my son. He is… my... well he pays for a debt owed. I'll let him have some of the leftovers after he cleans the dining hall and the kitchen, not before. The boy gets lazy on me if you feed him before he does all his chores."   
  
The minister's wife asked curiously about a debt by one so young.   
  
"A child so young owes a debt. Of what kind?"   
  
They didn't know this was a touchy situation with Delbe.   
  
"Well it was a debt owed by his father. The boy "be" paying if off because his father is sick. Isn't that right boy?"   
  
//Was this the same story he told me about Obi-Wan? What does he feed Obi-Wan if there is nothing left over?//   
  
Jinn tried hard not to stare at the boy as he spoke. However Jinn found Obi-Wan to be a magnet for him. Jinn hung to every word and watched every movement, why the Jedi master was not sure.   
  
Obi-Wan had his head hung down and his eyes fixed to the wooden floor. He knew better than to attempt a look at anyone at the table..   
  
"Yes sir. I pay my father's debt."   
  
"That's enough boy. I said that's enough. Now do you plan to settle in our community Reverend?"   
  
The inn keeper shut Obi-Wan up very quickly.   
  
"Oh we have a little longer on our trek and then we will be home."   
  
"Well it's a good thing you stopped in and didn't try to travel. There is a big snow storm coming in tonight. And you, Master Jinn, how do you plan to lay pipes up there in the frozen ground?"   
  
"We'll we are doing it a new way. We put the pipes above the ground."   
  
"I'd like to see that when its done. Never seen it laid that way."   
  
"Well you will have to come up with us once it completed."   
  
The minister spoke again, he seemed fascinated by the Jedi's new way of doing things.   
  
"I will have to remember that Master Jinn. I too have never seen pipes laid above the ground. But if you think of it, it makes sense doesn't it.?"   
  
Jinn laughed, but it was fake.   
  
"Well let's say it is easier on our backs if we don't have to dig ditches."   
  
Everyone at the table laughed. Delbe noticed Master Jinn was out of tea.   
  
"Kenobi, you have let the Jedi Master run out of tea. Bring him more now or I'll tie you to the bed post tonight and give you a tanning. Understand?"   
  
Obi-Wan mumbled a "yes sir" and went to pour the Jedi master his tea.   
  
The minister looked at the innkeeper.   
  
"Is the boy that difficult that it actually requires physical descipline to keep him under control?"   
  
"Can be, yes. Of course I manage to keep him in line. I more or less threaten more than I do."   
  
He wanted to tone the fact that he abused Obi-Wan a great deal of the time and got a certain satisfaction doing it.   
  
The minister's wife spoke again.   
  
"Well I have two children at home and I find I am like you, I threaten more than I do."   
  
//If you only knew how I suffer at his hands.//   
  
Obi-Wan thought that as he listened to the conversation. Jinn jerked his head up to look at the boy. It was so obvious a movement on Qui-Gon's part that Delbe made a comment about it..   
  
"Master Jinn is there something wrong with your tea? Did Kenobi not bring it hot enough for you?"   
  
Delbe was not aware of what had transpired between the two. He thought Jinn's tea might be cold, certainly not the overwhelming fact that the Jedi master could here what his slave thought.   
  
"No it's fine. Just the way I like it."   
  
"Well the way you jerked your head up to glare at him, I thought for sure Kenobi done something wrong as usual. Can't have that now can we, Obi-Wan?"   
  
//Does he know that belittling the child continually is mental abuse; just as bad sometimes as physical abuse?//   
  
"No Master, we can't."   
  
Jinn cringed with the word "master" spoken by the boy, as he addressed another. This was twice now the slave referred to Keeper Delbe as his master and it brought a feeling of unwarranted and unbecoming jealousy both times. However the fact that Qui-Gon had been able to hear Obi-Wan's comment through their fledgling link astounded him even further…….………. Qui-Gon and Xanatos said their good-byes to the minister and his wife. Qui-Gon looked forward to the tour of the farm and the barn. He wanted to know how much work Obi-Wan did and how he did it. He was aware he had a mission but he had to wait on the other Jedi and more importantly the pirate ship which was to arrive as soon as maybe tomorrow.   
  
"Master Jinn are you sure I will not bore you with a tour of my farm? I mean we can forego that and go to the town and meet with the men you need to get your supplies from."   
  
"If I may interrupt, my master is very in touch with the living force."   
  
"Excuse me what does that mean in laymen's terms?"   
  
"Sorry, that is a Jedi's way of saying he loves life and all things living, from plants to animals. He even holds a certain empathy for your servant, the Kenobi child."   
  
//Now why did Xanatos bring Obi-Wan into this? He knows we are not to draw attention to our mission. To insinuate I am curious about the boy will not help us.//   
  
"Is what the boy says true Master Jinn? I would not think and indentured servant would hold any kind of curiosity about him. Why the Kenobi boy? Of course you would hold a certain wonder about him since he is a force sensitive such as yourselves. I had almost forgotten. I guess because he has and never will be given the opportunity to use it.."   
  
"Well as my apprentice pointed out I am in touch with all living things. Let's say the boy interests me. He's force sensitive yet does without it. I just wondered how that felt."   
  
"Oh I thought you were worried that he was a literal slave. I assure you he is not. That is even against the law here. Now he is just paying back a debt and the collar was absolutely necessary. The boy was quite unruly when he was first brought here. But I assure you he has tamed his aggressive ways with the help of that collar and my strict regime I insist he follow or else. Have you ever worn a force collar?"   
  
"No I can't say that I have. I just wondered if it bought pain or illness to one when he had to wear it."   
  
Jinn knew that it did. He had lied.   
  
What was worse, Xanatos knew very well his master lied. He could only gaze at his master in disbelief. It was the first time he had known Master Jinn to ever utter a lie. He knew perfectly well that they both had a force collar on them before. Xani do not give away his master's lie as he assumed it had some purpose. It would be interesting, he thought to find out just what Qui-Gon was fishing for. After all their mission was to free the padawans, not worry about some forgotten force sensitive kid that had nothing going for him.   
  
  
"Let me assure you it does the boy no harm. Does it Kenobi?   
  
Jinn looked up to see Obi-Wan just walk in the barn door.   
  
Because Obi had not heard the question he could not answer so he just stood there. Evidently Delbe thought he took too long to answer the question, not knowing that he couldn't.   
  
The boy's owner cupped his right hand and swung it around with all his force, catching Obi-Wan on the side of the head. Obi-Wan fell to the ground and seemed ashamed to rise. He did not offer to get up until Delbe yelled the order to do so or face the consequences.   
  
Qui-Gon knew enough about the relationship to know that the consequences meant another beating of some kind. He fisted his hands and tucked them in the underside of his robe. It was a natural reaction to quell the anger for this man before him and not to inflame it.   
  
The Inn keeper had to reach down and jerk the boy up on his feet.   
  
Obi-Wan turned his face up for only the second time in the two visits of the Jedi. He let his ocean blue/green eyes, glistened with tears, cast a brief look at the Jedi master. Jinn seemed to know that the only thing that held Kenobi's tears in, was the fear of reprisal if he allowed to them to fall.   
  
"I'm sorry I did not hear the question."   
  
"Master Jinn wanted to know if the collar harmed you in anyway. I told him no, but I think he wanted to ask you."   
  
Obi-Wan seemed to know what the answer was that he should give.   
  
"No Master Jinn I am fine. It brings me no harm or illness "   
  
He looked at Delbe to see if he answered right. The inn keeper nodded his head lightly.   
  
Master Jinn experienced so much inner turmoil, yet at the same time, elation from Obi-Wan's spoken "Master Jinn". It seemed profoundly natural and very normal for this young one to call him "Master".   
  
"Well the boy has got to feed my horses. He will be lucky to finish his work by nightfall, the way he has been slacking on his work this morning. Get on with you Obi and do as you are told.   
  
"Obi?"   
  
"That's a nickname he first used when he first came here. Was there anything else you wanted to ask him?"   
  
  
//Obi, that name suits him.//   
  
  
Delbe knew if Jinn was curious about other things then he wanted the boy beside him when he answered the questions.   
  
"No I don't think so. Well there is one more thing. It has to do with the force he was blessed with."   
  
"Go ahead and ask, then he does have to start his work."   
  
"How long have you known you possessed the force Obi-Wan?"   
  
"I think I have always known Master Jinn. But it was not until my mother lay dieing that she confirmed it. My father as well when he met his…"   
  
Delbe grabbed the boy by the arm to stop him from carrying the conversation further.   
  
"Master Jinn did not ask you about your parents. He asked about the force.. Now get on with ya boy get to your chores."   
  
"Yes, your master is right, I have no further need of you boy. You should do what he says and not be derelict in you duty and obligations to him. Dlebe seems to provide all that you need and you in return should do what is expected of you."   
  
Jinn wanted to wash his mouth after the lies he just spoke. Calling Delbe "Obi's" master left a bitter taste in his mouth. They were words better left unspoken by Master Jinn, for he held not truth in them whatsoever.. It was only a ruse so he could stay undercover.   
  
Delbe seemed pleased that the boy was put in his place and cast aside by Master Jinn. It seemed Jinn had not true interest in the boy after all, thought Delbe.   
  
//Did the boy intend to say "when his father met his "death"? Delbe insinuated the child's father was alive but ill and Obi-Wan worked for him for a debt owed by the father, interesting.//   
  
Jinn wanted to appear that he lost interest in the boy so he wouldn't seem too curious about him. He waved his hand as if to dismiss the waif of a boy. When he did he felt a wave of shame and hurt from the connection with Obi-Wan, at being abruptly turned away. The slave Kenobi seemed to need Jinn's contact as much as Qui-Gon craved comfort from Obi-Wan's presence……………………..  
Nothing of any eventful nature happened for two days. Then everything became a buzz of excitement. First of all the Jedi arrived, Master Tahl and Master Weis. The were masters to Bant and Garen respectively. They asked for and received the assignment because of their concern for their kidnapped apprentices. Qui-Gon suspected they would be the masters to come and help him with regaining possession of the children.   
  
The four Jedi went up to the mountains to see their friend on the pretext they would survey and measure the land for the piping to be laid. Once up their they spent the night and left the next day, but not before they saw the pirate ship arrive. Five men dressed in regular street clothes descended from the ship and headed for the Inn. Or at least Jinn thought that is where they would find them once they trekked back to the inn themselves.   
  
Sure enough once they returned, Jinn could see the men where in the bar section of the dining area having a gay old time with abundance of drink in front of them. They were eager to meet the Jedi. They had not realized yet that the children were Jedi, because the padawans were smart enough to keep it secret. The pirates thought they could fool the Jedi and that the dumb masters would assume they were just business men.   
  
After the meeting between all of them and the head of the slaver's ring decided that the Jedi held no threat, Jinn and his group went to the dining area for mid-day meal. The others were content on drinking their nourishment.   
  
Qui-Gon watched without being noticed as Obi-Wan ran from the bar to the dining area. He had been given the large task of serving both sides by himself. More than once he was cursed and yelled at for what the pirates saw as his slowness. In actuality the boy was quite speedy considering how many people he had to wait on. The Jedi waited patiently for their food. Unlike the pirates, they did not complain about the slow service. Nevertheless, that did not keep Delbe from reprimanding the boy for what he thought was his inability to keep up with his work.   
  
Master Tahl had to grip Master Jinn's hand and hold him to keep him in place when one of the pirates tripped Kenobi as he carried a pitcher of beer. The room broke out in a thunderous roar of laughter at the boy who fell.   
  
"Qui-Gon you know you can't interfere. Master Yoda orders remember. Bant and Garen's lives are at stake here. I know you hate to see the child abused in such a way, but think for a moment what will happen to the two apprentices held by those cut throat pirates if you interfere and our cover is blown."   
  
Jinn pulled his hand away. He understood he could not say anything, but he did not like it.   
  
What infuriated the master more than the child being tripped was the inn keeper's accusation that it was the boy's fault for being clumsy.   
  
He watched as Delbe picked the boy up by his ear and threw him in the kitchen.   
  
Jinn calmed down when he saw the child quickly return to clean the mess and continue serving.   
  
Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan pass Jinn an apologetic look.   
  
//What would he have to be sorry for?//   
  
//Because I am a clutch Master. I deserve to be punished.//   
  
//You know that we can communicate back and forth telepathically?//   
  
//Yes since the first you day you arrived. I just didn't know why or how? Do you know?//   
  
//I am not sure, but we will have to find out won't we?//   
  
//I don't guess it matters Master Jinn, I am here for a long time. //  
  
//How long is that little one?//   
  
//I think forever Master.//   
  
Master Weiss drew Master Jinn's attention and Qui-Gon had to break his mental link with the little slave. However he was exhilarated after speaking to him. It was wrong. He should not have to let anyone intrude on he and Xanatos' bond. Jinn felt drawn to the boy; the magnetism he thought of it as before, seemed to multiply. He could not stop the desire to link with him.   
  
Xanatos shot Master Jinn an almost knowing glare. He immediately got up and left the table but not before he shot daggers with his look to Obi-Wan. Kenobi saw it and seemed to understand it was because he had linked with the other boy's master and it did not set well with Xanatos.   
  
Qui-Gon went up to he and his padawan's shared room not long after the boy left abruptly in anger. Jinn knew why he was angry and he dreaded the confrontation they would have once with Xanatos. It was necessary. He had decided to tell Xanatos of Obi-Wan but he suspected Xani already knew a great deal.   
  
Xanatos lay in his bed with his back to the door. He heard his master enter but he didn't bother to say a word or even acknowledge the Jedi master's presence.   
  
Jinn finally finished his shower and came out into the room.   
  
"Did you plan to tell me Master?"   
  
"What is it you think I should have told you Xani?"   
  
"Qui-Gon I know you were holding a mental conversation with that little slave, Do you think me stupid master. I am not you know. I know something is happening to our bond and that you have formed some kind of bond with the boy. Do you deny it?"   
  
"What you said, yes. I did not form a bond with him it just happened. I mean his intrusion was at first not wanted."   
  
"Are you saying it is wanted now? How did it happen if you did not will it. Usually a bond is formed only with mutual consent and agreement. The boy may have wanted to bond because he wants out of his fate here, but you. You would break our bond for him? Have I done something to warrant being replaced?"   
  
"No Xani. That's not it. I did not will it.I talked with Yoda and he has agreed. The boy can't be trained and I do not want another padawan. I had no hand in lessening our bond. It is the boy who bonds with me that is sucking the very life from our bond?"   
  
"Are you saying even with a force collar on he can initiate his bond and destroy the bond you and I share?"   
  
"That is exactly what I am saying. Even Master Yoda is not aware of anything like this happening and you know how long he has been a Jedi. I mean I will admit I am drawn to this boy but only because of the bond that forms without my permission or help. You have to believe me."   
  
Xanatos knew that his master spoke the truth and that worried the padawan.   
  
"Master you may think me jealous but I am not. Had you truly wanted him as your apprentice I would have stepped aside. I am aware that we are not as connected as we should be. I can not do anything to correct that. What concerns me is the child. Have you ever thought he is not from the side of the force that we are? Maybe there is dark in him. Maybe it was not by accident that the padawans were captured. Just maybe they know they have Jedi children and they have set their sights higher, for the most famous Master in the Jedi order, you."   
  
Jinn dropped the data pad he held. Yes, he thought that had to be why this boy could overtake his mind and bond with him even though Jinn did nothing to encourage it. Xanatos had indeed stumbled onto the truth.   
  
"Xanatos you are a genius. I will have to be careful. I also plan to talk to Master Yoda about this. You just may be right. Our bond is weak right now but I am sure we will find a way to break this boy's bond and ours will strengthen again, Until then I will shield from him. There is not telling what kind of knowledge he tries to reap from my mind. He could have been put up to this by the inn keeper or the pirates. I doubt Delbe has the mind to do it, but someone may have put him up to it. We will be weary of all of them now. Obi-Wan Kenobi must be of the dark side or he would not have pushed his way into my mind with me objecting to his intrusion every step of the way."   
  
//Is that true? Did I reject it or willingly embrace his entry into my mind. Or was it the dark in Obi-Wan that caused me to so speedily welcome his unnatural mental link with me? //  
  
Yes Padawan, we will keep an eye on the "little one", Obi-Wan Kenobi, who quite likely harbors the dark within him……."" TBC  
  
PEACE ewen 


	3. Mistakes Of A Jedi Master

Everyone have a safe and fun holiday, no matter how you choose to celebrate it.  
  
It really is true feedback is like food to the author,.I am hungry right now!!!  
  
Don't forget // denotes mind speech or thought. ewen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day the Jedi pretended to go about their business. They informed the inn keeper that they would make their way up to the mountain people and be there most of the day. Delbe's wife would not have to make enough food for the four Jedi.   
  
After Jinn relayed their false plans to Delbe, he joined the others in the dinning area for Break-fast. Jinn could not help but notice Xanatos seemed well rested and in a particularly good mood. Could his zeal have anything to do with Jinn's plans to renounce Obi's bond and to keep him from his mind by shielding. Qui-Gon suspected so.   
  
  
Break-fast was eaten with very little chatter from the Jedi. They could not discuss their plans there. They suspected though, that the slave auction might be held today in the barn and they would be there to see that the padawans were saved long with the others. Now Jinn queried to himself as to what to do with the boy. If indeed that powerful and possessed the dark within him, he was not at all sure that Master Yoda and the other council members would allow the boy to rerun home, at least with his powers in tact. He would have to tell what he knew and Jinn felt the council would suspect the same thing he and Xani did, Obi-Wan Kenobi was controlled by the dark side. If not by Darth Sidious then by someone just as evil.   
  
Obi-Wan came in to where the Jedi were, to serve their food. He looked up at the master and dared to display a little smile on his face. He was met by a stern look from the big master. Jinn scared the boy with the unusual scowl on his face. Kenobi was not sure how to reach this big Jedi through their mind link but he stood there and hoped it would happen again. It did not however.   
  
Qui-Gon could feel a nudge to his mind and knew that the child had attempted to link with him. Jinn leaned back in his chair crossed his arms and gave a satisfied look to his Padawan.   
  
"See Xani, I told you it could not happen again."   
  
Tahl smiled.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Just something Xani and I discussed last night. A joke you might say between us. Nothing more."   
  
"Master you mean…………?"   
  
"Yes Padawan, that is exactly what I mean and it didn't work."   
  
Jinn hesitated to see if Xani understood he referred to Obi-Wan's attempt to link with him. Xanatos did and was pleased that his master had succeeded in keeping the slave out.   
  
Kenobi did not know what was wrong because the child truly did not know how they connected in the first place. He however thought it must be over because there was nothing there this morning as it usually was when he met with the Jedi master. It made Obi-Wan sad and lonely. He felt nausea sweep over him in waves. He fought down the sickness and continued serving their break-fast. Qui-Gon had not thought all the possibilities through. If it was a bond forming that the force demanded then he would make Obi-Wan ill and suffer insurmountable pain by keeping the boy out.   
  
Qui-Gon on the hand could control the pain and illness; thus never even knowing at first that the bond would bring him also the same pain and queasy feeling, eventually. He would have to be without the connection a substantial amount of time longer than Obi-Wan to know of the effect it had on him.   
  
The child though was not so lucky. His affects were manifested instantaneously when Jinn closed himself off to the little slave .   
  
Jinn spoke up with a voice a little too loud and almost accusatory to the boy just after he poured tea.   
  
"You think I should have cold tea on such a chilled morning? Take this back and get me some more."   
  
Qui-Gon did not mean to sound so harsh or be so loud. He realized when he saw Delbe coming to their table that he must have heard the undeserved chastisement by Jinn to Kenobi.   
  
Obi-Wan bowed to the master and started to apologize. It was too late for Jinn to take back what he said and for the apology Obi-Wan planned to offer.   
  
The Inn keeper jerked the carafe of tea out of the slave's hand and with his free hand drew the boy too him very close.   
  
"Go do your outside chores, NOW. I see you are too dumb to handle things in here this morning."   
  
He released the boy's arm and shoved Obi-Wan toward the back door.   
  
"Boy?"   
  
"Yes Master"   
  
"Tell Master Jinn you are sorry."   
  
Kenobi walked back over the table, being sure he steered clear of Delbe. He knew he might end up with a slap a crossed the face at anytime. He bowed from the waist and when he rose up from that position, his eyes met the stone cold, uncaring ones of Master Jinn.   
  
"I am sorry Master Jinn. I meant no harm. I didn't know your tea had grown cold."   
  
//There it is again. That overwhelming urge to embrace this boy when he calls me Master. I have to keep that under control. I have to build my bond back sufficiently with Xanatos. I have no room in my mind or my heart for this boy. Besides I am sure Xani is right. The boy feeds off the dark side.//   
  
"Well that is alright. I think I overreacted Mr.Delbe. I am sure the boy did not know it had cooled to such a temperature."   
  
"Part of his job is to know that Master Jinn. I will deal with him later. Now Kenobi out of here."   
  
The boy again went to the back door only to be called again by the Inn keeper.   
  
"Boy when you are finished out there and then in the kitchen wait for me in the barn. You and I will have a long productive conversation about this, understand?"   
  
Delbe flashed a smile, but not a nice smile; something akin to a threatening smirk.   
  
Obi-Wan had no doubt what he meant and neither did anyone sitting at the table. Jinn realized that he quite likely had caused Obi-Wan to receive another beating later that day. That realization weighed heavily on his heart.   
  
The Jedi left but they did not go up into the mountains as they led the pirates and the inn keeper to believe. They went out in to the woods just at the foot of the steep cliffs and commed Kerchuk. They had given their friend and leader of the settlement a comm link so they could speak with him.   
  
He was to let them know when the pirates left their ship with the kidnapped children, that without the Jedi's help would become slaves.   
  
The woods would be their cold and damp haven until they were notified by Kerchuk. Then they would make their way back to the Inn, surround the barn and wait the arrival of the kidnapped children. Once there with their sabers and other abilities blessed them through the force, the pirates would not take long to overpower.   
  
Tahl walked up to Jinn while they waited, huddled in their robes trying to stay warm.   
  
"I know you and I also know you must feel bad for getting the little slave in trouble this morning."   
  
"In some ways I do. But to be candid with you Master, I think there is evil in him. I don't want you to mention this to anyone else, but he was able to establish mental contact with me. He even tried to tamp down Xani's bond with me in favor of his. I am not so sure the pirates do not know that Bant and Garen are Jedi. Everyone around here were all too aware of the fact that it was the Jedi order that helped the Movine people settle in the mountains and that we would certainly be here from time to time to check upon their progress. I think someone may have planted Obi-Wan at the Inn to try to gain access and knowledge of the Jedi through me. It didn't work though. I wizened up and now I have blocked him permanently from my mind."   
  
" Sooo. I was right in my assumptions. I thought there was something between the two of you. I could feel it. Are you sure it is not a bond the force has deemed necessary to be formed? If that were the case then you would have to relinquish Xani's apprenticeship and take the slave child. I mean you talk as if the dark side in him is reality and not theory. You may be wrong you know Qui-Gon."   
  
"Tahl do you hear yourself? He is too old to train as a Jedi even if I should be wrong about him. Even Master Yoda agrees with me on that. I don't think the force wants me to rid myself of Xani and I wouldn't anyway. Yoda said Kenobi will be shipped home. Now of course we might have to decide if he is a danger to the Jedi or not. I mean if he is being controlled by someone evil, Sidious or someone else then his force abilities will have to be stripped from him, even without his parent's permission. Although I am not sure he has parents. I know his mother is dead. Well if he has to go to an orphanage then we would still strip his powers if it is decided necessary by the council."   
  
"I don't know if I want you to be right about him or not. If he is of the dark and no live guardians, the temple will take him, remove his abilities, and it could quite possibly leave him no more than a vegetable. But if he is one blessed with the same force as we are and you deny him this bond then he is still not better off. I would say the boy has nothing left to lose but yet there may possibly be less to gain by his freedom. For someone so gifted with the force, that's sad Qui-Gon, very sad………."   
  
  
Obi-Wan laid in an empty horse stall in the barn. He had no choice but to lay there. He had been punished for bringing Master Jinn cold tea. His head spun with an unknown illness and he was forbidden food for the day. It was part of his punishment. The only thing good to come out of this was he would not have to work that day. He wasn't able too and Delbe didn't want the Jedi to see him in this condition. Obi-Wan did have one regret though, he would not see the big master who had at first embraced his friendship. Now Obi-Wan wasn't so sure about Qui-Gon. He should rightly be angry with the master, however he wasn't. all he could think of was to get to him and be in close proximity to Qui-Gon. He felt a bit better that way.   
  
Obi-Wan brought back his thoughts to what was going on before him. He listened to the men from the ship direct the captured children and adults in the barn. There would be no people gathered there besides a handful of slavers.   
  
Obi-Wan felt sorry for the ones led in to be "placed" in various jobs with people who would more than like be as cruel or more so as Delbe was too him.   
  
The barn became crammed and some of the children were put in the stall beside Obi-Wan. Obi didn't think the pirates or his master, Delbe knew he was there. Now he feared he would be punished if he was found there. He had never been witness to a slave auction. He regretted staying in the barn. He should have ignored his curiosity and gone to his little room in the basement of the inn. Obi-Wan would not be in for more trouble that way. Well at least for the day.   
  
Obi let his curiosity better him again when he felt a certain connection to the two children in the next stall. He let his eyes drift to the stall wall where the two Jedi padawans sat on the other side.   
  
In between the slates of wood in the stall he could see a girl from.. Well Obi-Wan didn't really know where the little girl was from; what species she was. He knew for sure though the boy looked like him in overhaul general appearance. Obi-Wan knew he was humanoid. Still something tugged ragingly at him as if there was a connection between them. The only connection he could think of was that he was roughly their age and they would suffer the same fate that he had.   
  
Pain and hurt for the two children swelled in Kenobi's heart. He felt sympathy for all those there taken from there loved ones, but the girl and boy who sat over in the other horse stall brought actual pain to him.   
  
Obi-Wan could not help himself, he had to do something to help him and so he did.   
  
"SSH.. Hi my name is Obi. I am in the next stall."   
  
"Were you from the ship?"   
  
"I was from a ship but not yours. I was brought here a little over six months ago. I think that is how long it has been. Days run in together now. Sometimes I go for weeks without seeing a calendar to even know what day it is."   
  
"Well we were brought on this ship. What do they have planned for us?"   
  
"You don't know. No of course you wouldn't I didn't either when I was brought here. I however have had to learn quickly. You are to be as slaves. Oh they will tell everyone you are paying a debt owed by your family from working or that they took you in because you had no home. But make no doubt about it you will be slaves and will suffer the indignity and abuse of people who are slavers.   
  
"Well, we will just have to do the best we can. My name is Bant and this is Garen. We have a few tricks up our sleeves now that we are on land. We don't plan to be slaves for long."   
  
The three whispered very softly. It would be hard to here them over all the other talking and the auctioneer shouting out prices.   
  
"I thought the same as you when I first got here. You see I possess powers that…. What did Master Jinn call them, through the force. That's what my mom said about them too. Only I never got a chance to be trained."   
  
"You know Master Jinn?"   
  
"Yes he is staying here at the Inn. Him, his padawan, a Jedi Weiss, and I believe the pretty lady's name is Master Tahl."   
  
"Oh Obi that is good. It think it would be safe to tell you. We are Jedi apprentices just like Xanatos is, only we just started our apprenticeship. We were kidnapped. I bet they are here to get us. The other two are our masters in the Jedi order."   
  
"I don't know they didn't say they were here for you. Then again I guess they wouldn't tell my master and the pirates that."   
  
"Your master, who?"   
  
Garen seemed interested that Obi-Wan had a master. He didn't know Obi meant a slave master.   
  
"My slave master."   
  
Obi-Wan felt sorry for the two padawans. He could not get out of his situation but maybe he could help them get out of theirs.   
  
"Listen I can show you a way out of here . I mean I know a hole in the barn back here and you could go to your masters. I know where they went."   
  
"Oh Obi that would be great. Where is it? Obi-Wan pulled himself up and winched with pain. The Jedi padawans could not help but notice that the boy had been injured. Obi showed them a loose board right in the stall where they were.   
  
"See you just pull. Be careful not to make any noise. O. K.. My master would get really mad if he found us. Anyway. Go on. When you get out go into the brush and head for the mountains. You won't be seen with all the trees and tall weeds. Just be quiet until you get away from the barn and the Inn."   
  
Garen pulled the board out.   
  
"Thanx Obi for helping us. I imagine our masters will be back to set the others free. The Jedi are like that you know. Master Tahl would never let them suffer the same fate you have. Look we can get you out too."   
  
Obi smiled. He thought that would be great!!   
  
Just as the kids got out, they waited outside just a moment. They heard someone yell and Delbe came over and found Obi there. He did not know that the Jedi padawans had been put in there, so he didn't know they were gone.   
  
"You making that noise Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Yes master."   
  
Garen and Bant could not stay longer. They appreciated Obi's help, but they knew he would be in trouble for being there and making so much noise when in reality they had. Obi-Wan stayed and took the blame. The kids had not thought to ask Obi to join them.   
  
Bant regretted that oversight. Nevertheless they had to get to their masters and right away.   
  
Garen thought if they could find them soon enough maybe they could save Obi from the hands of his master, who to Garen seemed a very mean angry man. He sounded that way.   
  
The Jedi apprentices took off running in the direction Obi-Wan had given them, straight for the mountains.   
  
Qui-Gon could hear footsteps coming toward them. They had been walking toward the Inn to circle the barn and overtake the pirates.   
  
Surprise is not a descriptive enough word to say how shocked the Jedi were to see Bant and Garen come running as they could toward them.   
  
"Well Masters I think your padawans did not need our help. They have escaped without it.   
  
"Yes, we escaped but the others are being auctioned off as slaves right now. The people down there, a lot them kids are going to the highest bidder to worktheir lives away, like Obi. We wouldn't have gotten away without the help of the little slave boy who lives at the Inn."   
  
Jinn perked with interest while he listened to Bant spin her tale.   
  
"Then we should be careful It may have been a trick to find us. The boy could be on the side of the dark if I am correct in my assumptions.   
  
"Oh Jinn you know nothing for sure."   
  
Tahl could say anything she felt like to Qui-Gon because they were old friends and the thing of it was, she usually did.   
  
"Master Jinn I do not mean to question you, but he didn't seem from the dark side. He seemed like a poor little boy dragged unwillingly into slavery. I just know he was nice and helped us. Even though I don't think he could have gotten up had we thought to bring him with us."   
  
"Why did you want to bring him with you Padawan Bant?"   
  
Jinn did not want the boy there. He would be handled when they collected the pirates and his slave master to send to prison.   
  
"Well I think he had been beaten before we even met him. I mean he had bruises all over him and he could hardly get up to show us the loose board in the barn. Then just as we left we heard his master, I think Delbe came in and caught Obi where he shouldn't be."   
  
Bant talked in a hurried voice to tell the entire story. She defended Obi-Wan. Then Garen continued the story with the same haste as Bant had.   
  
"Yes Master Jinn I think he got in even more trouble for being there. He pretended it was him who made the noise so the man would not know we escaped. Now I wished we would have brought him, but like Bant said I don't think he could have walked let alone run."   
  
"So that's your big bad evil child is it Qui-Gon? He sacrificed himself to see that my padawan and Padawan Garen could escape, but yet you insist he guided by the dark I think you should rethinking your stand against the boy.….."   
  
"We will see Master, after we have captured our slavers. I am still not convinced the boy does not have some kind of ulterior motive for entering my mind. A link like that is unnatural even Yoda said he had never seen anything like it. That's a good enough for me to believe it might be of the dark this bond he tried to force on me, or it would not have been done against my will."   
  
  
Master Tahl walked up very close to Master Jinn. Close enough so she could whisper and not be heard by anyone that stood there.   
  
"Are you sure Qui-Gon?"   
  
"Sure about what?"   
  
Jinn whispered his question back to Tahl.   
  
Tahl took the big calloused hands of her friend and whispered.   
  
"Are you absolutely sure this mysterious bond between you and Obi started forming without your permission?"   
  
There was no time for Jinn to think of his answer or to give it. Out of the wooded area walked Delbe and three of the pirates. The Inn keeper had a big smile on his face. He was not aware that the children were Jedi or that the Jedi knew of his slave ring.   
  
"Master Jinn I do owe you my gratitude for finding our little people that escaped. Of course we knew they came this way. My boy pointed the direction of which they took off, once they escaped."   
  
The slavers still did not know they were in for trouble when they tried to take Bant and Garen away from where they rightly belonged.   
  
//So the boy did have Bant and Garen lead the slavers to us. Was he so naive he thought the pirates and his master could overtake the Jedi? Xani and I were right all along.//   
  
"Obi-Wan told you which way they went?"   
  
Tahl could not believe what she heard. She felt there was good in the Kenobi slave but if he indeed set the padawans up to be followed, then he was of the dark side. Qui-Gon was right. The future held nothing for the little slave boy now. The Jedi would not help him. If anything they might well destroy Obi-Wan Kenobi for his betrayal.…………..   
  
  
  
  
Delbe confirmed to Master Tahl that it was with Obi-Wan's help that they found the children.   
  
"I think we will gather up our missing children and be on our way. Thank You for finding them for us."   
  
"Well Delbe we did not exactly find them, they found us. You see they were looking for us. It seems your little slave tried to ride both sides of the fence. He told the kids how to get out, then set you on them. The only thing is, they belong with us. They are Jedi padawans just as my apprentice is. They are beginners padawans."   
  
Delbe's smile faded and turned into a frown.   
  
"Oh I don't know how we managed to get them. We were suppose to get only the children that to work off a debt… I mean.."   
  
"I think you aren't telling the truth. I think we will take you and your friends to the authorities on Coruscant and let them sort through this mess. If you have done nothing wrong then it will be cleared up and you and your friends will be set free. Delbe. If you are running a slavery ring then you will be put away for quite possibly the rest of your life."   
  
Jinn meant what he said. Of course the pirates who were not armed attempted to make a run for it, but to no avail. The Jedi had them and the Inn keeper rounded up within just a few minutes and they were headed back to see to the last three pirates .   
  
There mission after that would be to see that the ones kidnapped received safe and swift passage to their homes. Master Tahl suggested they stay the night to give the kidnapped children and adults a rest.   
  
Qui-Gon had to agree. He hated to spend more time with the Kenobi boy. He would have to tell Master Yoda that Obi-Wan had betrayed the padawans and go into more detail with him about the unwanted bond that the boy tried to push on Jinn. In fact Qui-Gon still could feel the nudge of the boy's own mind on his as the bond tried to form. Jinn battled continually to keep shielded from Obi-Wan.   
  
That was something the healers would have to deal with if it continued. Qui-Gon did not have the power to shield all the time forever against the persistent child and the evil bond he tried to force on the Jedi master.   
  
All the pirates, the inn keeper, and his wife were tied up and placed in the basement to await their trip back to Coruscant. The Jedi temple would send ships to take them back and more ships would arrive to take the kidnapped-almost-slaves back to their various planets.   
  
Qui-Gon had yet to see Obi-Wan, but he could feel his presence close. He, being the highest Jedi master on this mission took it upon himself to decide that Obi-Wan would be considered one of the aggressors. He did tell on the children, thus putting Bant and Garen in a trap to find the other Jedi.   
  
Qui-Gon discussed Obi-Wan with Tahl and she even agreed with him. The Kenobi child would have to be assessed to see of his powers and then decide if he had a part in the slavery ring or was just drawn in.   
  
"You know Qui, we still need to get a hold of his parents and let him know he is being held for questioning. They have a right to know he is alright. "   
  
"I suppose you are right. I mean we would be no better than the slavers if we just took him and let no one know about it. When I find him around here I will get his home planet's name and his parents name. I will contact them before he is sent to Coruscant. However Tahl I plan to make sure that the boy face charges along with the pirates and Delbe for his part in all this, if the council masters find he participated in aiding the slavers."   
  
"Qui, he could have been forced into this."   
  
"I don't know Master Tahl. I mean he wears a force collar, but I think his powers supercedes any power through the force we are familiar with. He is capable of using them even with the collar on. I battle constantly to keep him and the bond from my mind. I fear that if the collar is removed I would be overwhelmed with the demand by his mental link to form an unbreakable bond, possibliy woven by pure evil. I think he would succeed in forming that bond if we remove the collar. No it will remain on until I can get him to the Jedi healers."   
  
Qui-Gon set out to find Obi-wan. It was not difficult for the master to find him. He could feel his presence in a storeroom, just off from the kitchen of the Inn.   
  
He walked in slowly, not sure what to expect from the boy. He imagined Obi must be hiding because he helped the pirates and his master find the Jedi. Why else would he hide from the peace keepers of the galaxy, the Jedi, who were never guilty of bringing harm to any innocent, if indeed they wee innocent.   
  
"Kenobi I know you are in here. I need to speak to you. Come on out."   
  
Slowly the little "former" slave edged his way out into the middle of the room from behind some storage boxes. Fear had a way of slowing your pace when you had to come up face to face against your fear. In this case Kenobi's fear was of Qui-Gon Jinn, although he could not explain. Certainly the Jedi master knew Obi was part of the slavers ring in any way. After all wouldn't Master Jinn know by now he was the one to helped the children out of the barn by showing them his hidden escape route?   
  
"I am here Master Jinn. Do you wish to speak with me?"   
  
"Yes I need to find out where your parents are, to let them know you are now safe and will be returning home once…"   
  
Qui-Gon didn't finish his sentence. He didn't know how too.   
  
//Do I tell him we suspect he could have been in a conspiracy with the pirates or worse yet the dark side? Do I tell him he has to be assessed, prodded almost dissected by the Jedi healers to see why the bond is forming and what powers he has, good or bad?//   
  
Obi-Wan waited for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes for the Jedi master before him to collect his thoughts and continue on with what he was telling Obi-Wan.   
  
  
"Well the temple with have to check over your force abilities and see when exactly would be a good time to safely take the collar off. We need to let you family know you will be on Coruscant safe and sound. We will even send them a ship to bring them too you."   
  
Obi-Wan began to feel leery of this Jedi master. If he and the others were freeing the slaves, didn't that mean he had his freedom also? But not according to what the master just said, Obi-Wan would still be a captive of someone.   
  
"I am not sure Master Jinn what you mean. Why can't I just go home?"   
  
A touch of anger flared in Jinn. The boy questioned Qui-Gon's plan for him.   
  
"Look Kenobi, I don't where or what you are from, but you possess much strength in the force. Enough to try to initiate a bond by that force, I neither wanted or needed. You continue to do so even as we speak and you stand there before me…....playing dumb. You heard me. You will be coming to Coruscant and be the guest of the Jedi for a while, just until we are sure of what is going on with you. I mean…….."   
  
"You mean I am to become a prisoner yet again because you are not sure which side I am on, right? I have heard of the dark side that the Jedi preach about and I know nothing of it. That should be enough for you and the other masters. I want to go home. Surely the Jedi do not kidnap children and enslave them."   
  
Now Obi-Wan showed defiance in what Jinn said. He didn't like the implications of what the master insinuated about him. He was being accused of "something". Obi-Wan was just unsure of what?.   
  
"Home, just where is home and who are you going to go home too?"   
  
The question stunned Obi-Wan at first. The Jedi was right. He didn't even have a "home" to go back too. It was destroyed when his parents were taken out and slaughtered by the pirates who took him for their slave ring.   
  
"I had no wish to alarm you but I guess I will have to tell you since you are being so bull headed not to listen to reason. We know of your aid to the pirates and your slave master. You pointed the padawans to their freedom, then set the pirates on them, I believe to find us, in hopes of having us disposed of. You will have to remain in protective custody of the Jedi until we figure out what is going on with you. The authorities will issue us papers allowing the Jedi to temporarily have legal custody of you until we are satisfied we know the truth of your part in this slavery ring."   
  
Jinn didn't tell him the Jedi would also be very sure of what his intentions were by initiating a bond with him and that the Jedi healers would find to way to stop him.   
  
Obi-Wan was terrified. He was being taken into custody but for what? He didn't know anything about the bond Jinn referred too.   
  
"There is nothing going on with me. I want to go home."   
  
"To what? You father is dead or so you say. Where is your mother?"   
  
//My home was burned down, my father and mother were both murdered at the hands of the pirates. This life here at the Inn was all I truly had.//   
  
All the hurt, anger, and loneliness welled up in the boy. He suffered many times over that day at the hand of Delbe, a strange illness seemed to grip every cell in his body, and in truth he had no one to go home too or even a home to go too. There was no one to protect him from the slavers earlier or from the Jedi now, who planned to, in their own way hold him against his will.   
  
The little slave boy sat down on a box and let his head drop. He hoped the man before him would not see the tears that fell on his cheeks.   
  
The best thing the boy could have done was to offer up a reason for why he sent his slave master and the pirates after the children, but he didn't know how to explain it. Obi-Wan Kenobi remained silent and with that silence, Jinn assumed came his guilt………..  
  
PEACE ewen 


	4. Master Jinn gains a houseguest

Obi-Wan felt more trapped than he ever had when he was a slave to Delbe. While he did feel better when he was around Master Jinn, he knew the master didn't want him anywhere near him or his padawan, Xanatos.   
  
Obi almost bumped into the big master when he stopped at his door to his flat and opened it up. He waited and had Obi-Wan walk in first.   
  
Xanatos could not have been more surprised. He did not expect the boy to come to their home. Soon he would be more surprised than he would know how to deal with.   
  
Jinn walked briskly over to his bedroom door and opened it. He extended his left arm indicating that Obi-Wan should go in there.   
  
Obi on the other hand hesitated. Why ? Was he going to be locked up already, the boy thought.   
  
"Go in there please. I have to discuss this with my padawan in private. There's a chair and some books. Find something to read, do anything just stay there until I come back."   
  
Obi-Wan was at least calmed by the knowledge that Jinn did not plan to lock him in his room. He sat down and waited. Once in awhile he would get up and go to the door to see if he could here what was going on.   
  
"Master I don't understand why is he hear?"   
  
Qui-Gon wanted to get the first words in but Xanatos would have none of that. He started in on his master right away.   
  
"Listen Xanatos I have to explain something to you."   
  
"Explain what master? The council must be crazy to think we want the boy here to visit with us. When will the healers come and retrieve him. I try not to hold things against him, but he is responsible for our bond almost being non-existent. I think I will leave until they come for him."   
  
Jinn got a little angry with his apprentice because the boy would not let him explain. It was hard enough as it was, let alone to have the boy keep interrupting and making assumptions; assumptions that Jinn would have to correct and his apprentice would more than likely throw another tantrum about.   
  
"Xanatos stop please."   
  
Jinn raised his voice to his apprentice for the first time since they became master and apprentice.   
  
Xanatos stopped abruptly and looked at his master. He was more shocked than Jinn was at the outburst.   
  
"Sorry Master I know I sound like a child and I don't mean too. It's just…."   
  
"Xanatos he won't be leaving. The council masters have seen fit to make me his guardian until a way to break this bond can be found. He suffers from the bond not forming that's why he looks like a ghost."   
  
"Sorry Master for sounding so cold and unfeeling, but I didn't take the time to notice how he looked and I don't care what's wrong with him. I want him out of here."   
  
"Xani be reasonable. You know that I can't go against the council when they minds are truly made up Do you believe that I didn't put up the same argument as you and was just as vehemently. They wouldn't here of it. I have to oversee the boy until something can be done."   
  
"Until then we have no bond. Some little slave boy, with no knowledge of the world around him is connected to you more than I am. Do you wish him to be your padawan master?"   
  
"You know Xanatos that it is not my desire to have him as my apprentice. I am still not convinced he is not of the dark side, but I can't convince the council of that."   
  
"Why not Master? Can't the healers see he has to be from the force of dark or he wouldn't force this bond on you . That's not how it has ever been done in Jedi history. A bond is a mutual joining by both padawan and master. How can the healers be so blind?"   
  
"I do not know but I am unsure why you try to place the blame on me. The healers have searched with everything they have and they find no dark in him, just confusion."   
  
I'd say confusion, I bet the boy can't even write his name or knows the alphabet."   
  
"Why do you keep going back too that Xanatos. We are not here to judge his literacy. I am concerned how this bond is harming us."   
  
"I am too."   
  
  
"Master, I just mean this boy is too dumb to be a Jedi even if he wasn't too old to train. Master he is from Carrthis, they are noted for their hostility and backward ways. Can Obi-Wan Kenboi be any different than the others from Carrthis?"   
  
On the other side of the door Obi tried to here what was said but he couldn't. All he knew was voices raised to shouts and he was sure he was the reason for it. He walked over and sat on the bed. He did feel better having the master right in the next room and although he knew he was not wanted here by Master Jinn or his apprentice Xanatos, he relaxed a little.   
  
Now long after sitting down on the big bed, his queasy stomach calmed and the dizziness subsided. Obi-wan let himself rest against the master's pillow. He was fast asleep from exhaustion and illness.   
  
Qui-Gon and Xani had finished their outburst with nothing settled. Xanatos left their apartment, on Jinn's own advice. He sought solitude for meditating; something his master assured him would help dispel the anger he harbored right now.   
  
Qui-Gon went to the kitchen for tea. He knew he must go and talk to the boy but he really didn't want too so he prolonged it as long as he could.   
  
//I don't even have a place to put him in this apartment. It is not set up for three people . I have two bedrooms. I could put him on the sleeper couch in the common room but he will probably go to bed early. That would take up the place Xani and I normally spend our evenings. I certainly can't put him in Xani's room, my apprentice might kill him. I guess I will have to get a sleep mat from storage and put him on the floor in my room. No privacy now and constant turmoil with Xani throwing his tantrums and dealing with a boy who is determined to form a training bond.//   
  
Qui-Gon finally felt he could not wait any longer. He would have to go talk with the boy and lay down the ground rules.   
  
Before he entered his bedroom he hesitated at the door and listened, for what he did not know. When he walked in he found the little former slave asleep on his bed. Obi awoke startled. He felt the closeness of the master even in his sleep. He hurriedly got up.   
  
"I am sorry for laying down, Master Jinn. I was just tired and.. I well I must have fallen asleep."   
  
Jinn felt the boy's child-like innocence tug at his heart but he set it aside. Now was not the time to turn to mush. He never wanted the boy or the bond and he would hold to that.   
  
"There is no need to apologize for being tired. I know you have not felt well. Last-meal will be in about an hour. I have to go to the storage area and get a sleep mat. You can put it over there at night and roll it up by day. You'll be responsible for that. Also you have classes first thing in the morning."   
  
Obi-Wan was a little taken aback by that. He had never gone to school. In fact he was embarrassed when Master Jinn suggested he get a book and read, he couldn't. Obi-Wan thought he would have to stay in this apartment all the time, not be given full rein to go to class like the others. He was excited and scared both at the same time.   
  
He remembered what Master Jinn said about him hurting someone. Obi really knew he could not control this force within him and he worried about harming another also. Then of course he wore a force collar. Now the thought of classes terrified him . He thought he would be ridiculed and be the brunt of the jokes at this Jedi temple.   
  
Jinn waited to see if he had any questions but Obi-Wan did not say a word.   
  
"Did you understand all I have told you so far?"   
  
"A very little timid voice came from the boy, making Jinn realize how vulnerable this child was."   
  
"Yes Master Jinn. I will do my best to do everything correctly."   
  
Still Jinn would not relent his "strong arm" tactics.   
  
"Well see that you do. I better not here of you harming someone with the force you swear you can't control. It won't work with me young man and you will find yourself in real trouble."   
  
//Why did this force I possess, have to pick this Jedi master for me to form a bond with. I don't think I like him and I know he can't stand to be around me.//   
  
Terror came back to the slave child now. Jinn was his normal cruel sounding self again. The angry sounding Master before him was the one Obi-Wan did not care for at all. The first Master Jinn he met evidently put on a facade of genuine compassion and understanding. This master he saw before him now must be the "real" Master Qui-Gon Jinn; cruel, unfeeling, and stricter maybe than his former Master, Delbe, himself……..……….  
  
  
  
PEACE [b]ewen[/b] 


	5. Dark Secrets Deep within ObiWan's Mind

Last-meal was like a table of strangers who sat around with just the intentions of eating and scattering as quickly as they could. Obi-Wan was afraid to speak, Xanatos was still too miffed too, and Master Jinn was just fed up with both boys at the table.   
  
Qui-Gon could feel the inner turmoil as it rolled off Obi-Wan. He also could not help but notice the fear that radiated from him. Jinn could not figure out why this boy should fear any Jedi.   
  
//Doesn't he know we don't harm anyone? How can he fear his stay here? It should be so much easier than being a slave to Delbe.//   
  
After last-meal, Qui-Gon sent Obi-Wan to his room with instructions to shower dress for bed and then retire.   
  
Qui-Gon had scheduled classes for Obi-Wan for only half a day because of the boy's previous ill health. Qui-Gon seemed to see a marked improvement since the child had been allowed to stay close to the master. The healers wanted him around Jinn at least half of the day. He could not withstand an entire today of class yet will his weakened condition. Obi-Wan would be in classes, two for now, with initiates his own age. Padawans we who were of that age went to a different class. There were few padawans that young.   
  
  
Jinn felt the nagging headache appear once Obi-Wan left for class. He imagined Obi-Wan must have felt worse than before because he had to leave Master Jinn, although it was necessary. The healers hoped to keep the two together part of the time and wean them apart gradually.   
  
Obi-Wan had only about an hour of classes left when through the bond even with Jinn shielding, Qui-Gon felt something was wrong with him. No matter how he tried to deny it, worry for the boy embedded itself in the Jedi master's mind and he had to seek out Obi-Wan to find out what the problem was. As Jinn made his way down the hall to Obi-Wan's class room he saw what he thought the problem was. Obi-Wan must have done something to interrupt the clas , the instructor, a young knight had the boy out in the hallway.   
  
Jinn watched as he approached but could not tell what was going on. The young knight, Gayron stood with one arm stretched out and balanced himself against the wall by placing his palm on it. He was in some kind of deep conversation with the former slave.   
  
"I suppose I have to apologize to your class and you, Knight Gayron."   
  
""What?"   
Then the knight kind of understood what Jinn meant.   
  
"No, no, Master Jinn the boy has caused no problems, it was the opposite. We had quite a little outburst in there but not due to Obi-Wan's rowdiness."   
  
Obi-Wan dreaded this part. He had been degraded and humiliated in class now he would have to stand there while Master Jinn did the same thing.   
  
//He might not outright laugh, but I will know what he will think about me when he hears this. Nope, won't have to be a Jedi with some bond to know Jinn will think me an idiot for not being able to read more than a small child's book..//   
  
Knight Gayron told Master Jinn what happened and how the children laughed mercilessly when Obi-Wan stood up and could not read the chapter assigned him to read. Qui-Gon realized Xani was right about Obi-Wan educational abilities. He also knew this was partly his fault. He should have used common sense and had the child tested before he was put in a class. It would have avoided the embarrassment Obi had just gone through.   
  
The nagging feeling of sympathy overwhelmed Master Jinn yet again.   
  
//I will help this boy while I can and as long as there is not sign of the dark force in him or he doesn't hurt someone. But I refuse to get emotionally involved. It is the bond that pulls me in that direction, not my own rational thinking.//   
  
Obi-wan thought he would burst in flames just from the heat that collected in his already ruddy cheeks. The scarlet red tinge of humiliation started at his neck and crept up to his face like a vine on a trestle. The tips of his ears burnt with shame//.   
  
Qui-Gon took one glance at Obi-Wan and then returned to his conversation with Obi-Wan's class instructor.   
  
"I will see what I can do. Thank you Knight Gayron for seeing to Obi-Wan. I will discuss this with the council and his healers."   
  
"You know Master Jinn he needs neither of them to help. All he really needs is some one who can tutor him a couple of hours a night. I am sure he will advance up to his grade level quickly with help."   
  
Jinn nodded his head and thanked the knight again for his concern, although he did not understand how the young knight could be so understanding and compassion-filled for Kenobi. All the knights and masters presently at the temple had been told to watch the boy while anywhere in the temple, yet Obi-Wan seemed to have snagged another Jedi on his side. First the healers and now this instructor.   
  
//Why can't anyone else but me see the true boy. They see what Obi-Wan's wants them to see; an angelic-like imp with ginger hair and eyes of aqua. That is not his true self, is it?//   
  
Qui-Gon gently nudged Obi-Wan.   
  
"Come on we are going home."   
  
It sounded odd to say "going home" to this child but yet it felt natural to say those words. They came to and from him without even thinking of it.   
  
Obi-Wan followed obediently behind Master Jinn. He did not want to get too close. He thought Jinn would do what Delbe always did when he caused problems at the Inn. He excepted his fate and would not let tears fall..   
  
//I'm tired of crying my problems away. It doesn't help anyway, they never leave me.//   
  
Obi-Wan went straight to the bedroom, pulled out his little mat and waited for what surely would come when Master Jinn had time for it.   
  
Qui-Gon in the mean time commed Yoda and told him what happened. Yoda explained to Qui-Gon it was up to him to decide what to do about the boy's situation, but that he agreed with the young knight, Obi-Wan needed a tutor in the privacy of the Jinn home where he would not be ridiculed for his lack of academic abilities.   
  
Qui-Gon decided he was in for the day. Someone needed to stay with Obi-Wan and the boy did need to have mid-meal. He had noticed at breakfast the boy ate more than half his food and from how the healers described his eating habits it was a definite improvement.   
  
He decided he would go to his bedroom and put on a loose fitting outer tunic to "bum" around home in.   
  
He entered the room and found Obi-Wan sitting with his legs under him almost in a meditative stance. The boy had his head hung down and did not look up at the Master until Qui-Gon took his belt from his Jedi tunic and called to him.   
  
"Obi-Wan?"   
  
Obi-Wan raised his head and turned it quickly to see what Master Jinn wanted of him. There in the middle of the room stood Qui-Gon with his tunic belt of fine heavy leather in his right hand. Obi-Wan took it to mean it was his signal to receive his punishment now. The child arose slowly from his mat and stumbled once as he walked over to Master Jinn.   
  
Qui-Gon held the boy's gaze, not sure what Obi-Wan was doing. He did not need him beside him. He only wished to speak with the boy.   
  
Obi-Wan came to within a couple of feet to his "slave master". There he removed both his outer tunic and his lightweight under tunic.   
  
Jinn thought the boy had gone quite mad. Why was he taking his clothes off? Obi looked up to see the hardened confused gaze of Jinn's. The master still did not speak. Now he was curious as to what the boy planned to do after baring his upper torso.   
  
  
Qui-Gon watched with anticipated curiosity as Obi-Wan turned around and knelt before him with his bare back clearly displayed.   
  
What Master Qui-Gon Jinn saw before him sickened him beyond belief. Being a seasoned senior Master, Qui-Gon thought he had witnessed every cruelty and atrocity done to mankind and beast alike, but Obi-Wan's body revealed yet another act of wanton evil done by one person to another; in this case a child. Kenobi's back bore the scars of abuse which could never be erased mentally or physically thought Master Jinn.   
  
There were marks and scars from previous beatings the boy received, probably at the hands of the pirates and Delbe.. There was not a section of young tender skin that had not been abused and battered by a whip or strap.   
  
"What are you doing child?"   
  
Obi-Wan noticed that the gruff sternness had left the master's voice and was replaced by the more soothing tender one he remembered when he first met the big Jedi.   
  
"Well Master Jinn while I still am a slave of sorts, I intend to do what is expected of me. The Jedi have treated me with kindness, or kindness as they perceive it, for I am still without freedom, however I will repay that kindness with compliance during my discipline. Always before I fought the one brandishing the strap, but I will not fight you. I willingly submit myself to you for punishment I am to receive because of the problem I created in my class. I am past tears now Master Jinn. I will not give you the perverse satisfaction of seeing me shed them."   
  
It was then that Qui-Gon realized where the boy had come up with such a ludicrous idea.   
  
There as he looked in a mirror a crossed the room he saw himself; A towering hulk of a man, Obi-Wan's "Master" or so the boy thought; standing with a leather belt [strap] in his hand.   
  
//He thought I removed my belt to use it on him.//   
  
Jinn dropped to the bed that was directly behind him. It was a good thing it was there for it saved the master from possibly falling straight to the floor. The belt was thrown to the far corner of the room.   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi had assumed him capable of such abuse to a child. Now the master had to ask himself, what had he done to make this boy think him so capable of such an act of torturous cruelty?………   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jinn did not even think to tell the boy he was not going to be beaten for anything while he was here at the temple, let alone something that was not his fault.   
  
"Obi-Wan come over here to me."   
  
Jinn felt the fear that radiated from the boy and still he could not bring himself to say more that the one small command to Obi-Wan. He was still in shock.   
  
Obi got up from his kneeling position and went to where Master Jinn sat on the bed. He did not see the belt gone from his master's hand. He only saw a very large Jedi sitting on the bed waiting to inflict pain and punishment on him or so Obi-Wan thought. Obi-Wan started to kneel with his back to the Jedi master. Jinn gently took his hand and guided the boy to a keeling position only looking at Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan did not know now what this man planned to do to him.   
  
//Is there another way to inflict torture on me that the Jedi have that I do not know about?//   
  
Obi-Wan let himself wander to the dark recesses of his mind thinking of the torturous things done to him and still he could not fathom what the Master planned to do to him.   
  
"Who did that to you?"   
  
Obi-Wan at first did not know what Master Qui-Gon referred too. Although not forgotten was the abuse, Obi-Wan had placed it back in his mind where it was more tolerable to live with. It finaly occurred to him that Qui-Gon must have seen the marks and scars on his back.   
  
"Master Delbe and the pirates some time, if I didn't work quickly enough."   
  
Jinn became sickened again when the boy called Delbe his "master" His voice had a tone of anger and hostility in it though it was not meant for Obi-Wan it startled and scared the boy when the master spoke again.   
  
"DO NOT call him master. Do you understand?"   
  
"Yes Master I understand."   
  
Jinn drew solace from the title given him by Obi-Wan but not in its usage. The boy referred to him as he did Delbe. He did not refer to him as Master as a Jedi padawan would, denoting trust and confidence for their mentor.   
  
"It is also not necessary for you to call me "Master" either Obi-Wan. For in truth I am only Xanatos' master and not in the way you deem a master to be. Is that understood?"   
  
"Yes sir. I will address you any way you choose sir. You have only to tell me how."   
  
Qui-Gon did not answer the boy's question. He was still in deep thought of what this young man must have gone through.   
  
With no true conscious realization of what he was doing or Obi-Wan's permission, the master gently touched his fingers to the boy's temples.   
  
He entered slowly into Obi-Wan's mind; something he knew he could do if there was a link forming, but had never dared to attempt it before.   
  
//Maybe I should have done this sooner.//   
  
There before him lay the suffering of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The heart break of losing both parents at the same time and his home being burnt to the ground materialized first during the mind link he had formed with the boy with the help of the fledgling bond.. Jinn probed just on the surface of Obi's mind never daring to delve deeper for he did not have too. Again more atrocities done to Obi-Wan on the ship by the pirates became revealed itself to Master Jinn. These would not have left scars at least to the delicate skin of a small boy, they could not been seen for they were hidden in dark corners of Obi-Wan's subconscious, for him to possibly relive whenever they crept from their hiding place.   
  
It was too much for Qui-Gon to bear. He pulled from Obi-Wan's mind so quickly that it caused pain to the boy. Kenobi grabbed his head and let out a slight whimper.   
  
""I am sorry Obi. I did not wish to cause you harm."   
  
"I felt it."   
  
Obi-Wan said with astonishment.   
  
"You were in my mind and you…..you saw what I never wanted anyone to see. How ? WHY?"   
  
Obi-Wan spoke to Qui-Gon but he would not look at him.   
  
"Because of the bond you have tried unsuccessfully tried to forge with me, I was able to mind link with you and see, even felt your memories of the degrading and demoralizing abuse. I did it to get a better understanding of how you suffered to see how I may better deal with you."   
  
"I have tried nothing of the sort Master Jinn. Why won't you believe me when I tell you I did not "will" this bond you keep referring too to form? There were things hidden that no one knows but the guilty one and myself and I wanted it forever kept that way."   
  
Master Jinn still noticed that the child kept his gaze averted away from him.   
  
"You are wrong for I know now and it is of such magnitude that it will never be erased from my mind as I am sure it will never be from yours. However there are people you can talk too that will help you deal with the ugh…the "unspoken " abuse."   
  
Jinn stumbled over the words because he did not want to come right out and say them. He thought Obi's just hearing them would bring undo memory and turmoil from them.   
  
"I suppose you will tell the healers and I will have to go see them and "talk " about it. Well I won't you know. I can't. You should have not seen it either. I meant no one else ever to know, but me."   
  
Obi-Wan hung his head because he was ashamed of the kind of abuse he suffered. He seemed to blame himself for it. His refusal to look at the master only confirmed what Qui-Gon suspected; the boy carried an added and misplaced burden of guilt.   
  
Jinn took his chin and turned his face up because he knew why the child would not look sqaurely at him and he wanted Obi-Wan to know that anything suffered by him by another's hands was not his fault and he should feel no shame.   
  
" Look at me Obi-Wan. There is shame in what the men did to you, but you have no shame to claim and carry the burden of. There are things that sometimes one can not deal with alone, especially a child."   
  
"I don't want you to tell anyone else?"   
  
Pleading piercing blue eyes looked up at the big master.   
  
"Very well child but you will need to talk to someone later, when all this is settled. Come to me if you feel like it since I know part of your secrets, I understand now why you cling so hard to the dark side."   
  
Qui-Gon was not going to change his opinion or theory of why the bond continued to try to form. He was still blinded by Padawan Xanatos' assessment of Obi-Wan and the unwanted bond; the power drawn from and sustained by the dark side.   
  
"Master Jinn for someone who can see as much as you claim, you are blind in many ways. I know of your dark side but I have never embraced it nor would I. I wouldn't if I could. I would never do anything to dishonor my mother and father and I don't care if you believe me or not. Am I too be punished or not? I grow cold."   
  
Obi-Wan grew tired of waiting so he just asked.   
  
Jinn looked at Obi-Wan and couldn't help but smile.. He still hadn't told the boy there would be no punishment today or ever by him or any other Jedi. His new life, after he left here, Jinn realized would be another thing. He had not control of what would happen once the boy was sent to the orphanage or foster home.   
  
"Get dressed. I made no plans to use that belt. I only removed it to put another tunic on, which I will now. I think mid-meal will be slightly later than normal."   
  
He watched as relief but also a little surprise spread over the child's face.   
  
Obi-Wan bashfully realized he jumped to conclusions, all of them wrong. There would be no beating for him today and if Jinn told the truth, any day, as long as he remained with the Jedi……………………….   
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	6. QuiGon gains a house guest,Xani gets to ...

After last meal, the three, Obi, Jinn and Xani retired to the main common room. Qui-Gon had explained some of what happened between he and Obi-Wan that day. Xani got a reprimanding look when he chuckled about Obi-Wan's diminished ability to read. Qui-Gon did not however tell his padawan all that happened between he and Obi-Wan. At first he felt guilty about it but then reasoned Xani might not handle the fact that Jinn had linked with the boy mentally. There was a certain amount of danger that when a fledging bond was forming. Sometimes "linking" increased the bond connection, accelerating the joining. He certainly would not betray Obi-Wan's trust in him about things that he retrieved from the former slaves' mind.   
  
No matter how Jinn tried to deny this child, a certain kindred ship formed after he mind linked With Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon accredited the feeling to the fact he shared a very private intimate secret with him. It did not occur to Jinn that it was the bond putting a tighter more insistent grip on the master as well as the child.   
  
Xanatos finally asked and received permission to go to the "rec" room of the temple and talk with his friends. Jinn informed a very worn out Obi-Wan it was time for bed. Jinn got up fetched his robe and explained to Kenobi as he entered Jinn's room that he was going out on the temple grounds for some fresh night air.   
  
Out on the lush green lawns of the temple's lawn, Jinn sauntered through the night's quiet, mulling things over. He often sought the solitude of the outside grounds over the gardens that grew in the center of the temple. They possessed no roofs but the gardens were enclosed by stone fence-like walls.   
  
Qui-Gon stopped a moment to watch a comet streak through the air, it's destiny unknown, with rapid speed never known to mankind. Behind him came the familiar sound of footsteps of Yoda's shuffling gait.   
  
'Much to think about this night my old padawan?"   
  
Jinn waited a moment, still looking in the sky before he turned and faced his beloved former master.   
  
"I have learned much about Obi-Wan Kenobi that needs thought thru my master."   
  
Jinn would still call Yoda "his " master even though he had not been a padawan for over two and a half decades. Yoda had never taken another padawan. Jinn had been his one and only all through his hundreds of years as a Jedi master. He even achieved status of "Master" without ever having taken an apprentice to train.   
  
Yoda made a point of saying he did not like children, but Jinn and all the others at the temple who knew Master Yoda, knew he doted on the little ones . He visited the crèche regularly.   
  
"Talk about it you wish too?"   
  
"I really can't master. I told you of Obi-Wan's problem in class. That is just a tip of it Master. I went in our shared bedroom to change my tunic. When I removed my tunic belt, while I was talking to Obi-Wan, he turned around to see me holding the belt and thought I was there to literally beat him. Can you imagine?"   
  
"Imagine I can not hurt a child however know I do some are capable of it. Hard few months the child has had."   
  
"Yes that's what I thought. I also thought that might be why he turned to the dark side, because of so much strife in his life. Master there are things I know that I have promised Obi-Wan I would not speak and I won't not, even to you. A child should not have suffered them."   
  
  
Qui-Gon did not explain to Yoda that he mind-kinked with the boy. He thought Yoda might disapprove, especially since they were suppose to be attempting to break the bond not strengthen it.   
  
"Still so sure you are of the dark side he favors?"   
  
"I am not sure Master, but the bond is still being forced on me and Obi-Wan knows how I feel about it."   
  
"Maybe speaks the truth the boy does, control his powerful force he can not. Force collar on him you know. Hard to manage the force with it on."   
  
"Master Yoda I know how that collar works or should work. It holds the boy back to controllable and that is all. Is his unfettered power was unleashed and he became angry he could bring these temple walls down."   
  
"Yes feel it I do. Possess much power the boy does, not sure as you though it is evil or only confusion controls his mind, not evil I think. confused stalks his mind.. Harm others I think he has no wish too. Bond I think is a way to latch on a need he has."   
  
"Tell me Master Yoda what does he need that would require a bond with me?"   
  
"Love, stability and being wanted to name a few, Master Jinn. Powerful he is, but child he also is. A child alone in a world that thus far has held nothing for him but hurt and heartache."   
  
#############   
  
Over the next week Jinn convinced Xanatos to help him tutor Obi-Wan nightly for two hours a night, each taking every other night except the weekends. Xanatos was at first reluctant to help the same one to destroyed his bond with his master, but when he agreed he saw how it pleased his master so the chore was done for Qui-Gon not for Obi-Wan.   
  
Jinn would listen from the kitchen or his desk in the common room for a disagreement or an outright argument to erupt between the two, but so far so good thought the master as he sat at the kitchen table to savor one more cup of evening tea, brewed weakly so as not to add stimulation to his system at night.   
  
He had been thinking when Xani interrupted and told him he had a visit, Master Pernile.   
  
Xani left the masters alone in the privacy of the kitchen and went back to resume Obi's study hour.   
  
"Master Pernile is there some concern you wish to speak to me about Kenobi?"   
  
Qui-Gon tried to hide his worry, however it was there all the same. Admit it or not this master had started to grow attached to the boy. While he still refused the bond he also wanted good for Obi-Wan and him harmed in no way by no one.   
  
"Master Jinn I am beginning to suspect the boy hides something he does not want to reveal. Maybe it is the dark side or his desire to pursue what it has too offer. I have rethought what you said about cleansing his system of his midiclorians. I am beginning to suspect that is the only way we will successfully break this unwanted bond, for all the healer masters here and at other satellite temples have been unable to come up with a solution."   
  
"What if he would talk to me and tell me what he hides? Would that be of help?"   
  
"Yes it might. However I don't think he will confide in you. From the way he talks I think he holds a little fear and a lot of animosity for you. I suppose he blames you for putting him in another situation he is unsure how to deal with or get out of. I don't think he likes the temple. I don't understand though, for I suspect he will not like the orphanage any better. And with the added confusion once his midiclorians are taken away.. Well the boy will have a lot to deal with. Of course once the cleansing process is completed and if successful we can safely ship him off to the orphanage with no worries that he will harm anyone. We won't have to be responsible for him then. I personally am beginning to think he is right now a waste of my healers' time. I have been using my most experienced and senior healers. They can be moved elsewhere now where they can continue their work for the Jedi, the true Jedi."   
  
Qui-Gon who had been standing had to sit down. The news knocked the wind out of Master Jinn as a punch to the gut would have. He knew well what Obi-Wan hid. While he had suspected Obi-Wan harbored the dark within him it was not a certainty, that was for the healers to confirm or deny. Now from what he gathered from Master Pernile's assessment of Obi-Wan they could not find out. Instead they were willing to go ahead with the procedure which would leave devastating affects on a child and possibly end his life.   
  
Jinn now regretted his words to the council when he suggested the cleansing.   
  
//It came for my own mouth and now Master Healer agrees with me about the "force cleansing". What have I done to the boy???????  
  
###############  
Qui-Gon had been successful in stalling Master Pernile report to the council for two weeks. He agreed to give Qui-Gon that much time to break through to the child. Reason with him is what he told Qui-Gon' convince him the attempt to bond with Jinn must stop. If the boy did indeed know what he was doing and was trying to forge the bond, Master Pernile hoped for his sake he would cease or face the consequences. Consequences Jinn had suggested when they were before the council but now regretted.   
  
Of course Master Jinn broke the master healers confidence to discuss the matter with Master Yoda. Yoda himself was concerned for Obi-Wan's future, but he assured Master Jinn that Master Healer Pernile was the most experienced healer they had. The council would hold his opinion and suggestion on what to do with Obi-Wan at such a high standard that he doubted Qui-Gon would be able to sway the council if he attempted to save Obi-Wan from such a dramatic solution to his woes.   
  
Saturday evening found Master Jinn hard at work on documents that needed to be gone over and sent to the council. Actually they should have already been there. Xanatos free of his tutoring on weekends went to see a holovid with one or two of his friends.   
  
  
Jinn noticed Obi-Wan just sitting by the window watching sunlight descend and nightfall just start to overtake the city of Coruscant. Obi-Wan had wanted to study, but Jinn told him he needed a break, to do something different.   
  
Jinn contemplated what he told Obi-Wan. He realized then Obi had nothing to do. He had no friends. After the fiasco in the class with Obi-Wan and Bant and Garen not trusting him any longer, the boy had been left to his own devices and so far Master Jinn noticed Obi-Wan had come up with nothing to do."   
  
"Obi-Wan you may watch a "vid" or……. I don't know. What did you do on your home world for recreation and amusement.   
  
Obi-Wan pulled himself away from watching the many hover cars pass by the window.   
  
"I never really had spare time. I mean I helped my father work the fields to try to get what little vegetables and fruits to grow. Father and I spent a great deal of time carrying water to insure food for the winter. We had no irrigation system as you Jedi helped the Movine people with. No one ever seemed to want to come to our planet and help us with anything."   
  
Jinn knew he had hit a "sore spot" in Obi-Wan's dismal life, so he just stopped the conversation.   
  
//Did he blame the Jedi for not trying to intercede on his world and make life better for him, his family, and the others to struggled just to survive on a daily basis?//   
  
He glanced back over to see Obi-Wan had returned to his entertainment of the evening the big bay window in the common room of Jinn's home.   
  
//If the boy wanted to sit there and do nothing but daydream then let him. He has certainly earned some time to himself with as hard as he worked with his reading assignment. Knight Gayron says he is already one grade ahead of where he was.//   
  
Qui-Gon leaned back in his desk chair content of reveling at how Obi-Wan could find looking out a window so gratifying and all time consuming. The boy could feel Master Jinn's eyes on him boring holes through him.   
  
"Master Jinn is there something you wsih to ask me?"   
  
"Well yes there is and I really don't know where to begin. I do know we or at least you are running out of time."   
  
  
There he had said it. Now the subject would have to be approached.   
  
"What is it and why do you say I am running out of time?"   
  
Obi-Wan's curiosity had piqued with Jinn's riddle of sorts.   
  
  
"Obi-Wan, Master Pernile came to visit the other night."   
  
"Yes I know I saw him while I was studying."   
  
"Yes, well he thinks you are keeping something from them. He thinks that maybe the healers should just give up on you."   
  
"What do you mean, give up? You mean he can't figure out why the bond is forming."   
  
"That's right and he also thinks it might be the reason……….. well the reason I suggested."   
  
Obi-Wan knew instantly what this Jedi referred too. He felt Obi-Wan was controlled by this mystical magical dark force he had only heard of and never seen proof of. At least with the force the Jedi and hopefully he possessed you had proof; unusual abilities that set you apart from the others. The all elusive Dark force was beginning to play havoc with Obi-Wan's very life and he didn't wasn't even sure it existed, well too him it didn't.   
  
  
"What do they want to do Master, that cleansing thing you mentioned?"   
  
Obi-Wan's heart fell to his stomach as he remembered the conversation about it,   
  
//It might leave me a vegetable with a "jelly" mind or equal to that, kill me.//   
  
"Can the Jedi do that "Master"?"   
  
He was not sure why he called Qui-Gon, Master. He had been told not to and he had followed that rule, at least until now. He felt added security in saying it as if the very man who suggested such a fate for him would somehow save him from that fate.   
  
  
Qui-Gon did not bother to correct the boy for calling him "Master". He was too deep in thought as to how best say what he must tell Obi-Wan.   
  
"I think it would be to your benefit if you would at least try to talk to Master Pernile about what happened on the ship. I mean...."   
  
Angrer reared in Obi-Wan swiftly and with overwhelming fierceness. He had hiddened the memory of the abuse done to him, deep in his mind and he did not want to be reminded of them. It was hard enough with all he had to deal with and now this?!?   
  
Obi-Wan jumped up from his spot on the floor where he had been watching the night fall.   
  
"I don't like Master Pernile. There's something weird about him. I'm not telling him anything and you promised me you wouldn't either. Do the Jedi not keep promises made?"   
  
"If I remember I said "for now" I would keep your secret but I also said you should eventually talk to someone. If you don't do it soon then I afraid it will not do you any good. You will be sent away."   
  
"You mean I will sent away if I live and have enough mind to do basic living. I don't think the orphanage will take.. ….Let's see what did the healer say.. A perverbial "vegetable" into their fold. This cleansing you speak of is bad and I know it, but if that is what must be done then do it and leave me alone. Maybe the Jedi aren't as honorable as they think they are if they can just randomly pick a child and do away with his mind and quite possibly his existence."   
  
"This is not random and our goal is not to harm you mentally or physically. It is just with so many midiclorians we are not sure how your body will react to having the force taken away.You can not keep it because you have no training in using it wisely. We can't even access your mind enough to know if you of the dark or light."   
  
"There it is again, light or dark. I am sick of it do you here me? I have told you I have nothing to do with evil. I can't help it that I don't know how to control my force and can't even help you access my mind. I don't know what you Jedi want of me. Just do what you have to and be done with it. I don't care any more and I am weary just thinking about the future that lies ahead. Now maybe the Jedi will ensure I don't have too."   
  
Obi-Wan rushed to Jinn's bedroom and sunk to his little sleeping mat on the floor by the window and stared outside again.   
  
He used the watching of the world around him pass by as some kind of aversion to dealing with his rapidly and miserably faltering life which had reached another abrupt and dangerous pinnacle. He didn't want to think about his future, because he felt if Master Healer Pernile had anything to do with it;   
  
//I won't have a future to worry about. He will seal my fate FOREVER.//   
  
……………….Nothing more was said, however Jinn knew that he only had one week to do something and he was not sure what. Master Pernile was insistent. He had stopped Obi-Wan's daily visits, his excuse was that it was just wasting time and tying up Jedi healers that had more important work to do.   
  
Things change quickly through when Qui-Gon and Xanatos were told that they would have to be taken away from the temple for a couple of weeks. It was an emergency. They had settled or helped to settle the fighting and bickering of the planet Trolx when a civil war broke out. Now there was danger of the same war starting all over. They were needed there right away to go over and explain the treaty negotiations that were signed by both sides. Seems they were now confused about it and bickered about the divider line for each of their settlements.   
  
"Masters I have Obi-Wan to care for and it is only a week away before the healers want to cleanse the boy of his midiclorians unless he opens up and lets them see into his mind ."   
  
Xanatos was a little unnerved that his master would hesitate to take a mission because of Obi-Wan. He had grown to at least tolerate Obi-Wan, but he could certainly live without him in their lives for a couple of weeks. In fact it sounded good to him. He had been with Obi-Wan too long and without his master what seemed like much longer. That had no free time together with any privacy.   
  
Master an apprentice, Jinn and Xanatos stood before the council masters and waited for their instructions.   
  
" Knew of your problem I did Master Jinn. Talked with Master Pernile ahead of time I have. Agreed to wait he has. Also agrees maybe too hasty in his decision, he was. He will keep the boy and run new test on him he will ."   
  
"Just what tests would those be. I won't have someone forcibly going into the child's mind. Without some kind of bond that would be very dangerous."   
  
"Danger in all things Master Jinn. Judge your perception of them you will. Enter the boy's mind forcibly he will not. Talk to him you should because permission given it has been for him to keep the child until your return."   
  
Master Jinn could not why he felt a moment of apprehension over being told Obi would have to stay with the mater healer.   
  
//Is it because Obi-Wan said the man seemed weird?//   
  
"May I remind the council masters it was they who decided I would be his guardian As so, I should have been at least contacted about this decision you have made without consulting my opinion of it. The arrangement for Obi-Wan will suffice, but I will have to be kept abreast of what is going on with him."   
  
"Have it no other way we would Qui-Gon. Explain that to Healer Pernile you should before your trip first thing in the morning."   
  
Jinn thought that was a fast decision. He would have liked to have had more time to prepare Obi-Wan for the shuffling of his accommodations and who would be overseeing his care.   
  
  
Obi-Wan sat at the kitchen table and listened with as much stoic reserve and calm that he could throw out at Master Jinn. That though was not how he felt inside. His stomach churned with the thought of staying with Master Healer Pernile.   
  
The healer had not been mean to him, cross a couple of times and very short more often than not when Obi-Wan did to do as he was expected, but Obi-Wan still harbored an almost natural fear of this man. Obi-Wan had never cared for him when he first met and the feeling of mistrust only multiplied as the days tarried on. Kenobi was expected to visit every day the man that brought as much fear to him as Delbe had.   
  
Jinn sat down in a chair beside Obi-Wan and waited to see what he said. He had no choice in this but Qui-Gon felt it would be easier for him and the little former slave if Obi-Wan handled this accordingly and didn't put up too much resistance because he had to stay with this man.   
  
//He doesn't like me much better, he shouldn't mind staying with the healer either. He'll just have to adjust to a change.//   
  
Qui-Gon then questioned himself. Why would or should he be so worried for Obi-Wan. He was in the safety of the temple and it wasn't as if the man actually planned to harm him. The way Master Healer Pernile explained it to Qui-Gon, he would sedate the boy occasionally and work with his subconscious hoping to pull from him information sorely needed to assess his problems and why the bond was forming.   
  
Pernile led Jinn to believe this was their only hope and that he might have a good change of getting somewhere with the bond issue. If he did then of course Obi-Wan would not have to have the dreaded "force cleansing. Jinn thought the boy would be pleased by the news. However nothing was even said when he delivered what he thought was good news to Obi-Wan.   
  
The boy seemed upset over being sedated. Jinn attributed Obi-Wan's unexplained fear to his ignorance of medical terms and procedures. The only time he had ever been to a healer had been at this temple. Obi-Wan would have to get over it thought Jinn, this was for his best.   
  
Still though the master harbored something akin to protective worry for the boy. There seemed to be something gnawing at Jinn but he could not place what it was. Maybe Obi-Wan just had him spooked with his unwarranted cautiousness for the healer.   
  
Obi-Wan listened to Master Jinn. He had thought that maybe one day Master Jinn would really want to take him as his apprentice. He had even dreamed of that day.. That was in his heart and mind however no one knew of it even Obi-Wan, sometimes. It was something that would just pop up when he would watch the padawans with their masters.   
  
Now it seemed to Obi-Wan that Master Jinn had found a way to dump him and probably when he got back, the big master would not take him back, Obi thought. He did not want to stay with Healer Pernile, but resistance would be futile in an enclosed environment such as the temple was. No instead Obi would have to ready himself to except his fate.   
  
//Master Jinn and Xanatos must be very good Jedi to keep their dislike of me buried deep within them. They seemed to be tolerating me. Yea to my face and plotting evidently successfully to get rid of me, because now Master Jinn has found a way to "give" me on someone else.//   
  
"Master are you ready to go? We are going to be late."   
  
"Patience Padawan, I just want to give Master Healer a list of things that might help him with Obi-Wan. His food tastes and preferences, his nightly schedule and the list of what he has been studying."   
  
Qui-Gon had not realized how much he had learned about the boy, even his quirky way of eating oatmeal with butter covering entire hot cereal bowl. He liked the lightly spiced tea over the traditional break-fast green tea. Obi-Wan always made sure the soft little blanket was kept close to his body before covering himself with the larger comforter.   
  
Qui-Gon kept a mental note of Obi's likes and dislikes and preceded to feed him only the things he seemed truly interested in eating or drinking and he always had Obi-Wan's now favorite blanket under the comforter waiting for him to curl under.   
  
It was a subconscious thing done by Jinn much like the learning of a new padawan's pattern of eating and just all around everyday life.   
  
  
"I am a healer, Master Jinn. I am sure I know how to feed a young man nutritionally correct."   
  
"Master you might remember he isn't a baby that you have to leave a number and tell the sitter how many bottles to feed him. Let's go."   
  
Obi-Wan stood in the far corner and watched as Master Jinn readied to leave. Qui-Gon came to tell the boy goodbye and to listen to Master Pernile, but his goodbyes just went into thin air. Obi-turned his back on the master and refused to say anything.   
  
Jinn walked away leaving a miserably unhappy and terrified child.   
  
Xanatos walked just ahead of his master because they were in a hurry. Usually he walked behind him but his master was not strict abut the correct position when walking.   
  
"What are you shaking your head at Xanatos?"   
  
"Because I think you have taken your position of guardianship a little to the extreme. I think it has gone to your head. What can happen to him Master, in the confines of the temple and he is not a baby in the crèche. Why do act as if he is?"   
  
Jinn just grunted his annoyance and acknowledgement of Xanatos' comments and went on to the ship. He himself could not rationalize his actions.   
  
Once on board, Qui-Gon looked out the portal and could see Obi-Wan with one hand on the window wiping his breath's mist from it, to see out.   
  
Just then something in his mind stirred and although he was shielded he could here Obi-Wan's voice just as clearly as if the boy stood beside him.   
  
//Please don't leave me with him Master, not with Master Healer Pernile.//  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	7. Healer's tangled web,weaved by deceit

###########  
  
  
##############   
  
//How could he do that, project his thoughts into my mind while I am shielded and his powers are diminished greatly with the force collar. He did it at the Inn but I did not try to shield from him then. Now I have every layer of shielding I possess tightly up against his repeated intrusions and still he broke through. And why does he fear the Master Healer? It doesn't make sense.//   
  
"Master, Master did you here me?"   
  
Jinn finally turned and took his eyes from the little former slave. They were far enough away that Qui-Gon could not actually see Obi-Wan, just a silhouette of him through the now misted over window. Obi-Wan stopped wiping his breath from the window to see the transport ship leave. Jinn released his worry for Obi-Wan through the force.   
  
After all, it is unnatural to feel this closeness to him without him being my apprentice. I can't deal with this little orphan and perform my mission at the same time. It is he who insists on this bond. I can't let him interfere with my everyday living and my duties as a Jedi master to Xanatos.   
  
"Master are you listening? Knight Gayron is piloting and he wants you to check the coordinates just to make sure he has them set right."   
  
"Oh, very well Xanatos. I'll go up there now."   
  
Jinn quickly turned and went forward. Master Yoda had sent Knight Gayron with them because he needed field experience. He did not have a padawan. In truth he had only been out on a handful of missions and Yoda wanted him to learn diplomacy from the best. His fighting talents had much to be desired, but he was known to be able to "talk himself out of a paper bag."   
  
Xanatos watched his master disappear to the front of the ship.   
  
We could be off course by a hundred miles and still Master wouldn't be willing to draw himself away from the portal where he watched Obi-Wan. I wonder if he thinks to fool me. He grows closer and closer to the child. The worst part is I don't really care anymore that we currently don't share an opened bond.   
  
Once on the planet they found two bickering sides, one just as equally in the wrong.   
  
Jinn and Gayron spent the first two days just reviewing the agreement on the treaty and making sure each side understood their part in the agreements. They also went over the boundary dividing the land of the two. It was a simple mistake made by one side and escalated to an almost war.   
  
Master Yoda instructed the Jedi to stay there to help with the reorganization again and to see that they did indeed curb their temper. The war torn planet could not stand another civil war. The economics and government system would collapse under the pressure and financial cost of another battle between the two would bankrupt the two governments and their armies.   
  
Under Master's Jinn's cool and calm exterior was a Jedi master being tormented by a little boy's misery. The most powerful and experienced Jedi master to grace the galaxy had his once impenetrable shields breached. They had been prodded and successfully tapped into. How was it done? It was done by a small former slave with no force training and a force collar on.   
  
Obi-Wan had put a chink in the shields of Qui-Gon enough to where Jinn could here him at times and feel his comforts and distress. It was done by a child who repeatedly feigned his ignorance and innocence about the entire phenomenal event. He insisted he took no part in the bond yet Jinn's shields were being stripped away layer by layer by the boy.   
  
It was difficult for Jinn to focus on the mission before him because of a nagging concern for the child. He reasoned it was irrational and that if the boy could penetrate his shields he might possibly be sending confused messages of his demise so that Qui-Gon would return; something which was out of the question until the mission was over.   
  
The child is fine. When I return I plan to get to the bottom of this if I must myself assault his mind, reenter, and this time delve deeper into his thoughts. This has to stop. Of course he is alright, he's in the temple under the Master Healer's care. Even if he became ill he's staying with the right person; the most experienced and trusted healer at the temple   
  
############   
  
Obi-Wan sat in a med ward groggy and confused. That is how he spent every afternoon since Master Jinn had been away. Master Healer had assured Yoda that the boy was fine and that his illness did not present itself as violently this time being from Jinn's presence. The opposite was true and Obi-Wan did not know why the healer lied but he was too afraid to tell the truth to Master Yoda when he asked.   
  
Obi-Wan had been given medicine, a sedative that knocked him out every afternoon and when he awoke he felt mentally drained. Somehow Obi-Wan knew this man tried to enter his mind to know of Obi's hidden secrets but Obi refused to give in , evidently because Master Healer Pernile grew angrier at the boy on a daily basis. Obi-Wan was not sure how he had been able to stay this man's persistent attempts to "rape" his mind but he knew he had by the rise out of Pernile he would get when a session was unsuccessfully over.   
  
He would let his mind wander to Master Jinn to override the building sickness and confusion. The treatments Pernile were using and the overwhelming need to be with the master quickly took its toll on Obi-Wan's already deteriorating health.   
  
############   
  
Things were going well with the mission. Late in the evening, with work and diplomacy under control Xanatos excused himself to study for a test he was to take when they returned to the temple. Master Jinn and Knight Gayron sat and talked.   
  
"How is it Knight Gayron, you have yet to take a Padawan. Master Yoda says you are very good with little ones and I know you were with Obi-Wan."   
  
"I have been told that and I also have been told not to worry, they grow up quickly. Nevertheless, I'm just not sure I want to handle someone so young. In a class room that's fine and I don't fear missions for myself. However if I had the added responsibility of a child I am not sure how I would handle that. No, I will wait until I am older. Then maybe I will take one. I hope to take a older padawan that either has lost his master or that can't get along with him. I mean not that I want a master to be killed on a mission to gain a padawan, but reality tells us it does happen. Yes if an opportunity like that arose I would snatch the apprentice up with no problems. I'll just bide my time."   
  
"Well we need good masters and the longer you wait to gain a padawan, the longer it will take for you to become a master."   
  
"Master Jinn you sound like Master Yoda."   
  
  
"I guess because that is what he preached to me when I was a young Knight and hesitant to take a padawan. But I took one and have never looked back or regretted it."   
  
Jinn wondered if that were true. He suffered from regrets even now. The bond with Xani had always been weak and he wondered whose fault it was.   
  
Maybe neither. Maybe I was not to take Xani. Maybe the force had other plans. Maybe its "other plan" is Obi.   
  
The mental remark to himself stunned him. How could he think like that? Obi-Wan was pulling some kind of devious trick to be able to get him to talk against his padawan, Jinn thought.   
  
What I am saying? That's not true. I think the boy does hold evil in him and now that he has penetrated my shields he puts these thoughts in my head. Maybe the healer is right. The boy will have to go through the force cleansing. I do not want him permanently harmed or killed, but he can't be allowed to take control of me and force his own will on me over mine.   
  
The next days were hard for Master Jinn. His battle to keep Obi-Wan out of his mind was tiring the master and draining all of his force strength. He knew he would have to go home soon or he might become ill from using so much of his force to curb the insistence of the bond to harbor within him.   
  
There was also another troubling occurrence. He had been able to feel another in his mind being projected through to him by the bond with Obi-Wan. It had just started the day after they arrived here for the mission. At first it was a flutter in Jinn's mind. Now it became more and more prevalent, especially each afternoon.   
  
If what the master thought was true then Obi-Wan might be controlled by the dark side for someone else was in his mind, possibly guiding and helping Obi-Wan form a bond with Jinn.   
  
//Could it be that Obi-Wan also shares a bond with the Dark lord, Sidious himself and that is the other person in his mind and now mine? That might be it. That is why the child possesses so much force and is able to penetrate my shields, Sidious must be helping him and telling him what to do. I know for a fact that at times another lurks in Obi-Wan's mind. I feel the other's eerie ominous presence even now within Obi-Wan's sub consciousness.//  
  
  
######################  
  
  
###########   
  
The next two days only brought an intense and increasing need for Qui-Gon to go home, or that was what he felt. He had contacted Yoda and had been assured Obi-Wan was fine. Every time he tried to talk to the former slave however, Master Pernile would tell Master Jinn it was not a good time for a variety of reasons each time.   
  
Qui-Gon was beginning to suspect that the healer did not wish for him to speak with Obi-Wan at all. The master would think how absurd his thoughts were and put them and his worry for Obi-Wan aside in order to deal with the mission at hand..   
  
//I shouldn't be that concerned for him anyway. Nothing will come of this bond. It was built on trickery and deceit by someone. Who I don't know, but his presence is ever increasing in Obi-Wan's mind and that makes his presence be felt in mind. Maybe the healer knows something and wants me not to contact the boy for a good reason. Maybe it could increase the bond. I am sure he only has mine and Obi-Wan's best interest in mind when he keeps me from speaking with him.//   
  
Still the master felt the need to contact the boy. He grew melancholy over not being able to have any visual or vocal contact with Obi-Wan.   
  
  
Jinn cursed himself for allowing the former slave to manipulate his mind in such a manner that would cause the Jedi master actual pain over not being with him. All the while he assured himself things back on Coruscant were fine, he was thinking of a way to get to the temple quicker than what Yoda said. His former master wanted the team to stay there at least another week. //impossible//, thought Master Jinn. //I have to go back. Why, is something is pulling me back? //  
  
Jinn worked on the paperwork necessary to have ready for the council. Gayron and Xanatos worked with the people making sure they understood all the factions of the treaty. Qui-Gon could not help but notice that Xanatos seemed in a better mood. He occasionally smiled as he laughed and talked to the young Knight while they did their work . Qui-Gon thought it was because they were away from the Kenobi child and that the young Knight in turn was not much older than Xanatos himself.   
  
At least Xanatos had calmed down about their temporary closed off bond. Jinn could not even remember now how it was to have a bond with his padawan. Now all he ever felt was the insistence of Obi's bond to be allowed to form. Jinn continually fought it though.   
  
Yoda commed Master Jinn and Qui-Gon found out he would not have to ask to leave early. Master Yoda wanted them to return "NOW"!   
  
Qui-Gon became alarmed at the urgency in Master Yoda's voice. His face had such a look of concern or call it worry that Master Jinn knew something was wrong, but what?   
  
"Is there a problem?"   
  
"Problem there may be. Not sure I am, but come home you will. Take your ward home with you as soon as you arrive you also will. Something not right there Qui-Gon.. Feel it through the force I do. Child seems ill he does however Pernile insists he's fine. Not sure what it is. Just come home to him now."   
  
Jinn's first inclination was to pack up and leave now, //right now//, he thought. Then the master hesitated.   
  
"Master Yoda do you think it wise for me to let this child control my life? If he is able to control me then why not others at the temple. No I should not just drop everything and go too him in this manner."   
  
"Feel it you have not? Does not the force direct you home to this temple and now? Lie to me Qui-Gon Jinn you will not."   
  
"Yes Master I have even considered calling you and asking you to cut our time short here and let us return. Call it a feeling or.."   
  
"Listen to the force you did not Master. Not wise it is to turn a deaf ear on it. Should have told me your concern before now. Right I am to have you home."   
  
"What if this is not a calling through the force, but some magical devious way Obi has planned to get me back to the temple where with physical and visual contact, the bond will only form more rapidly."   
  
"Of the dark this calling is not. Felt it myself I have Qui-Gon. Assure you of the light it is and problem it will be, if you do not return soon. Reason for rapid return you will not give. Enough it is for the knight and Xanatos to know return now they should. Tell them you will that it my decision to bring you back. TELL NO ONE Qui-Gon. Only yourself and I to know of this. Important to the Jedi this is. Much danger I feel for you and for the little slave Obi-Wan. Rumblings in the force tells me of real danger at this very temple."   
  
Qui-Gon immediately almost in a run found Xani and Gayron. He told them of Master Yoda's abrupt decision to have them return as soon as today to the temple.   
  
Xani as well as the young knight seemed both curious and perplexed by the need for the hasty return, but they did not question the head master of the mission, Qui-Gon. They packed their things and within two hours they were in their little transport with the auto pilot's coordinates set on their destiny, Coruscant.   
  
The feeling of a sense of urgency overwhelmed Qui-Gon as he made sure the settings were correct on the auto pilot.   
  
//How can this boy who has gotten under my skin and has annoyed me in so many ways manage to worm his way in my mind and if I didn't know better, in my heart. First I want to throttle him and accuse him of everything the dark is and the next moment, I see him as a helpless child reaching out for someone to care for him.//   
  
Less than six hours and the ship that carried the Jedi would dock on the landing port high on top of the temple on Coruscant.   
  
Xanatos seemed to feel Jinn's need to be left alone. So did Knight Gayron. Neither were sure of what was going on, even after they in private, without Jinn, they discussed it.   
  
They knew something was indeed wrong for Jinn to be in an almost meditative state the entire trip. He seldom even ate for he could not break his meditations. Extremely unusual for the big master thought Xani. He personally had been with Qui-Gon for several years and had never seen him is such distress.   
  
Jinn had his own personal reasons for being in such a stress. Not three hours after boarding the ship Qui-Gon went into a meditative trance to try to actually link with Obi-Wan. It was dangerous and he knew it. It could have caused the bond Obi-Wan pressed so reverently on Jinn, to form completely. However that did not happen. What alarmed the master so much, was a slight whisper of three words in his mind; HELP ME MASTER.   
  
Obi-Wan's tormented and agonizing plea was followed by a sudden jolt to the Jedi master's mind. The jolt was accompanied by a great deal of blinding pain that signaled the mental disconnecting of Obi-Wan to the master. Jinn remained in the meditative trance trying to make contact with the child again with no success.   
  
He surprised even himself by doing such a thing. However he felt he must know if the child was alright.   
  
//Why after so many relentless and constant attempts to bond with me would the child just withdraw from my mind? I know he lives. I can feel his signature through the force. Did the child do this willingly or was he manipulated into an action he had no intention of doing on his own?//   
  
What Qui-Gon was not aware of was that as he attempted to make contact, Obi-Wan did the same with Qui-Gon. He knew that their mental link or bond had been interrupted in some way. He did not know how or why their connection faltered because he did not know how it established itself in the big master's mind to begin with. That did not keep Obi-Wan from being afraid. He lay on the gurney in the med unit and looked at Master Healer while Pernile prepared another injection for him. Kenobi had a feeling that this master in some way interfered with Master Jinn and his connection. Now Obi-Wan felt alone and empty without what Jinn called their "bond". He knew Master Jinn did not want it but right now Obi-Wan wanted the security of their mental joining more than he did anything in his life.   
  
  
###Just before Jinn lost contact with Obi-Wan back at the temple!!###   
  
  
The healer advanced closer and closer to the little slave, a needle in the forefront edged closer to its target, Obi-Wan's arm.   
  
The child had already suffered several bursts of electric power that surged through his mind making him nauseated and disorientated by the confusion the neurons created in his mind. Still he attempted gallantly to stay in some semblance of mental control of his own mind.   
  
"Very soon boy your power will be mine. When I am finished with you, you'll be a babbling idiot and then you'll see how much Master Jinn wants you then to care for. This drug will see to that. Yes after this, the council will be forced to put you in an asylum for the insane."   
  
The last words spoken by Pernile were just a hazy slur of jumbled up words. Obi-Wan's vision and all his other senses dulled as he felt the hot flash of liquid medication coursing though his veins while Pernile roughly jabbed the needle in Obi's arm that injected him with…………?  
  
  
#############  
  
  
Jinn waited at the door of the transport it touched down, to be the first off the ship. He had already instructed his padawan to take their things to their apartment, he would soon be there.   
  
That was not exactly the truth for Jinn was not sure what he would find at the med unit. Yoda had not contacted him with any distressing news, but still Jinn harbored something akin to raw fear. Fear, he as a Jedi master had encountered, however had been able to control it. The magnitude of this fear out weighed any the Master had ever felt through his years. It was hard to disperse such strong feelings of anticipated doom and despair by the master even though he knew his concern was unnatural, uncalled for, and unusual to feel toward someone he shared no bond with.   
  
Jinn almost ran over two initiates hurrying through the hall as he rushed to the med unit.   
  
However once there, he slowed his pace and seemed almost reluctant to open the door with Master Healer Pernile's name on it. He dreaded what he might find out; what condition the boy was in. Jinn had no doubts now that something terribly wrong had occurred and it had to do with the boy, but still he could not even contemplate what he was about to find out.   
  
Qui-Gon hesitated at the door separating him from Master Healer Pernile. His large hand rested on the doorknob and he tried to gain control of his raging thoughts.   
  
//I have to at least seem rational and have a grip on my emotions before I talk with him.//   
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes, inhaled a large calming breath, and focused on at least appearing to be calm as he turned the door knob to open the door….   
  
Jinn could literally see the surprised shock on the master healer's face when he saw who his uninvited visitor was.   
  
"Ugh.. Well.. Master Jinn this is indeed a surprise. I certainly did not expect you back so soon."   
  
  
//I am sure you didn't.//   
  
Jinn was not sure why he held so much mistrust and animosity for the healer but he did and he was going to find out why he harbored so much concern for the former slave he rescued and now had put him in danger. Jinn was positive the child was in danger, but why, how, and by whom he was not sure. It was something, some kind of feeling being telepathically sent to him by the force but still he could not reason his outright alarm.   
  
" Master Yoda had us return sooner than even I had anticipated. I have come to take Obi-Wan home."   
  
"Well there could be a problem with that you see…"   
  
Jinn did not let the man finish. He suspected those words to come from the healer and now he wanted to know immediately what the problem could possible be.   
  
"Just what do mean Master Pernile. There should be no problem with Obi-Wan coming home since I am his custodial guardian. He may still return here for the treatments on a regular basis."   
  
" That won't be necessary.... I mean having him return here. In fact I don't think he will be able to leave here until a proper facility is found for him."   
  
Jinn sat down and was immensely glad a chair was almost under him.   
  
"What do you mean facility? Why can't he just come with me now?"   
  
Qui-Gon tried to quell the rising fear that had again enveloped him.   
  
"I hate to tell you this but since you had no true desire to bond with the boy anyway, I don't suppose it will come as such devastating news. I ran into some problems when trying to access Obi-Wan's mind to get to the bottom of this. I really thought I could help him but instead I am afraid I might have done him irreversible damage to his mind. I had the best intentions for him Master Jinn I assure…."   
  
"Just out with it Pernile. What have you done to the child?"   
  
"Master Jinn I resent your inference. We always knew we had to access the boy's mind. You, yourself said it would be necessary to find out if the bond in truth formed from the force or of something as sinister as the dark forces. I, in a way, only did what you asked. I attempted the create an entrance to his mind. Let me explain. I used Neuron electric telepathic trackers on the boy. The amount of neurons sent to the boy's mind was horribly and mistakenly misjudged; the power more than double of what should be sent, shocked Obi-Wan's mind. To put it in simpler terms shall we say Obi-Wan's mind was "fried" by the excessive amounts of the electrical charge.."   
  
Jinn stared up at the master before still not sure he had heard what he just had. The healer was the best the Jedi had and he made such a drastic and devastating mistake?   
  
Qui-Gon could only send a glaring look at Master Pernile as he continued to try to explain the boy's condition.   
  
"I knew he held quite immense power through the force whether light or dark I was still not certain. Though we knew he possessed such force my assistant forgot to adjust the power to compensate for the force collar on him. He adjusted the settings on its highest potential when he read how many midichlorains the boy harbored in his blood stream; sending a massive charge of electric neurons shock to the boy's brain. Quite damaging it was. Also irreversible I am afraid."   
  
"Where is he? I want to see the boy right now. Do you understand, IMMEDIATELY"   
  
Master Healer knew Jinn was reaching a dangerous point of his anger. He had never truly seen this big master exhibit such hostility and it alarmed him. However he must go through with this farce and convince Jinn he did not intend to harm the boy. The opposite though was true.   
  
"Well you are certainly welcome and entitled to see him. However be aware I can not release him to you. While his health is not an issue, his mental competency is. We will have to do mental workup on the boy before we can help him."   
  
"From what you have told me you have helped enough. You have helped into to a life of nothingness. You should have proceeded with the force cleansing. It might not have left such a devastating effect on the boy."   
  
"True Master Jinn, but it was your wish to try not to force cleanse the boy's blood but instead to find the source and reason of the mysterious bond the boy tried to pressure you into. I did what you asked."   
  
"And why wasn't Master Yoda notified?"   
  
"He is the High master of this temple. I was in the process of writing a report, but I did not feel the need to rush down the temple corridors to tell him news of a former slave who had no real connection to this temple other than trying to tamper with your mind Master Jinn. I quite likely have done you a favor. Is not the bond dormant now? You should be able to link uninterrupted and successfully with Padawan Xanatos now. I'm sure that is more a priority for you than worrying about a former slave that you have done all you can for. He is at least out of the grips of the slavers now."   
  
"Yes, he certainly is. And if Obi-Wan is how you have explained him to be, he will live his live devoid of true existence and knowledge of the world around him."   
.   
  
Jinn's back was turned as he left to seek Obi out while the Master healer still rambled on. Had it not been turned he would have seen a sinister smirk form on the Master Healer's face as he shouted his last words.   
  
Almost in a tone of maliciousness and cruelty, Pernile gave his opinion of the boy as Jinn headed down the hall to see for himself what kind of condition the boy had been placed in by this "madman".   
  
"Well we all have our fate we are forced to deal with and accept, Master Jinn. Now Obi-Wan Kenobi has been given his."  
  
  
  
##################  
  
  
  
  
Master Yoda entered an obscure little room in the temple's med unit. There was nothing to make the room stand out other than it was off from the others. No it was not for quarantined patients, it was for the mentally insane. It was for one who was suspected of having the capabilities of hurting himself or someone else.   
  
In that room he found Qui-Gon Jinn sitting on the foot of the bed that held the little former slave Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
Jinn at first did not even acknowledge his former master's arrival, opting instead to sit there quietly staring at the boy in bed.   
  
Then still without a word he looked over to Master Yoda and the little master could see the pain and concern in every line wrinkled in the master's face. Master Yoda could not help but note how drained physically and mentally his former pad wan looked.   
  
"How Master Yoda. Master Pernile said he did not force cleanse Obi-Wan's blood to destroy his midichlorians. How could he wind up like this?"   
  
It did not take a Jedi or a healer to know the boy was nothing more than a vegetable left in a catatonic state by this neuron treatment of some kind the healer had been doing on Obi-Wan.   
  
Jinn let out a grunt then a mocking laugh of sarcasm.   
  
"Of course Master Pernile said it was a tragic mistake. I think he lies. I think I blamed the wrong person for the evil I felt being emitted from the temple. I think I confused the message. It was not Obi-Wan who held so much dark in him, it was Master Pernile, a Jedi healer."   
  
"A very high Jedi healer he is. Voice accusations like that without proof you should not and will not again. Understand me Padawan? Do this quietly we will. Get to bottom of this we also will."   
  
"Yes, but is it too late for the boy? While I did not want to bond with him, I did not want something like this to happen to him. I would not wish his fate on even my enemies. His mind seems gone."   
  
Obi-Wan's bed sat by the window. What he did at the Jinn's home to amuse himself was to whimsically look out the window at the many various space travel ships that passed. Now he looked out of the window with a cold blank look blanketing his face with seemingly sightless eyes focused forward, never showing even a miniscule twitch to them. His body did not even flinch at the noise Qui-Gon made with the scraping of the chair legs when he moved it to sit on the bed with Obi.   
  
"Tragic it is if the child suffered at the hands of one of our own. Tragic for the Jedi, more so for Kenobi."   
  
" So it is not just I who suspects the master did something intentionally to cause Obi-Wan to be in this state. I know we both felt something through the force. You eluded to that fact when you called me back. Had I just had the foresight not to have left him in the first place."   
  
"Ignorant to the truth I was also Master Jinn. See first if our hunch is correct though we will.."   
  
Jinn watched as Master Yoda pulled out a machine that Masters used when they were in search of babies who might be force sensitives. It was a pocket sized midichlorian counter.   
  
"Master Yoda you said he did not destroy the midichlorians with the force cleansing procedure."   
  
"If correct I am he did not. Did something worse to Obi and himself if what I think is correct. For Obi-Wan can not recover and Healer Pernile will become a criminal Jedi if truth in what I suspect there is."   
  
Yoda proceeded to stick the boy in the finger and squeezed it to allow a drop of blood to flow out on a small piece of glass.   
  
Yoda then put to tiny slide into the midichlorian machine and turned it on. The small humming sound let them both know it was going through the calculus procedure.   
  
Yoda's ears twitched and his face crunched in a frown. The only sound from the wizened master was a low grunt.   
  
"Thought right I did Master Jinn."   
  
"What did you think Master Yoda? What exactly did Master Pernile do to him?"   
  
"Did not destroy the midichlorains Master Pernile stole them he did."   
  
With that Yoda commed security for immediate lockdown of the temple. They had to retrieve the blood harvested from Obi-Wan. Pernile had managed to gather every midichlorian in Obi-Wan's blood in one containment, probably no more than a pint of blood saturated with highly concentrated midichlorians.   
  
In essence he had stolen Obi-Wan's force through his massive midichlorian count. Not only did he do that, he had left the boy's mind nothing but jelly but more than likely intentionally zapped him with high quantities of the electrical charged neurons.   
  
Had Obi-Wan had at least some of his midichlorians he could have tolerated the assault to the force and the neuron shock to his brain, but without his midichlorains there was no way too protect himself and there was no way to rejuvenate his mental nerve endings to come out of this catatonic state he was in.   
  
Qui-Gon tore out of Obi's room but when he got to the healers office he along with his paperwork he needed was already gone. The other papers not needed was everywhere strewn through the office. Jinn then contacted the front gates which was now locked down because Yoda had ordered it.   
  
Master Jinn got bad news when the guard at the gate said that the Master Healer had left not long before the locked down was ordered.   
  
Qui-Gon returned to Obi-Wan to find Master Yoda sitting quietly talking to the boy as if Obi-Wan understood and listened.   
  
For unlike the way Obi-Wan was, while Jinn was there, sedate and calm, when he left the boy became overly agitated and Master Yoda had to use the force plus his calming voice to keep the child in his bed.   
  
Yoda looked up to see Qui-Gon.   
  
"Sad this is. Suppose I do, we can leave him here until other healers confirm what I suspect.   
  
Master Jinn looked at the boy who had returned looking at the window with no indication of comprehending anything.   
  
"Master what is it exactly you suspect?"   
  
"Tell you I should not Master Jinn. For keep him I am sure you will not be willing."   
  
"What do you mean "keep him"? Master he can't do anything for himself."   
  
Then Jinn realized that maybe Obi-Wan did understand what they were saying, just could not respond to it. He thought his next words.   
  
//He is not much more than a vegetable maybe never regaining any of himself back. How can he stay with me? //  
  
Jinn watched as the former slave quickly jerked his head away so that the master could not see his face. Jinn calmly reached over and with one hand turned Obi's face back to meet his.   
  
There on his flushness of Obi-Wan's face perched two tear drops resembling glittering diamonds dotting each cheek; seemingly caught and unwilling to move. Jinn used his oversized calloused thumb to very slowly and gently wipe them away.   
  
//Did you understand what I said?//   
  
There was no outward indication that he understood and Jinn got nothing from their once mental link, but he still believed Obi-Wan knew what he thought and was just not able communicate that knowledge to him.   
  
Sympathy and concern for the child stirred in Master Jinn. He was still hesitant to let go of this boy even though this was a perfect time to do it. No one, not even Master Yoda would blame him for abandoning the boy now in the condition he was in.   
  
Master Yoda had waited to answer Jinn because he could tell the master's mind drifted somewhere else. He waited until he had Qui-Gon's attention before he continued.   
  
"Know that with certainty we do not what the child capable of doing or not doing. Maybe with kindness instead of fear work wonders on the boy it will, maybe not, however seems to me worth a try. Positive I am. Owe it to the boy the Jedi do to at least attempt to help him now that we have done so much damage to him. What one Jedi did to destroy him, the others hold a certain accountability and obligation to this child for it we do. Also when left you did, child became extremely upset. Master Pernile might be wrong about the bond you and Kenobi had. Threads of it there still may be, yet. Boy needs you by his side he does. Decision yours it is solely. Condemn you I will not for whatever decision you make."   
  
"Master neither you or I wanted this for the boy. I am not sure I can care for him in this state. Then of course I want to track down Healer Pernile."   
  
"Wanted it we did not. Stop it though we failed to do. In failing to act on what the warning the force sent both you and I, failed the boy we also did. Tragic. Other Jedi there are to capture Pernile or if worse is worse then take the boy with you."   
  
"Yes master I know we failed miserably and I will have to live with that though I know it is nothing comparable to what Obi-Wan has to live with. You said there might be one hope for the child. What is it? As far as tracking Pernile with Obi-Wan I am not sure that can be done. He's …he's…"   
  
Jinn was still hesitant to say anything outright which was negative toward the child's recovery or condition. He even put his shields in place so the boy would not know what he was thinking just in case Obi-Wan still possessed that capability.   
  
"Need the blood stolen with high concentrate of midichlorains we do. Blood transfusion will insure Obi's well being. His midichlorians will take hold and multiply. However we must retrieve that blood before Master Pernile gives himself a blood transfusion with it. Then I don't think we could succeed in transfusing it to Obi-Wan.. Obi-Wan only grow worse he will without his midichlorains and worse also he will be without you by his side, I fear."   
  
  
" I will have to think this situation through with Obi-Wan while I pack. For if Pernile and the midichlorian enriched blood is what it takes to get Obi-Wan back to what he was, I will find a way to do it."…………………..   
  
  
HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!  
  
PEACE ewen 


	8. A Potential Jedi apprentice with No Forc...

Yoda left Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to see what the guards had come up with. Some of them had gone out with a couple of the masters to see if Pernile might have hitched a ride with one of the local transports on Coruscant owned by a private citizen. He could not successfully access the transports belonging to the Jedi.   
  
Jinn stood by Obi-Wan's bedside as he contemplated what he should do..   
  
"Listen Obi-Wan if you are able to understand me. I have to ready some things at my apartment and talk with Xanatos. I will return after the healer, Master Yoda has arranged to see you has come in. I can't promise you can stay with me all the time, but until I decide where to search for Healer Pernile you are welcome back to your old home at least temporarily. That should make you feel better."   
  
With the name Pernile voiced by Jinn, he thought he saw a grimace flash quickly a crossed Obi-Wan's face but just as quickly his features returned to the blank unknowing look he had since Qui-Gon entered his room.   
  
Qui-Gon turned to go out and then with the same little tweaking to his mind as before on the ship, but very clearly he heard Obi-Wan's mental command.   
  
//Please Master Qui-Gon take me with you.//   
  
This time the sentence was a little longer but no less heartbreaking than the one Jinn heard begging the master to help him while on the ship, but Jinn had not gotten there in time.   
  
His hand was on the door knob and a part of him wanted to just turn it, step out, and walk away, but the other half of his soul wanted never to do anything that would not comfort and bring the boy a bit of solace.   
  
The compassion he felt for this child overwhelmed him and he could do nothing but return to his bedside and set down in the chair.   
  
//I will just have to wait until the healer checks him over then he'll have to come with me. I can only hope Xanatos understands this for, "by the force", I do not. //  
  
As Jinn adjusted his robe he looked up to to see what he might have imagined was a tiny smile try to appear on Obi-Wan. He was not sure for it happened so quickly before the stone faced gaze reappeared on the boy and he turned to look out the window; his only touch with reality and the outside world now.   
  
######   
  
Qui-Gon was finally able to get the child back to the safety of his apartment and settled on the common room sofa. It had not been done without problems trying to navigate through the halls with Obi-Wan not one step from his side and holding on to Jinn's Jedi robe with a death grip.   
  
Once in the little flat, Qui-Gon was unsuccessful in getting Obi-Wan in his room. The child did follow Master Jinn to his bedroom, but when he turned to leave Obi-Wan, he got up and latched onto the Jedi robe again and refused to release his hold on the master.   
  
Qui-Gon had hoped to deposit Obi-Wan, hidden in the bedroom until he could at least explain this to Xani, without the presence of the child. //It might make it easier to discuss Obi alone with Xani.// That would not happen though. He was forced to take Obi-Wan back into the common room with him.   
  
Obi-Wan sat as if on display in the common room. He had made one curious movement. He went over to the large bay window in the common room and settled himself on a giant floor cushion. It was the place he normally watched the world pass by. He became engrossed again looking out. He seemed almost content with being at his usual spot.   
  
Jinn went to make tea but once in the kitchen opted for flavored tea for Obi-Wan and a very strong "enough to stand up and walk" cup of cha. He needed the added stimulant, he suspected to deal with his occasionally hot headed padawan.   
  
Qui-Gon was in the middle of trying to coax the child to hold the cup and drink his tea. He would drink small sips if Jinn held it up for him. It was as if the boy forgot how to do the most basic of things, holding and drinking his own tea was probably only one of many things he could not perform on his own. Qui-Gon thought with retraining he would be able to more assist himself with his everyday living. However the quandary of it was what would Jinn do until then, especially if he wanted to go in search of Pernile?   
  
When Master Jinn went to set Obi-Wan's tea down and pick his steaming hot drink up he almost ran into his rightful padawan, Xanatos Crion. He had not felt his presence in the room. Nothing of his force signature availed itself to the big master, quite unusual for master and apprentice. However nothing of late had been normal about the bond if they indeed had a bond thought Qui-Gon.   
  
Xanatos stood unmoving in the center of the room. Jinn could not get a feel for what his apprentice thought. Was it anger or disgust that reared itself in Xanatos? Jinn felt rolling emotional turmoil in the room. It had always been there, possibly because Obi-Wan felt the same way but now the aura through the force eluding to distress from one or more of the force sensitives present, had grown to mammoth proportions.   
  
"Xanatos I had hoped to explain this to you in private."   
  
"Why didn't you master? Did he tell you not to spend anytime with me a lone. Does he fear that just maybe our bond will reconnect itself. I doubt it."   
  
[Xani shouts to Obi-Wan.] Do you here that Obi-Wan Kenobi?? I think you have been successful in completely annihilating the already pathetic bond that Master and I once shared."   
  
Xanatos then turned back to his Master to continue speaking with him.   
  
" Do you feel any of our bond master? Is there even glint of what we once shared still battling to stay claim on it's rightful place within you mind?. You were well aware our link was not as strong as a normal training bond between master and apprentice from the beginning then this.."little Obi" had to come into our lives."   
  
"Listen Xanatos I would like to explain something to you concerning Obi. He .. Well he .."   
  
"What is it master? Has he taken over the household? Does he literally own your mind now? He does not own mine. I tell you what, I am going to Knight Gayron's apartment. He invited me anytime things got too difficult. See Master people are starting to notice I have been cast aside for this one. You and Obi-Wan enjoy your tea or whatever. Call me when you decide what you wanted to tell me and then say it. Personally I don't want to come home…back here… until the boy has found another place to live. Let's see if you even have the courage and outright guts to send him away."   
  
Jinn could not explain and he did not want to make a scene in front of Obi-Wan. Xanatos walked out the door slamming it behind him. He had not given his mentor and master a chance to go over all that had happened to the child.   
  
//He begrudges me caring for a child that could not possibly replace him as my apprentice, unless he can make very long strides in his recovery. Then I would have to be willing for Obi-Wan to be apprenticed to me. Xanatos has jumped to too many conclusions. I'll let him cool off before I attempt to speak with him again. Maybe being with the young Knight is good for him right now. He can vent his anger somewhere other than on me or Obi-Wan.//   
  
Jinn glanced back to see the former slave fast asleep on the body pillow laying in front of the window. He took his robe from where it hung and covered the boy up. He welcomed time to himself without either boy to think things through and to later find out what Yoda had come up with concerning Pernile's whereabouts.   
  
//Maybe I should meditate and see if I can get a handle on my life which seems to have taken a downward turn when it comes to Xanatos and Obi-Wan.//  
  
  
  
Yoda realized that Master Jinn might have difficulty coming to his office to discuss Pernile. Once he had pertinent information for the favored Qui-Gon, Master Yoda rushed to his place.   
  
"Have news I do Master Jinn."   
  
Jinn placed his forefinger to his lips to signal Master Yoda to lower his voice. He pointed to the window and Yoda saw the boy sleeping comfortably on the big pillow. Jinn ushered the master to the kitchen and quietly closed the door.   
  
" You have news of Pernile? Do you know where he is?"   
  
Jinn did not think Master Yoda could have possibly come up with his whereabouts this quickly and without putting a signal knight or master out to track him down.   
  
"Just so happens, stroke of luck we have had. Knight Diener returning from mission he was on public transport. While waiting at the landing port on Telos, he saw Master Healer Pernile disembark from a public ship and hail a hover taxi. He knew of the lockdown and the alert. He followed him he did. There now he is. Told him I have not to attempt anything. Make things worse he could."   
  
"But master if he waits and Pernile transfuses Obi-Wan's blood then all will be lost to us."   
  
"Listen Jinn you will. Knight, young he is. First solo mission he returns from. Not experienced enough. Need help he does. Botch this job I would not want him to do. To go important to you and the boy it is."   
  
"I can see how it is of the utmost importance to Obi-Wan but except for the avenging of Obi-Wan's predicament, I don't see how it is important to my actual welfare to have the boy's blood back.   
  
Jinn was very concerned for the child and he did want him to recover, but the way Master Yoda stated it "important to both," left a chill in Jinn. He felt the Master Yoda meant something very precise when he said it was important to Qui-Gon.   
  
"In touch with the force you have not stayed lately Master Jinn. Hone in on the force you should and know you will your life changes as we speak. Another mysterious bond at this temple forming . Only this one is not unwanted and quite possible of mutual consent it is."   
  
  
" Xani and Gayron."   
  
It was just a mere whisper from Jinn. Had Master Yoda not been looking directly at the tall master's face, he would not have known what he said. The words might not have been actually spoken out loud. Yoda himself was not certain, the words could have been just mouthed and he read his former padwan's lips.   
  
Once Qui-Gon reached for the force for guidance, he felt the fledgling bond forming between his padawan and Knight Gayron, but he did not feel any objections from either apprentice or the young knight to the bond.   
  
"What is this master some kind of betrayal on Xani's part?"   
  
"No more betrayal on his part than it is on yours, Qui-Gon. Provincial you are my padawan. Outgrow it you should. "   
  
"If I have an ounce of provinciality in me, it is your doing."   
  
  
"Narrow minded or "set in in my ways" I have never been accused of, Qui-Gon and you will not do it now. Reach further to the force you will and see nothing sinister or betraying about the bond that Knight Gayron and Xani seemed to have started. Through the force it was given and honor it the Jedi council will be forced to do if it forms completely it does. To stop their bond is to do away with the boy, Kenobi. Before I send you to help Knight Dierner in his quest for Pernile's capture, think you should what you want. Keep the boy then possibly lose your apprentice you will."   
  
"How could you or the force ask me to do such a thing? I mean I want to keep my apprentice, yet I want no more harm to befall Obi-Wan. Why would the force dictate to me I must choose one over the other?"   
  
"Force knows your heart I think more than you do. Seek within the force and you will find the truth about yourself Master Jinn for I will not point it out though know it also I do."   
  
"No, I disagree. I think I know what you want me to do and I am not all that sure the force wants me to do what you think is right. Master Yoda, it would not be masterly-like to throw my padawan away, just give up on him. I am not sure there will not be some kind of censure or sanction placed on my head by the council if I cast Xanatos away in favor of this boy even if he recovers fully and I could take him as my padawan. Then of course you forget that he is too old to train. You have stated as much yourself."   
  
"Censure you will not be if the force demands this joining. The council will see that, but still your decision it is. Also if the force deems Obi-Wan Kenobi be trained then who am I or you to countermand the force itself?"   
  
"If it is my decision, then let me handle it in the way I wish too and decide what I also wish."   
  
"Running out of time Obi-Wan Kenobi is. Find Pernile first you will, then must know in your mind and heart which boy you want for apprentice you do. Now I leave you to pack. Go too Knight Dierner you will."   
  
"Master what will I do with Obi-Wan and I need to talk with Xanatos before I leave?"   
  
  
"The boy must go with you he will. Need someone to watch him, send someone I will with you. Xanatos still your padawan he is and by your side he shall be. Knight Gayron needs most field experience he does. Now pack and ready Obi-Wan. Leave in half an hour you will. Notify Xanatos and Knight Gayron I will."   
  
Yoda walked out with the pompous all-knowing attitude he walked into the Jinn's home with.   
  
Jinn thought this idea of him forming a training bond and taking Obi as his apprentice if he recovered was ludicrous. He also thought it was incredibly bad idea to take Xani and Obi-Wan together on a mission along with the knight who had managed to steal his apprentice by forming a bond with Xani. Jinn was not sure he could be trusted and even worse he feared the outcome of putting both boys together on a transport ship.   
  
############   
  
A twenty-four hour trip and the Jedi would be on Telos, Xani's home planet.   
  
Back in Xani's mind he had a desire to visit with his father once there. He knew Jedi should not crave the comfort of their families, but on occasion they were allowed to visit their home world and their family members.   
  
Gayron knew of the desire of Xanatos but since the bond between master and apprentice lay dormant for now Qui-Gon had not knowledge of it.   
  
Jinn had been busy getting Obi-Wan aboard and then settled on the ship. Not an easy task when Obi-Wan would refuse to loosen the hold he had on Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan seemed to fear everyone now.   
  
//No wonder!!,// thought the big master. //So many strangers have abused him in so many different ways. Once, he even thought me capable of harming him.//   
  
Qui-Gon thought back to when Obi-Wan was terrified he intended to used the belt on him. What the pirates did to him tore down any self-confidence he had and then Master Healer Pernile, a Jedi to be trusted, had betrayed what trust the JedI had managed to build up and took away Obi-Wan's comprehension of anything.   
  
Qui-Gon noticed Xani walk up to him on the ship.   
  
"Master, I mean Qui-Gon, Knight Gayron has us in orbit now. Is there anything else you wish of us?"   
  
"Xanatos I hate to ask this of you but I would like to know if your father would be willing to house us while we are on Telos. I need a safe place to leave Obi-Wan and I don't think a run-down hotel would be that place."   
  
Xani was delighted. Master Jinn had finally said something that the padawan did not object too. He very much wanted to visit his father to get some insight on what he thought about what Xanatos contemplated doing.   
  
I// want to renounce Master Jinn as my master and ask if Knight Gayron can take over my apprenticeship. Even if Obi-Wan does not return to normal, I don't think Qui-Gon and I can recapture what has been lost between us and our bond.//   
  
Xanatos could not help but realize he became more and more hesitant to call the Jedi master "his master". It just didn't feel right anymore…….   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon sat on a long padded bench that lined one side of the pilot's section of the ship. In front of him sat Xani and Knight Gayron in the pilot and co-pilot's seat. Obi-Wan laid stretched out with his head nestled in the Jedi's lap sound asleep. It was not a welcome sleep for Obi-Wan and Jinn did not know how the child would react when he awoke from the force induced sleep Jinn put him in. Obi-Wan had let his objections be known by his flailing arms and kicking legs, but never a word uttered. There had a few grunts loud sighs, but no words from the little former slave. He had become too difficult and demandingly possessive for Master Jinn to deal with, not even allowing the master to check on the status of their trip. Jinn had no choice but to induce a force sleep on the former slave.   
  
  
While allowing Obi-Wan to settle in a deeper sleep Master Jinn had time to observe Xani and the young knight at least from the back of them. He could not help but feel a little jealously and anger toward the man who tried to steal his padawan right out form under his nose.   
  
//Face it Jinn you have not been a very good master to Xani, or you would have found a way to reconnect with him instead of allowing this little one come between you. What are you doing. The council will ask you that one old man and you had better have an answer for it. //  
  
Jinn batted a conversation between him and his subconscious as he watched the knight and Xanatos while they cheerily held a conversation between each other, something the master had not been able to successfully do and with such harmony as Gayron had managed in a long time. Jinn did not know who to blame, himself, Xanatos, or the knight Gayron himself for allowing the bond to form. Jinn knew had he and Xanatos shared a strong bond this could not have happened to either of them. Now that it had Jinn thought there had to be a way to counteract the failing bond they had and then literally rip apart the fledgling bonds of Obi-Wan to him and Gayron to Xani.   
  
//One minute I think I have to always be with this child here and then the next I have anger for him for stifling my bond with Xanatos. I am not sure I am willing to just give up on Xani and our bond. It is not nature to just give in without some kind of battle defending what is mind. //  
  
The possession of Xani was not physical like a slave, it was parental feelings he had for the boy or once thought he and Xani both mutually shared.   
  
Jinn was indeed going back and forth for now he was convinced he and Xani should stay together.   
  
That made Obi-Wan and Gayron not needed or wanted on this trip Jinn crept back into the old feeling of betrayal and of being tricked by the boy who juts moments ago, he couldn't harbor a bad thought about.   
  
  
  
Jinn left Obi-Wan on the bench asleep, while he went forward and had Xani comm his father to notify them of their arrival. He heard Xanatos talking to his father and he explained that a young Knight returning from his first mission was fortunate enough to bag the runaway Jedi.   
  
.   
Xanatos did not realize how false his words would be. Knight Diener's "fortunate" spotting of Pernile would very soon turn "unfortunate". Standing watch over Healer Pernile would be the last official service the young knight would ever do for the Jedi. He would be one with the force before Jinn could arrive.   
  
  
All the arrangements were made. They would stay at the De' Crion home and be the guest of Xanatos' father. While not a mansion, the home was exceedingly comfortable. Xanatos' father had been quite successful when the diamond mines were first discovered. He got in quick and out just as quickly making his livelihood now from the riches that befell him on just one mine. Xanatos had grown up quite differently than Obi-Wan had.   
  
The former slave had a hard life before enslavement then harder still when his parents were killed and he was enslaved.   
  
Now Jinn did not know if the boy would even have a life to better himself if this damage to him could not be corrected. He tapped his fingers on the console to show his impatience. He also grew weary of watching Xani interact so willingly and trouble free with Gayron. He waited until his apprentice went to the back to fetch them drinks to say anything to the knight.   
  
"Do you think just to snatch my apprentice from out from under my nose with me standing by and saying nothing about it too me? Did you think I would not find out?"   
  
"Master Jinn I did not initiate this bond and I believe neither did Xani. If he did, what of it? It has been clear to everyone at the temple since Obi-Wan arrived that Xanatos has been cast aside in favor of the little slave. Now I try not to past judgment on you. Because you are a master to my knighthood I have to honor your station within the Jedi order, but what I don't have to honor is the way you have treated Xanatos Crion in favor of this little homeless one back there. He can't be trained. Even Master Yoda said it, yet you hold to him as if he is already your apprentice. So you see Master Jinn I don't see where it is Xanatos or I that are in the wrong here.. Please don't take this as disrespect to a Jedi master, however I feel you are the one who has wronged Xanatos not the other way around. Oh! by the way, it did take you a very long time to "know" about our bond too long for a bonded master and apprentice if they were truly bonded."   
  
Obi-Wan woke up and seemed angry with Master Jinn for the force induced nap the master put him. Nevertheless the child still continued to cling to the master not willing to let go of the robe even as they disembarked from the ship and headed for Xanatos' family home.   
  
"Please don't take this personally Master Jinn, but I truly don't see how you plan to go help Knight Dierner when you have Obi-Wan literally on you coat tail. I mean you can not go into any kind of battle with the boy."   
  
"The "boy" as you call him will have to stay at the De' Crion home. Xanatos, if necessary will stay with him."   
  
"Master I think I should go help."   
  
Xanatos clearly did not like the prospect of being left behind to baby-sit or for any reason.   
  
"Do you think that is fair Master Jinn to make your padawan stay and baby-sit the boy you would replace him with in a heartbeat if given a chance. If you valued his apprenticeship to you, you would not leave him behind, he would be right by your side as is his rightful place."   
  
"Need I remain you Knight Gayron who you are addressing. I am a senior master, well above your knighthood status. To question my authority over my own padawan would not be wise if you expect to keep your knighthood within the Jedi. For I can assure you I can see to it, you are swiftly terminated if you question my actions again."   
  
Jinn lowered his voice which was almost boisterous during his conversation, practically to a point of shouting. He could feel Kenobi tremble with fear over the two having a confrontation. Jinn did not know if he feared it because it was about him or that the child just could not stand the arguing in front of him.   
  
Either way, Jinn tried to send comfort to the child but as of late, he was not sure if Obi-Wan's mind had the capabilities of always hearing or feeling him through the mental link with him.. He was sure though he made a mental connectiom when the boy knew what he said in the med unit about leaving him and about his condition.   
  
"Now if you are finished Gayron, we will continue to the De'Crion home. I want to drop off Xani and Obi-Wan there and go directly to where Knight Dierner is."   
  
Knight Diener bowed slightly to the head master of the mission.   
  
"Forgive me for overstepping my boundary and you are right, we do need to proceed immediately to the knight's aid. Xani you will have to a stay at your home with Obi-Wan, understood?"   
  
Jinn didn't want to carry the argument further like some jealous woman, but Gayron spoke to his apprentice as if he were Xanatos' master and not Jinn. Jinn got a very uncomfortable feeling and thought that if Gayron did not voice the command to stay there then Xani would have been unwilling too. It seemed as if Xanatos now took his guidance and direction from Gayron instead of Jinn……………………… 


	9. Xani walks A fine line of dark and ligh...

Jinn only had time to greet De'Crion and deposit their bags inside the door so he and Knight Gayron could go to where the young Knight stood guard over Pernile.   
  
"Obi listen to me as you have never listened before. We must capture Pernile and it is of grave importance they you stay here and be good for Xanatos. Understand. He will not let anything happen to you."   
  
Xani did feel a bit of pride creep through his negativity he had been feeling for his master. Jinn felt enough confidence in him to oversee the child he had thus far been willing to move a foot away from.   
  
Jinn turned to go and actually got through the door before Obi rushed to him. He had broken away from the grip Xani had on him. He again grabbed the master by the robe and Jinn thought he would have to put in under ina force sleep. He waited a moment as the boy looked up at him with the most penetrating blue eyes he had ever seen.   
  
Xani stepped forward as if to grab the child and haul him back in the house but Jinn waved him off.   
  
Obi-Wan had attached himself to the master's robe, something he had insisted on doing since leaving the healers ward. He looked into the eyes of Jinn and mind linked with him.   
  
//Be safe.//   
  
//How does he do that? He has to be somewhat coherent, in there somewhere in that jumbled mass of confusion from the neurons. He speaks to me clearly. Can he not vocalize his thoughts.?//   
  
  
  
Jinn thought the boy might just be able to vocalize his thoughts just unwilling or untrusting to do so.   
  
Obi-Wan slowly released his grip to let the master do what he had too. He stepped back inside where Xani immediately grabbed his arm, in case he wanted to try leaving again.   
Qui-Gon got the distinct feeling the child knew he was doing this to help him and did not put up an argument, although Jinn thought he saw fear lacing his now almost blank stare.   
  
###########   
  
  
Jinn and Gayron came upon a two-story brick office building.   
  
"He must have had this place available to him as part of his plan. Where is Knight Diener? I explicitly told him to watch from out here and not get caught."   
  
Jinn shuddered at the thought that the young knight might have been caught spying on Pernile. If he was capable of doing what he did to Obi-Wan then killing a knight would be nothing for him thought Jinn. They circled the building twice, even going over to a small coffee shop across the street to see if maybe he set up sentry there to watch for Pernile, however still no clue of where the knight was.   
  
"I suppose Gayron, we will have to go in ourselves and see if Pernile is there and what happened to our young friend."   
  
"Yes Master Jinn. I don't like it that we don't see him. I know Knight Diener and he would not disobey Master Yoda. I have a bad feeling about this."   
  
######Back at the De'Crion home   
  
  
Obi-Wan had set up guard of sorts of his own. He had found a window and sat down watching out of it and if he expected to see Master Jinn return at any moment.   
//  
Idiot that he is, I still can't find it in myself to hate the boy. This one who has taken my Jedi life from me. I thought I could, but look at him.. So far the Jedi have not helped him very much. In fact it has been do in part to the Jedi that he lives his life out as a vegetable.//   
  
Xanatos went to the dining room where he could still watch over Obi and talk to his father.   
  
He could not help but think his father seemed on edge or extremely nervous.   
  
"Father have we come at a bad time?"   
  
"No,no, actually it could be a very good time. It's just that I did not expect to be inundated by Jedi. I thought your next visit would be with just you and I had or will soon have something for you, call it a gift, but I did not necessarily want you to share it with the entire Jedi community."   
  
"Well this was not my planned visit father, but two or three extra Jedi does not constitute an entire temple full of them."   
  
Still Xani could not understand why his father stood and nervously wrung his hands. Jedi any and all Jedi had before been welcome in his home.   
  
"Listen son I know how you had problems ..ugh.. connecting with Master Jinn. You know the bond and all. While I don't claim to understand it I think I can help you with it"   
  
It seemed to Xanatos that his father grew even more frazzled, to downright a panic state   
  
"Well I was hoping to speak with you about that and tell you my decision I have made because it is so important in my life. I have decided to renounce Master Jinn,….Qui-Gon as my master and take another. In fact that Knight Gayron that is with us, is who I wish to form a training bond with."   
  
"Listen son you may not have too. I have something for you and I think Jinn could remain your master. Of course when I planned to gift to with his surprise I had not way of knowing that you and Jinn would be so intricately linked to it.""   
  
"Don't you see Father, I am not all that sure I want him to be my master any longer?"   
  
"How could you not. He is the most revered Jedi in the order next to Master Yoda and equal to that council member..what's his name?"   
  
"You must mean Master Windu? Nevertheless father if we can not connect with a strong training bond then my Jedi training will falter. I am not as strong in the force as some. You know that. Master Jinn took me with my midiclorain level just barely at the cusp of what they consider strong enough in the force to be trained. Look at him father, poor pathetic waif that he is now, he was blessed with the highest midiclorian count there is. Shame isn't it?"   
  
"He's that boy? That's what I meant when I said a horrible error has been made in getting you and Qui-Gon drug into to this."   
  
  
Still Xani did not know what his father meant and ignored what he said. De'Crion continued.   
  
"Doesn't look like he even has any gray matter up there in his head right now. Doesn't act it either."   
  
Xani had told his father of what some of what had happened when he commed him from the ship to seek permission to stay at his home while they were there.   
  
"I assure you he does, well he did until Healer Pernile decided to remove them from him and make him the imbecile he is now."   
  
De' Crion stumbled back as in shock when he heard of Obi-Wan's midiclorians being taken right out of his blood stream. Xanatos thought it was because he had never heard of anything so barbaric yet medically advanced as removing ones force..   
  
//Just as I thought. Obi-Wan is the boy who had his midiclorians removed and I paid to have it done.//   
  
"Well I still think it is a bad idea to let go of a master that could make you one of the top knights in the Jedi order. I think once you see what I have for you as a present, you won't need to renounce Master Jinn. Your bond can be stronger than any Jedi in the galaxy . Your powers will far out exceed even your master's and he will have not choice but to remain bonded to you. Kenobi will be an after thought with the power you possess. You will be able to even control your master if you so desire."   
  
"What are you talking about father? I just can't multiply my midiclorians at will. Just because I truly want to be stronger in the force does not make it so. No one can increase their count. They are born with it."   
  
From out the kitchen stepped Master Pernile with the same smirk of a smile on his face. Xani instinctively drew his sword.   
  
"You forget padawan, I can increase anyone's midiclorain count. I just have to harvest someone else's and in this case it happened to be someone with the most midiclorain count ever recorded."   
  
He nodded his head to Obi-Wan who now sat in terror at seeing the master healer.   
  
"Now I think you should put that saber away and let me explain. After all it was your father's idea to gift you with this. I needed funds to experiment with the procedure and he supplied them to me. In fact he supplied me with a great deal of credits. Enough that after this, I can work on my experiments and live out an anonymous existence on any planet I want in quiet obscurity."   
  
##########   
  
Back at the office building where the young Knight should have been standing guard Jinn and Gayron managed to break their way into it.   
  
It did not take them long to find one of the people they had looking for. Up on the second floor, stuffed in a large storage closet was the body of Knight Diener, devoid of his saber.   
  
"It would seem we have a healer carting around a pint of whole blood with a light saber in his hands. Just where would we look now?"   
  
Jinn knelt down by the body and out of respect remained silent a moment.   
  
"I'll notify Yoda, Master Jinn, then the authorities so they can have Knight Diener shipped home for proper burial ceremonies."   
  
"Yes you do that. I will be outside."   
  
Jinn mourned privately for the young knight. He did not know him personally but he was a Jedi and as a Jedi he was part of an extended family which stuck together.   
  
We will have to go back to De'Crion's and see what we can come up with. This is not looking good for Obi-Wan. If Pernile decides to inject himself with Obi's blood, if indeed that is his plan, we could very well be too late.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon and the young knight headed back to De'Crion home. Jinn went over what he had planned for the next next step. But the plan did not hold much detail.   
  
"Master Jinn would it be so bad if the boy had no midiclorians. I mean he is too old to train as a Jedi and he has to be assessed whether is of the dark side or not Surely if his of the dark it would be of benefit to the Jedi to have him without his immense midiclorian count.."   
  
"You don't understand do you Knight? You think I just want to dump Xani and take an untrained boy into my home as an apprentice. I did not want to bond with him and I hope not too. Nevertheless if Obi-Wan does not get it midiclorians back then we will be unable to counteract what the neurons did to his mind. While he might recover gradually it would be very gradual maybe years. I do not want the Jedi to have that blame on their heads and neither does Master Yoda. I agree with him. We owe a certain amount of assistance to this boy. He did help Bant and Garen escape."   
  
"I understand that. But forgive me if I overstep my bounds but I feel you owe a certain amount of loyalty to Padawan Crion. Am I not correct?"   
  
"Yes, I agree with you Knight Gayron. I just have to figure out how to balance the two. That's all."   
  
###########At De'Crion home############   
  
  
Pernile stood in the room and waited for what he thought would be Xani's agreement but it never came.   
  
"This is not something I can't just answer too immediately. This is the first I have heard of this Master Pernile. I assure you I was not in with my father with this ridiculous idea."   
  
"If you knew how it could boost your status within the Jedi order, you would not think it ridiculous. With your and Kenobi's midiclorain you will be the preverbal Super man of the Jedi.   
  
"That is what you say. I bet you have no actual study proof of that. It is just a theory until it has been tested and of course I am to be your test subject. Am I right?"   
  
"In a way yes, but it can't hurt you and if I am correct in what will happen, you will far exceed Yoda, Jinn, and the boy there in midiclorians. The Jedi will fall at your feet. I wouldn't care to bet you would have more midiclorians than the Chosen One himself or Sidious. Couldn't complain then could you? You master certainly wouldn't cast you aside for that little wretch if you became that powerful."   
  
That was the only thing to keep Xanatos from taking the man into custody right there. Was he right about Qui-Gon keeping him if he was graced with more power within the force?   
  
Xani looked back over his shoulders and saw Obi-Wan still cowering I from the Jedi healer. He had placed himself glued to the wall hugging it as if he hoped to get further away from where they stood and talk but couldn't.   
  
"I don't know. I need more time to think this through."   
  
"Look I didn't know this was for you. Until today I didn't even know De'Crion was your father. After all, at the temple we always knew you as Xanatos Crion. I guess it was quite chic to drop DE' before your name. Made you less notable that way as a millionaire's son."   
  
A noise behind them drew their attention all three looked over to were Obi-Wan was. He was there, but Xanatos realized he had just let the " Precious One" escape and that could not be good.   
  
Xanatos ran immediately out the door, however by the time he got there Obi-Wan had managed to mingle with the people on the sidewalk and seemed to have vanished.   
  
Qui-Gon will kill me for this. How will I ever explain it to him?   
  
He returned to his father's home without Obi-Wan.   
  
"You didn't find him padawan?"   
  
"Don't call me padawan. You do the Jedi a disservice. How did you manage to escape from Diener, anyway. He won't be showing up here after following you will he?"   
  
"No need to worry. Look I have his saber for a souvenir. Nice one too. It only took one quick slit to his throat to render him all so very dead. Dumb that young knight was, dumb and careless. Not worthy to be called a Jedi for his lack of abilities. He let one lone Jedi healer overtake him without even activating his saber."   
  
"I should just hold you captive and tell Qui-Gon what you and Father did. What am I suppose to do comm Jinn and tell him I let his little one go after he saw the big bad Jedi standing in my father's dining room."   
  
"Well you could do that but I don't think you would benefit from this."   
  
Master Healer Pernile held up a clear plastic flask-like bag, used by med teams to transport whole blood..   
  
"I know you are considering it Xani or you would have already overtaken me. I have no doubts about your abilities as a Jedi because Jinn trained you. No one will have doubts about you if you decide to use this? I'll tell you what. I will chance it for three days and let you think it over. The price might rise because of the wait and the chance with my life I'll be taking. But I think your father can afford it can't you "Dad"?"   
  
"What ever my son wishes to do. The final decision is his."   
  
"I might think about it. Right now though, I have to think of what to do about Obi-Wan. I have to at least appear to be looking for Kenobi when my master gets back. And what if he starts babbling about seeing you here what happens then.   
  
"Silence Xanatos. If he does just tell your master the boy has been acting weird and must now be delusional. Jinn already knows his mind all but gone. If he does regain his speech it will be incomprehensible or it will take him all day to get a sentence out. Besides I am not without a few corrupt friends including pirates like those who kidnapped Kenobi once before. If I can find him then he will be on the next ship out of here."   
  
So sure Pernile. Well don't bet on fooling Qui-Gon. It is not that easy. My master is wise and very in tuned to the living force. He might know I lied just by looking at me."   
  
Then for your sake I hope you don't meet him eye to eye. You know I could get a great deal more money from someone else if I took this elsewhere."   
  
Xanatos grabbed the healer by the throat and shoved him clear a crossed the room.   
  
"Don't mess with me Jedi. You have already caused trouble ten-fold and if you'll see what is rightfully my father's until I am able to think this through. I will trace you from planet to planet until I get you. Now get out of here before Master Jinn and Knight Gayron return."   
  
Pernile left and Xani could only stare at his father questioningly along with disgust.   
  
"I hope you have taught me how to lie well father for my master is not easily fooled by anyone let alone a padawan. If he finds out that you or I had anything to do with losing the boy our lives won't be worth anything. I will be thrown out of the Jedi that you want me to possess so much power for. Then where will I be.   
  
"I never thought of that. I only thought of advances you abilities talents and station with in the Jedi. I only had your best interests in mind."   
  
"We will see Father. I may not have any interest to deal with once Qui-Gon gets back and see his little Obi-Wan gone."   
  
"That in its self should make you want this added power. How dare he attempt to dump you."   
  
"It is not my master who initiated the bond with the boy. and although it hurts, I understand now. It is the force that brings them together, just as it is the force that elicits me to form a training bond with Gayron. Now I must go at least try to find the boy."   
  
Xanatos headed out the front door only to return.   
  
"What's the matter son?"   
  
Xanatos for a moment lost his stoic Jedi calm and actually for once feared his master.   
  
Qui-Gon and Gayron are headed down the street. I can't go out now. I know. I will tell him that I just came back from a lengthy search for the boy and I was just planning on calling him. That will solve the question he will ask about while he was not notified. Yes, that's it. I'll tell Qui-Gon I was too busy chasing the boy down to comm him and then I just returned. I will act out of breath."   
  
The elder De'Crion lifted the edge of the drapes to see where the other two Jedi were exactly.   
  
"He's about to enter the door Xani, so act out of breath or whatever you plan to do."   
  
Jinn took the many steps of the De'Crion home in long strides, two steps at a time. He could not feel Obi-Wan's presence within the home and it alarmed the Jedi master. So much so that he flung the door open and let his blazing blue eyes roam the expanse of the room and hall in his view, no Obi-Wan.   
  
His roaming eyes finally settled on the face of his padawan and his look was all Jinn needed to know that something had happened to the Kenobi child.   
  
Fear gripped Master Jinn, but he tried not to show it. He knew the answer to his question even before he asked. However he asked it anyway?   
  
"Has something happened to Obi-Wan?"……………………….   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Xanatos stood in the middle of the room as he tried to grasp the words from his mind and then find the courage to speak them to his master. He failed horribly at his attempt. Nothing came from his mouth as Qui-Gon stood and waited for an explanation. His eyes bore holes through the Jedi apprentice.   
  
"Xanatos where is Obi-Wan? Did he go lay down for awhile?"   
  
Jinn knew he was just wasting words. He knew perfectly well the boy would not have strayed very far from the door until he returned.   
  
"Master, it was an accident. I mean I turned my back and walked to the dining room. Before I had time to even realize what was going on, the child darted out the door."   
  
Jinn rudely interrupted his padawan.   
  
"You couldn't stop him? A senior padawan in the Jedi order could not stop a half-thinking child, not even with the use of a force hold on him, if need be?"   
  
"Master Jinn I followed him straight out, but there were alot of people congregated at that roadside vendors out there and he got lost in the crowd. Of course I searched for him, but I couldn't find him."   
  
"How long has he been gone? Did you not think to pick up the comm and notify me?"   
  
"Master Jinn I see no reason to brow-beat my son. He told you what happened. He was also just getting ready to comm you and let you know about Obi-Wan. He didn't do so right away because he searched for the little slave first. I personally think it was unwise decision to bring someone like him, I mean in his condition on a mission in the first place. Just asking for trouble you were and you have it."   
  
"I know Xanatos is your son, however I am his master. His obligations lie with the Jedi De'Crion and his priorities are to follow the orders of his master."   
  
A stern foreboding look passed Jinn's face as he waited. He clearly wanted more of an explanation and Xanatos did not offer it up to him.   
  
Knight Gayron decided he should step-in and defend Xanatos. The young knight had only one real problem. While he did believe Xani, he was confused by his shielding from him. Xanatos had never attempted to shield from Gayron since the bond had started forming,   
  
Why now? Xani surely hasn't anything to hide. I mean it could very well have happened to me. I could have let the erratic-thinking boy escape.   
  
"Master Jinn, I don't think repeatedly interrogating your apprentice is going to solve anything. He has told you everything."   
  
"Oh so you have become a mind reader. Are you bonded so deeply with my apprentice that you know his every thought."   
  
Had Jinn still had access to the bond with Xani he would have known that the young man shielded tightly from even Gayron and no one would have known what was in his mind. Gayron was balancing his words with his trust for Xanatos.   
  
"I will assume your words spoken to me were wrought out of distress Master Jinn. For I see no reason for you to reprimand me or talk in such a manner. While we stand here bickering, does not the child continue to get further away? I suggest we go back out and look for him. He can't get far with his mental capabilities what they are. Maybe the local police will find him wondering around. I will contact them and let them know what has happened."   
  
Jinn hated to admit it, but the young knight made a great deal of sense. Standing here going over and over Xanatos' story would not help matters. Jinn was not sure why he was so hard on Xanatos in the first place. He had always carried out his master's command with meticulous care.   
  
//Surely I don't believe he would intentionally let a boy in Obi-Wan's condition run away without trying to stop him? Why do I question what happened so much? It must have gone exactly the way Xani said it did.//   
  
  
"Yes, you make a great deal of sense. You comm the authorities. Then we will leave. Padawan get your robe and accompany us please."   
  
"Now he can go. Before when his rightful place was with you, he was left to baby-sit a jelly-minded child that should not have been here on Telos in the first place."   
  
"De'Crion because you are Xanatos' father I will hold in the words I very much want to say to you. Nevertheless, I have to ask you stand out of the way. This is business that concerns the Jedi."   
  
"When it concerns my son, I will not relent on my statements Jinn. I may personally contact the temple myself and let Master Yoda or Master Windu know of your insubordination as a master to my son."   
  
Xanatos jumped in front of his father and Jinn fearing they might actually come to blows.   
  
"My master is right father. I am a Jedi and it is not your concern. If I should think my master mistreats me in anyway it is for I, not you, to file a complaint and ask the council to launch a formal inquisition on it. I have no intentions at the moment of doing anything. Now we need to find the child."   
  
Jinn was a little taken aback. He did not think he would get verbal support from Xanatos, especially with the failed bond they were both carrying around in their heads.   
  
"Yes, well Xanatos grab your robe we will be on our way. I think Gayron has finished with the notifying the police of the situation here. We notified them earlier of Diener's death."   
  
Jinn wanted to get that out of the way and tell his apprentice that the young Jedi had been killed.   
  
Xanatos first planned not to say anything and then he did because he did not want to spawn suspicion on himself.   
  
"What? Did Pernile escape?"   
  
"Yes and now he will be wanted for murder because he killed Dierner in the process of his escape. The Jedi do no look kindly on my of own being murdered by another Jedi. Let's go. De'Crion if the boy happens to wander back here, keep him here please, and use this to let us know."   
  
Jinn handed him an extra comm he carried on his belt. He didn't really think Obi-Wan would return but he would have De'Crion ready with instructions just in case.   
  
##########In the middle of Telos##########   
  
The city was large and unfamiliar to Obi-Wan as he hurried past the numerous store fronts, with no where to go. All he knew for sure was he wanted away from the De'Crion home because of Pernile. Then fear rose in the little former slave for he thought maybe Pernile followed him and would take him back. He was not sure what all Pernile had done to him because he could not think clearly, but he knew enough to know the man had brought him unbearable and excruciating pain. No, that was a Jedi he did not want to be around.   
  
Obi-Wan thought to seek out Master Jinn. That soon became a mute decision. The child didn't know where or how to look for a Jedi master in the overwhelmingly large city. It was not as huge or magnificent as Coruscant with its towering intricately designed skyscrapers, but it might as well have been.   
  
Obi-Wan seemed so small among the large, to him unnamed buildings and endless criss-crossing of streets. People yelled back and forth on the street corners. He was pushed aside on the sidewalk in order for others to get past him, His movements were slow and less deliberate than the people passing him on the street for they knew where they were going. Obi-Wan just kept walking with no idea at all where he was going. He just knew he was going away from the De'Crion home and Pernile.   
  
######## back with Jinn and the other two Jedi#[/b]   
  
Jinn walked in front of the group with a slightly faster and seemingly more urgent pace.   
  
Gayron held back little and when Xanatos started to walk faster to catch up with Qui-Gon, the young knight grabbed him by the arm to signal that he should stay back with him. Xani did and waited, for he knew the knight would question him about the shielding.   
  
"Is there a reason Xanatos that you have decided to shield from me now? Even before, when the training bond just started, you were willing to leave it open to proceed naturally. What is wrong Xani? Anything I can help you with?"   
  
All those words were soothing to Xanatos Crion. Master Jinn while a very fair master had a way of making a padawan, at times, feel very small. Sometimes the concern that Gayron had for Xani was not exhibited by Jinn. Qui-Gon made the mistake in assuming that because Xani was a senior padawan, everything should come easily and naturally to him. It didn't though because of his inability to stay in touch with the force at all times, Xani sometimes wavered in his training. It was something Qui-Qon was unintentionally blind to in Xani's quest for knighthood. Qui-Gon found it confusing, Xani thought, because Jinn was in touch with the living force always and with immense strength. That was the main reason for Xanatos' hesitation in taking Pernile into custody. He thought with the extra power in the force from Obi-Wan's blood, he would be a more exemplary apprentice.   
  
"Knight Gayron I ask you not to question me right now, but to have faith that I do not do what master thinks. I did not willingly let the boy go."   
  
"I don't think Qui-Gon thinks that."   
  
"I never know what my master thinks anymore. I just want you to have faith in me."   
  
Gayron put his arm around Xani's shoulder.   
  
"My faith will not falter Xanatos. When you are ready to open up to me, you have only to do so."   
  
Xani would have liked to tell Gayron right up front what was wrong, but he knew the young knight's Jedi ethics were almost as strong as Jinn's. Gayron would be shocked and disappointed by what Xanatos was actually thinking of doing.   
  
//He would never condone me wanting to become stronger with Obi's blood. While as tempting as it sounds, I not sure I can condone my actions, myself…………………………..//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon had rethought his words spoken to his apprentice. He did feel bad, but Xanatos had an obligation and duty to do as he was told. It was not like Xani to claim ignorance about such a little job as watching a boy and to keep him from running away.   
  
//There has to be something more to this. What sidetracked Xani's attention so much that he would give Obi a head start on his escape. While not blessed with immense powers in the force he is astute enough to control one little boy.//   
  
Qui-Gon was on the right track. Something did draw Xani's attention away from Obi-Wan and enable the boy to successfully run away. He had no idea though that his apprentice's attention was on Pernile, the very one they searched for.   
  
Why would Obi run away in the first place? I think he understood I would be back. He had been so unwilling to even let go of my robe, but the first opportunity he gets with Xanatos' back turned he runs away from him, from me? Something just doesn't add up here, but how can I ask Xani? He already feels burdened by my accusations of his incompetence. I don't think it was incompetence. Xani was clearly engrossed in something very important to let Obi-Wan have such a head start on him. I will have to wait to see if he offers up the truth as to what it was. If not then I will find out. Now, though I must focus on Obi-Wan and where he might be.   
  
Jinn tried to reach through their bond and connect with the former slave, but was unsuccessful. Obi's force ability, lacking as it was, only evidently gave him spurts of ability to mentally connect and talk with Jinn.   
  
I wish Obi-Wan could summon up enough power to try to contact me if indeed he even wants too. Maybe the Jedi have put so much fear in him that he just wants to get away from the Jedi, all of them, including me.   
  
"Master Jinn do you have any idea as to where we should look for the boy."   
  
"If he really ran away to get away from us, the Jedi then if he had common sense he might look for transportation off this planet. Maybe the landing ports, they have several. Also the shipping docks although I don't think Obi-Wan would be in great deal of hurry to land on another ship because of his past with the pirates. Jin thought back on what a horrible past he had with the pirates.   
  
He has so much to deal with in that little mind of his and then to have Pernile screw with his thoughts. It's even more frightening to think what the boy might be doing now.   
  
For the life of me I don't know why that child ran away."   
  
"I thought that too Master Jinn. You could barely get him unconnected from your robe long enough to do a thing ever since we left Corusacnt."   
  
It was not an accusation of some kind of guilt on Xani's part by Jinn or Gayron but Xanatos took it as one."   
  
"Do you think I have lied Knight Gayron, Master? I have told you what I know and still you accuse me of some wrong doing. It was Obi-Wan who brought this on himself. He was not thinking clearly before this happened. I mean he mumbled and his eyes darted wildly and uncontrollable. I truthfully did not know what he was doing. I thought, like you that he would want to wait on my master to return."   
  
Gayron tried to console the young man who that if he had anything to do with it would become his apprentice very soon.   
  
"Xanatos neither your master or I put blame on your head. I guess we are like you, dumbfounded by the Obi-Wan's action. But is he was as you say almost incoherent then that could explain why he left. He had no reason. His mind is just too scrambled to understand that he should have stayed and waited on Master Jinn. The other possibility could be that he went in search of you Master."   
  
"I seem to think you may be right Knight Gayron. Obi-Wan could be searching for me, but where would he look?"   
  
The three Jedi separated on Jinn's suggestion to extend and widen their search.   
They combed street after street, alleys, went in numerous eating and drinking establishments and still no luck.   
  
Jinn did feel closer to Obi-Wan as they walked and he let the force guide him at will until they were virtually at the edge of the city. The south side of the city rested on the shoreline of the ocean. Jinn did not like the prospect of Obi-Wan being in such a place. Nevertheless, he was drawn to the area and that was where he intensified his search with the other two, Xani and Gayron lagging behind.   
  
They had been searching all day without a bite of food and fatigue was winning out before they could complete their search of the seedy shipping port.   
  
"Master Jinn it seems to be getting very late. Maybe we should go back and continue in the morning. We can't even see out here. With the fog coming in with high tide and the darkness, we could pass right by the child and never see him."   
  
"You are right about the fog and the night, but I am hesitant to go all the way back the De'Crion home. That is a good twenty-fives miles away. Instead of spending our credits on a hover taxi we could rent a room around here for the night. I seem to feel closer to Obi-Wan here."   
  
"I know you want to find him Master, but you expect us to sleep with any peace in an area of town like this. We will wake up and find our heads cut off."   
  
"Padawan your last proclamation does have a certain amount of mirth to it. If dead we will find it exceedingily difficult to wake up at all!!"   
  
Gayron let it slip and called Xani, padawan as if it were natural. He smiled to the boy he had just called "his" padawan..   
  
Jinn let it slide because he was so wrapped up in his thoughts for the terrified little boy. He did take a mental note to have a long talk with this knight, who would insert himself in his and Xani's life without taking it before the council first.   
  
"We will be fine Xani. Let's go there to that little pub and get something to eat. We can talk with a few of the patrons and maybe they will know something. I know you and Knight Gayron are starving."   
  
"How about you Qui-Gon are you not hungry too?"   
  
"Yes but I could forego food if I thought I was on the track of finding the boy. These cut-throats are not the best people for a child to be subjected too alone in the night."   
  
"Maybe he is not even in this area."   
  
Gayron still could not understand why Jinn had a bond with the boy, even though he and Xani's bond grew at first unwillingly.   
  
"I know if all the certainty I need Knight Gayron that Obi-Wan is in close proximity of this shipping port. I feel it with every ounce of the force I possess. I also know it is a dangerous and deadly place for young one to be alone at night with no one to fend off any aggressors that might beseech him to go with them. Pirates, Gayron, slave pirates crawl in every corner of this port."   
  
Qui-Gon Gayron and Xani was the center of attention when they entered a bar and dining facility with most of the patrons being from a ship or working on the docks.   
  
Jinn thought with a little Jedi persuasion they might find out something about Obi-Wan. However Jinn soon found that credits worked quicker if you wanted information without going the Jedi mind trick route.   
  
Almost before they sat down a man with a patch over his eye came right up to the table, brazen enough to take on three Jedi, Gayron thought.   
  
"May we help you sir?"   
  
Gayron spoke first, although normally would have been Jinn's job since he was the head master but Jinn waited as did the other two to see what the man wanted.   
  
"It's not that you can help me kind sirs. I think I may be able to help you. I could bet a pint of beer here that you be looking for a little Jedi that looks just like yourselves. I mean in dress and all. Am I not on the right track?"   
  
"You might be and what would we have to do to elicit this information from you?"   
  
"Ugh…… what do you mean?"   
  
Jinn looked at the man and realized he did understand what he had said.   
  
"In simpler terms sir, what you do wish of us for the information you would give us?""   
  
"Just a few credits, whatever you deem a worthy amount for information on the boy. Sure had a pathetic look on his face when they carted him away."   
  
Jinn fought panic as he tried to find out more. He handed a few credits and with a nod of his head, pointed to his money bag as if the man would be promised more, for more information.   
  
"Who carted him away and how can we be sure you are telling us the truth?"   
  
"Well I knew you were looking for him didn't I? I can also tell you which ship he was shanghaied too, for enough credits."   
  
Jinn reached down and untied the credit pouch from his belt. He then started to hand it to the unkempt and odorous man before he had second thoughts and abruptly stopped.   
  
"Wait, before I give you this you must describe the boy. After that, we will both put our hands on this credit purse and when you tell me what I want to know you can take it from my hands to yours ."   
  
"Seems fair enough if you don't renege on your part of the bargain, Of course that would be a foolish idea Jedi with all my friends around here."   
  
"Yes well quit stalling. Now tell me what the boy looked like first."   
  
"Expect me to remember everything about him do ya. I can't . Two things though I remember. He had the deepest but saddest blue eyes I have even seen on a child his age. Another thing that stood out about the boy. I recognized the Jedi clothing he wore though the pirates did not. However I noticed he didn't wear his hair as this young one and other Jedi children do. He wore it like yours, Master…?"   
  
"Jinn my name is Master Qui-Gon Jinn."   
  
" It was very long and pulled back with a band."   
  
Qui-Gon knew that had to be Obi. While he wore the clothes of a Jedi apprentice his hair was not cut like one, cropped short and spiked with a braid in it.   
  
Jinn handed the man the pouch full of credits.   
  
" I will gladly tell you another thing… Master Jinn is it? You had better find the boy and quick. The ship that took him is piloted by an evil captain that one is. In fact I think he took a liking to that kid of yours instantly. I overheard him say he just might keep him around for "amusement" if you know what I mean."   
  
The man winked at Jinn and the Jedi master got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Xani and Gayron knew what the man implied about the captain also.   
  
"Yea and he said one more thing."   
  
Jinn was up and at the door headed out when the man spoke again. He at first did not intend to acknowledge the informer again, but something told him he should.   
  
"The captain said the boy's hair was the color of ginger with gold woven in. While he caressed the boy's long hair with his grimy fingers, he said that your kid would make a pretty trinket to keep on the ship to "serve" him.. The only thing I heard out of the boy was some mumblings about his master. I guess that would be you Jinn?"   
  
  
Jinn let the man's statement wrongly assuming Obi-Wan being his apprentice go, without correcting him.   
  
He was surprised to know that the boy had spoken coherently at all. However nothing would surprise him about a captain that ran a slaver ship and abused the children taken for slave trade even before they were sold. He needed to find Obi-Wan and quickly.   
  
Xani on the other hand began to fear what would happen if they did find Obi-Wan.   
  
//I know now Kenobi has at least some of his speech back. Is it enough to tell Master Jinn about the visit my father had with Pernile? //  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once out the door of the pub where Master Jinn received both good and bad news of Obi-Wan's whereabouts, Xani and Gayron watched as the Master guided them a crossed the street where there was a store of sorts that sold used clothing.   
  
After the other two Jedi followed the big master inside without a word. They did not think to question him of his sanity. They stood a moment, awestruck by why Jinn came here instead of going directly to the pirate's ship docked no more than a few yards away.   
  
Xanatos happened to have read the name, "Sea Witch" on the side of the ship when they passed it to go eat. That was just about the time Master Jinn stated he knew the boy was close by somewhere.   
  
//Qui-Gon must certainly be in tune with the boy's every ounce of consciousness for him to feel him then.//   
  
Finally it was Gayron would gathered enough courage to ask the Master what he was doing. Both of the other Jedi had remained quiet since their conversation with the man in the pub because they felt so much anger mixed with worry coming from the master. It might have been the first time for Xani or Gayron to actually momentarily fear a Jedi. Jinn seemed that angry.   
  
"Master Jinn why may I ask are we are in here. Shouldn't we proceed immediately to the ship and get Obi-Wan back?"   
  
"Yes. However I thought it would be easier not to go in there like Jedi on the attack. They would eventually recognize us as Jedi and Obi-Wan could be killed or gotten off the ship as we talked to the ship's captain. We will go on the pretext of looking for a slave to do our bidding."   
  
"Yes but Master, the man told you the captain wanted to keep the boy to himself for…ugh..you know thereasons."   
  
The anger flared danerously within the master with the mention of the captain's plan.   
  
Xanatos did not want to go into the reasons the captain wanted the boy and Jinn was glad of it. He didn't want to rehash Obi's fate without escape. The boy ad already suffered at the hands of one slave ship captain. Jinn would not allow him to have to repeat his horrible fate again.   
  
"Xani this is where our connection with the force will be most delicately used. We will just have to wave our hand and convince the captain that we should be allowed to buy Obi-Wan from them."   
  
It was the first time Xani smiled because he didn't have too much to smile about. Obi-Wan could destroy him with the truth. Xani knew though even if Obi told before he had the courage to tell them himself he would still have to help Qui-Gon and Gayron reclaim the boy. He couldn't be allowed to stay with the captain with his plans for him and Xanatos would not allow Gayron to go into what might possibly turn into a battle without him. The bond between the padawan and the young knight strengthened with each passing hour, it seemed.   
  
"Now enough talk let's see what is here that might possibly fit us. I am sure Xani and you Knight Gayron will have no trouble finding something. I just hope they have a few taller and more massed people living around here.   
  
Jinn started rifling through the used clothing and Xani and Gayron joined in, each choosing outfits merchants would wear. Jinn picked up a bright orange turban off the top shelf of the clothing store and tossed it to Xani.   
  
"What is this for, Qui-Gon?"   
  
"Like the man said you have the haircut of a Jedi. That may be why they did not recognize Obi-Wan's clothing because his hair was not cut in a Jedi apprentice style. You have to cover your head."   
  
"With this?"   
  
Xani scrunched up his face and frowned. It was not very stylish and the color was atrocious.   
  
"It's the only thing here that will completely cover you head. I know the color orange is not very flattering but you will live Xani."   
  
Jinn had been hesitant to call Xani his padawan because he felt finally that he just may have lost Xanatos as a padawan to Gayron.   
  
Jinn had managed not to lay blame on the two younger Jedi anymore. He had come to grips with the truth. It was the force who willed their training bond and the council would have to approve it.   
  
Xani and Gayron waited outside the shop as Jinn finished finding what he needed. It had been harder for him to find something because of his size. All chose flowing tunics and multicolored robes in stripes. The clothing was indicative of traveling merchants who would sometimes search the ships in hopes of finding a few slave children not really worth transporting to another planet; he weak looking or sickly ones.   
  
The Jedi would have to convince the captain that Obi-Wan was not worth keeping. That is where the Jedi mind trick would come in.   
  
The Jedi, very much resembling merchants climbed the wobbly plank laid out from ship to the dock. Once on the ship Jinn immediately asked to see the captain. And was told to wait. He was tending to "other" matters..   
  
A feeling of dread planted itself within Qui-Gon. He knew the captain had the boy and Obi-Wan was more than likely the "other" matter.   
  
With Obi's mind being the way it was, once the captain realized it, he might just throw him overboard into the bay to drown like an unwanted pup.   
  
While they waited Xani drew Gayron to the side and began to talk. He wanted to open up to the young knight but he not sure how.   
  
"Knight Gayron what if you had a chance to improve your force abilities, would you be tempted do it?"   
  
"What and odd question padawan. I don't think so. It would not be right. I believe that each Jedi is blessed with the precise amount of the force to fulfill their destiny, nothing more, nothing less."   
  
The knight hesitated to see if Xani grasped what he was saying before he continued.   
  
"That part of the force brought to me by Obi-Wan's midichlorains or anyone else's would not be mine and I am afraid the force itself would compensate for that. I don't think it would allow anything good to come of stolen midichlorains. You see that is what Pernile did not allot for. You can transfuse the power to the another, but it was not bestowed on that person willingly by the force, then I don't think you could use that power efficiently. I don't believe it would have worked as Pernile planned it."   
  
"What if you were already blessed with some force?"   
  
Xani really wanted the young knight to agree with him about the increased power; that he could become a better Jedi with it.   
  
"Each Jedi are given what they are able to handle. Like I said never more or less than is needed by that particular Jedi. It is what we do with it that counts, not how much we possess. Look at Pernile, his midichlorian count is considered the highest among the Jedi healers and his work up to this point had been worthy of him but now, no matter how much power he possesses is not of the light but the dark side, now. He killed a Jedi. I don' think the one who gets Obi-Wan's midichlorians would stay on the side of the force, our side, for long."   
  
Xanatos knew right then he had to talk to Knight Gayron and tell him what happened, but time,….There seemed to be no time. If Obi-Wan were to blurt out the truth about Pernile being at his father's home then no one would believe the padawan that he planned to confess. He did not however want to make his confession to Master Jinn .He was acting too emotionally connected to the boy to think clearly about Xanatos' confession. No he needed time alone with Gayron.   
  
  
//In just a very few minutes we could be face to face with the boy who knows everything if he can get it from his mind to his lips. I won't be believed. I must do it now.//   
  
"Knight Gayron I have a confession to make and I don't think we have time to discuss this before Master Jinn comes…"   
  
Gayron had felt there was something Xani wanted to tell him ever since they returned to the De'Crion home.   
  
There before them stood Master Jinn waiting on the captain... Xanatos was right, time had run out to make at least part of what he had done right. Now what was he going to do. Jinn leaned over the bow of the ship in deep thought an suffering the emptiness of his mind without the connection with Obi-Wan being felt. ...   
.   
  
Just as they waited in a moment of "calm before the storm", Xani felt a brushing to his mind and knew it was Knight Gayron trying to access their bond. Xani willingly opened his bond by dropping his shields.   
  
//Here padawan now you can tell me what has distressed you so and why you have shielded from me. I promise not to pass harsh judgment on you and hopefully we can correct what you seem to think can't be corrected.//   
  
PEACE ewen 


	10. Two Masters? Two Padawans?

//Here padawan now you can tell me what has distressed you so and why you have shielded from me. I promise not to pass harsh judgment on you and hopefully we can correct what you seem to think can't be corrected.//   
  
Xani liked the feel of Gayron being back in his mind and a hard as it would be, he allowed Gayron to see everything that happened previously, even his thoughts of taking the midichlorians for himself.   
  
Qui-Gon looked up to see the captain come from out of his quarters. Just then he was distracted by a clicking sound and a long almost groan come from Knight Gayron. The young knight stared in shock at Xanatos. His hand flew over his mouth to stifle the sounds coming from him that were not exactly human …...   
  
Jinn was so astounded by the knight's reaction that he spoke to him even before addressing the captain. He thought maybe the knight had observed something or knew something that the master himself was not privy too.   
  
"Is there something wrong Knight Gayron? Is there something I should know that I am not aware of?"   
  
Gayron flashed a warning look to Xani to keep quiet and a mental command also.   
  
//Keep silent padawan! //  
  
Xani gladly did as he was told. A certain calm washed over the padawan. He was glad to have confessed his misdeeds and almost mistake of taking the midichlorians.   
  
"No Master Jinn, everything is or will be fine. I don't know what came over me. Everything will be as it should, I assure you."   
  
Jinn thought it odd that as the young knight answered to Qui-Gon, however he seemed to be directing his comments directly to his padawan….at Xanatos.   
  
"Very well."   
  
Jinn turned back to see the slimy sickening form of the pirate captain before him. Beside him stood the waif and former slave Obi-Wan with him. The child had a metal collar on. Not a force collar but a collar like an animal would wear. On the collar was hooked a thin chain which kept the boy tethered to the captain.   
  
Obi-Wan was not aware of who stood before him. Try as he may, Jinn could not make a mental connection with the boy to warn him to keep quiet and not act surprised. He also wanted to let the child know, things would be alright, but he was temporarily blocked from Obi's mind.   
  
Obi-Wan kept his gaze directed to the floor, never once glancing up to know "HIS" master was there for him.…………………………….   
  
//Qui-Gon stood there before the pirate captain unable to move. He was also unable to draw his stare away from Obi-Wan. A careless error for any Jedi master, let alone one so trained as Jinn was. When engaging your opponent on a mission a Jedi is never to reveal his directive until necessary. Jinn stood blatantly glaring at his; the rescue of Obi-Wan Kenobi.//   
  
"Aye sir I see your tastes are similar to mine hey? If you are looking for a boy to do work for you, I assure you this is not the one. In fact he is top of the line, suited for "niceties" instead of back breaking manual work.."   
  
"Does that mean he is not for sale, even for the right price?"   
  
Jinn had an urge just to jerk the boy from him but he knew escape would be impossible and the chance of Obi-Wan getting harmed in the process was too great for the master to take. Jinn was unwilling to take any chance of the boy being harmed in anyway.   
  
Obi-Wan's head jerked up to see "his" master standing there before him. He never spoke or moved. Fear of the man he was shackled too kept him from moving toward Qui-Gon.   
  
The captain slapped the back Of Obi's head just to get his attention.   
  
"No one told you to look up boy. Learn your place quickly or I will set my boatswain on you. He's the one carrying that cat-o-nine tails you have already received a taste of."   
  
He looked away from the boy long enough to speak to Qui-Gon, this time actually making contact with the Jedi master in cognito.   
  
"Now sir, let me state it this way. There is nothing I hold dear enough to me that is not for sale for the right price sir, always for the right price."   
  
Gayron could feel Jinn's anger rising. He calmly and slowly slipped forward to just beside the big man and gently placed his hand on Jinn's forearm clamping down as if to hold the Jedi master there. His containment of Jinn went unnoticed by the captain who seemed to want to keep his eyes locked on Obi-Wan.. Now was not the time to cause a confrontation, especially with the child chained to his kidnapper.   
  
Obi-Wan obediently dropped his gaze back to the rough wooden floor of the boat. He centered his stare on "his" master's booted feet.   
  
Qui-Gon knew for the safety of Obi-Wan he must regain his Jedi serenity and deal with the problem at hand; getting Obi-Wan safely away from the captain who seemed very determined to keep the boy right by his side.   
  
//Will he stay that possessive of Obi-Wan? For how long. We will jeopardize the boy's safety if we try to take the captain and the men scattered around on board the ship. Why does he insist that Obi-Wan stay manacled to him in such a heinous and embarrassing.// way.   
  
You would not consider selling the boy then.   
  
"Sir, Mr…..?"   
  
The captain had not been told the man's name who stood before him and he waited for Qui-Gon to supply it.   
  
"Sorry I did not give you my name. I am Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn of Coruscant. My friend here and I ran a very lucrative business of mining crystals. We need extra workers."   
  
"Surely you would not put something like this delicate one in the mines. He is suited for more what can I say; a job more fitting his features. Now I have such a job for him. Beside, Jinn you should know I only sell the ones that won't bring much money from off the ship. The rest go on the auction block later. Now this one here unless I get a very good offer will remain with me. Then again I tire very easily and take on new amusements. I could keep him awhile. I have an offer from someone who I might sell outright this one to him or he will be patient enough to wait until I am done with him. At any rate this one is already promised. I can have my ship's mate show you the ones you might be able to buy outright?"   
  
"No I want the best and like you said our tastes must be similar for I can't think of another capable of possessing such fair and fragile features. Quite a prize slave he would be for anyone financially able to buy him."   
  
The captain nodded his approval at Jinn's assessment and adoration of the slave, his slave.   
  
Jinn could not believe what he was saying but he had to go along with the captain. He had to seem heartless, cruel, and not care what was done to or with the boy. He hoped Obi-Wan understood that his words were just that, words and not his actual feelings toward another human being.   
  
Qui-Gon thought he noticed Obi-Wan shuddered with a small tremble to his body as they discussed him as if he were a work animal on a farm. The master thought the boy must be having flashbacks of the last pirate's ship he had the misfortune to be on.   
  
He tried to send comfort to the child but still Obi-Wan could not handle it with his confused mind. His mental comfort and words came back as if in a boomerang cycle of some kind. Qui-Gon's comfort went unknown and thus unheeded by Obi.   
  
"As I have stated I have no need of your throw-aways. I want the best. It seems it could be this one here. Name a price."   
  
"I have to give your credit Mr. Jinn, you are persistent. I tell you what, I like your persistency so much so that I will allow you to stay and have last-meal with us. We have other guests coming including the one who is interested in this one. Although I hope to get the boy to talk before he arrives. The prospective buyer might think him a mute if I can't even draw his name from him.   
  
"Maybe he is."   
  
Jinn still hoped to buy the boy and not elicit trouble from these cut-throats. The authorities here didn't much care if the homeless children were snatched up and taken to be sold as slaves. It meant less work and credits expended on capture and care of the misfits that roamed the streets homeless and without proper care or food..   
  
"I doubt he's mute. Let's put this way if I can't get him to talk, the prospective buyer will. He will be here soon. Wait with us, have drinks until he arrives."   
  
"Who is this exclusive buyer maybe I know him?"   
  
"I have no doubt you do know him. There is not a business man who is either an enemy or a friend to Jabba the Hutt. His longevity itself is something to talk about. Few species live as long as his kind. Of course he is also very noted for his barbaric and cruel ways too."   
  
Gayron went to grasp at Jinn's arm, but Jinn flung his arm stopping the Jedi Knight. He did not need a Jedi Knight, still "wet behind the ears" to remind him twice in one day to hold his calm. He was resolved to maintain his Jedi serenity, but it would be difficult.   
  
//Jabba, he can't be serious. Obi-Wan would not last his harsh abuse for more than three or four days.//   
  
"I'm waiting, Mr. Jinn. Would you care to share a meal with us?"   
  
"I think we might just take you up on that offer."   
  
"Good! Then I will see that my cabin boy directs you to a cabin for the night. It's not very big but comfy it will be for your away-from-home stay. You can freshen up. By then my other guests will be here and we can share some fine liqueur before last-meal. Makes the appetite hardier you know."   
  
The captain roared with laughter so loud Obi-Wan jumped at the sound of it"   
  
Just then noises and yells could be heard behind them.   
  
All three Jedi turned to see what the commotion was about as sailors on the ship headed down the plank to return carrying numerous pieces of luggage and what looked to be gifts.   
  
Jinn wondered just who this gift bearer was but he did not have to wait long to find out.   
  
Carried by four burly men assembled on each of the four corners a large tented platform was carried with Jabba the Hutt riding atop it. The Hutt was so obese and macabre-looking, Jinn couldn't but think that Obi-Wan would be terrified of this creature the moment he laid eyes on him.   
  
//That must be a load to carry.//   
  
Qui-Gon took time to adjust the hood of his robe. Jabba and he had more than one run-in in the past and Jinn only hoped he would not be recognized tonight at the dining table.   
  
//Obi-Wan's very life could depend on my anonymity…..//  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon watched as the large Hutt was carted up the plank. He wondered how the plank stood the weight of the Hutt, the platform, and the four overly-large men that carried it.   
  
The captain never let his eyes roam from the Hutt, who in Jinn's opinion must have been one of his most prosperous slave buyers. Credits to him was nothing. It was as if he could pull them out of thin air.   
  
//He has robbed and pilfered from every planet in the galaxy to keep himself in credits of such large quantity.//   
  
The cabin boy came up and the Pirate captain turned his attention from Jabba only long enough to instruct the boy where he should escort these guests and then he was to come back in case Jabba needed some kind of refreshments before last-meal. His eyes drifted down to the boy and he smiled. Jinn and the other two were escorted away, but not before the captain jerked the boy's chain causing him to tumble from his kneeling position. Obi smacked his right cheek soundly on the wooden floor. The captain resumed his languid stare at the wealthy and powerful Hutt once again.   
  
Qui-Gon heard a whimper from Obi-Wan as he left. Jinn tried to make contact with him once more to reassure him, but he failed.   
  
//Did Obi-Wan make that whimpering noise from the pain he must have received from his fall or was it because I had to leave him. Surely he does know I will return. Hopefully he understood from what the captain said that we are not leaving this ship. I won't at least until I have Obi-Wan. //  
  
Once inside the cramped little cabin Xanatos let out a sigh of relief and removed his turban only to be reprimanded by Jinn for doing so. The young man had to put the hot thing back on again.   
  
"You can't take a chance of someone coming in and recognizing you as a Jedi. I had hoped they would have insisted Obi-Wan be cleaned up before he met the Hutt, Jabba."   
  
"Why Qui-Gon then the Hutt might be more inclined to buy him."   
  
Jinn let the insubordination of not calling his "Master" by his padawan go ignored. He was past all that. He knew Xani had no wish now for him to be his master.   
  
"Xanatos it is obvious. Do you think the Hutt will be a blind to the fact that the captain has himself a real bonified JedI? //Or so he will assume by Obi's clothing.// Jabba knows very well our clothing and he will recognize Obi-Wan as at least an initiate without a braid. He also knows me. While he and I have only had one brief encounter face to face we have had several shall we day disagreements. I have only seen him once and I recognize him."   
  
"Forgive me saying this Master Jinn, for it might not come out very Jedi-like, but how could anyone not recognize Jabba the Hutt once they have seen him once. I mean his distinct characteristics, let alone the distinct odorous smell would be hard to forget."   
  
Jinn had to smile even in such desperate times at what Knight Gayron said.   
  
"Well you do have a point knight, but Hutts have notoriously good memories to go along with their even more notoriously bad tempers."   
  
The three Jedi discussed what must be done. Well Jinn and Gayron discussed it and Xanatos listened. He was glad that Obi-Wan did not look at the Jedi more than once and then only briefly at Qui-Gon over the shock at hearing his voice.   
  
//I don't think I could stand to see his accusing eyes directed at me. I wonder what Gayron has planned to help me, if he does indeed plan to assist me out of this mess I have seen fit to get myself into.//   
  
Gayron heard the boy's thoughts clearly as he was not shielding.   
  
//I would be careful padawan. Although Master Jinn is no longer attuned to you mental messages, it has been said that some Hutts lay claim to certain telepathic abilities. We would not want those abilities to show themselves as truth while here on the ship. No, place your shields up and be assured I plan to help you. After all you did not pay Pernile to do what he did, your father did. You are guiltless in that department. As for your wavering decision on what to do, none of us, including your righteous Master Jinn is blameless in life of mistakes made//   
  
There was a certain acidity mixed in the words he had for Jinn. Was it jealousy or contempt for the master who had legal rights within the Jedi order to Xani and might not be willing to relinquish those rights to Knight Gayron?   
  
Xanatos derived a great deal of solace and comfort in Gayron words. He hoped the knight though very young, could smooth things over and that they would then become a Jedi master and apprentice pair. Xani had finally found his niche within the Jedi order and because of one brief moment of temptation he could very well lose the chance of his life time. He would have to have both Gayron and Master Jinn on his side to sway the council to trust him and give him another chance.   
  
A knock at their cabin door had all three Jedi scrambling to adjust their clothes to be in proper appearance for their guest.   
  
It turned out to be a cabin boy of an age somewhere between Xani and Obi. Maybe seventeen thought Master Jinn if he would have to guess ..   
  
//I wonder if he found his way here with this job the same way as Obi-Wan, kidnapped. Well if he did he will soon have his freedom.//   
  
Jinn had formed a mental plan that once Obi-Wan was secured and Pernile in custody, which he hoped would be soon, then he would ask the council to dispatch a ship with enough masters to overpower and commandeer the pirate ship thus freeing all those not willing to be here and they rest would face charges of piracy and slavery trade on the high seas once in custody.   
  
Jinn let his curiosity rule his thoughts for a moment.   
  
"The captain must have extreme trust in you to care for his visitors."   
  
"Yeah, I suppose he does, though I am not all that sure yet. You see this is my first day as cabin boy. Until today I was… well I was where the younger one is now.. I suppose he is to be the favored unless the Hutt tonight offers a great deal for him. I guess I really should be thankful that is not me kneeling beside the Cap as Jabba lick his chops deciding whether to take the little slave or not. Shame though, the boy is so young. I give him two days at the most at the barbaric hands of them Hutts.   
  
Jinn let the boy ramble. It was probably the first time someone had listened to the lad at length. Jinn nodded for him to continue.   
  
"Yep I sure am glad I am not the one chained to old "Cap" on this day or any day a Hutt comes looking for a new personal slave. No one even knows why the beast spends so many credits for a slave if he can't even take care of him enough to keep him from being beaten to death by one of his cronies. The poor kid will do something trivial and BAM, he'll be dead before he can take his next breath. Least wise that's what the "Cap" told me. He said I should "count my lucky stars" for this day, I should. All that is good in the universe was looking out for me I suppose. Something good must have altered my fate and gave it to the little mute boy up there chained to the "Cap"."   
  
Jinn tried not to let his surprise show. The pirate was quick to replace those before favored for another. He would more than likely sell Obi-Wan for the right amount.   
  
Qui-Gon was even more determined to get Obi away from them. He could not let the Hutt leave with him in the morning. Freeing Obi-Wan would be a difficult task once his entourage of Hutts returned for their leader to transport him home. Now only a few lingered to assist their master, Jabba.   
  
" At least you will not be put on this auction block."   
  
Jinn tried to draw even more information from the boy and he succeeded.   
  
"Sir, I will speak no ill of my master, the captain, but nothing on this ship is not for sale for the right price. He himself told you that. I heard him. No, this time I have a job here on the ship, but the next auction of slaves comes with it no guarantee of my place on this ship. And if someone offers what the "Cap" thinks is a fair price then I too am expendable. We all here on this ship can be replaced or gotten rid of, even you. You'd do wise to heed what I have just said. The bunch of you look like decent folk and I would hate to see wrong come your way."   
  
Jinn could not fathom what the boy meant by that, but a certain leeriness at being here crept into the master.   
  
//Was that a warning of some kind or am I becoming jumpy in my old age?//   
  
Jinn let what the boy said, drift out of his mind for now. He would deal with whatever lay in front of them. He continued up on to the starboard of the pirate's ship to where a table laid with food and drink sat on deck in the open salty air, as the wind picked up a stiff breeze from the north east. //a storm is on the horizon// Jinn thought.   
  
//In more ways than one, I think.//   
  
The three Jedi dressed as merchants, sat at the opposite end of the very long table, hopefully to keep Jabba from getting a clear look at Jinn.   
  
Surprisingly though it was Jabba who insisted the other slave buyer, Jinn and his two companions join him and the captain at the other end of the table..   
  
Jabba did not speak the language of humanoids. Instead he had a mechanical miniature voice translator he held to his neck. It resembled a mechanical voice box a cancer patient might use if their vocal chords had been removed or damaged. That enabled everyone to instantly know what he said without an interpreter doing it for him.   
  
"Mr. Jinn the "Cap" here has told me of your ventures on Coruscant.. I would like to know more of it since I know it is hard to get a foothold in any business if it is corrupt in any way, on Coruscant. That planet has those nosey Jedi there and they aid the governmental Senate control the weeding out of beings like you and I. I mean you are hear looking for slaves are you not?"   
  
Jinn had no choice but to answer.   
  
"Well yes, we had hoped to bypass the auction and find a couple here for what we need."   
  
Jabba laughed and Xani could not help but think how disgusting he looked. He mimed a large caterpillar with rolls and rolls of excess skin covering the even more excess blubber on him.   
  
"I think you are much like me, always in search of a way to save a credit or two. I am right aren't I? The Jedi would not like that. They are for freedom to everyone, no matter how unimportant their meager little lives are. You should be careful you know, living close to the Jedi.. They don't condone slavery of any kind. I was just telling the captain that I suspect the one on the leash there might be a Jedi initiate. What do you think?"   
  
Jinn sat there a moment not able to get words out. He knew Jabba would recognize the clothing Obi-Wan wore. Now maybe his padawan understood more fully why he had hoped the pirates would have cleaned Obi-Wan up a little giving him some kind of other clothing. He even feared looking at Obi-Wan for he thought the boy might utter some recognition of he and the other two Jedi.   
  
"To be honest with you, I myself noticed the boy wears clothing of a Jedi. However, one that young and clearly not a padawan with his hair as it is, I wouldn't think would be permitted off planet without supervision."   
  
Qui-Gon decided to voice the Hutt's concern before he did, for he knew what Jabba must be thinking. It would seem more real for the merchant from Coruscant, where the Jedi lived to know some of their habits such as not allowing a young one not yet an apprentice to wander around alone in the city let alone on another planet.   
  
"Yes, that is what concerned me too. Maybe he is not alone. Just maybe an older Jedi master or knight accompanied him here and the boy got lost from his supervisor. Another thing I ponder on, is his ability to speak. Do the Jedi have handicapped people within their order?"   
  
Jinn reared back and laughed. He stretched his long legs and then smiled again.   
  
"Jabba you flatter me too much. I am not privileged enough to know all the workings of the Jedi. I only live on Coruscant and run my little business. With the slave dealings I do, I certainly do not want to associate myself with the Jedi there on Coruscant. I stay well away from their Temple."   
  
Master Jinn was certainly trying to reap the most benefits from staying in character of a seedy slimy business man from Coruscant.   
  
It was Jabba's turn to laugh and Xani had to turn his head to keep from becoming ill. It made him nauseated to watch the blubber-filled stomach of Jabba jiggle like Jell-O.   
  
Xanatos had been focused on the grotesque looking Hutt, but Jinn had not.   
  
Yes, he had been speaking to Jabba while he took notice of the pirates who had begun assembling high above them on the ropes of the sails.   
  
One by one the men inched their way ever so slowly up the ropes and situated them selves all over the ship's billowing masks. They tried to hide their ascension and themselves. They were not quick enough.   
  
Qui-Gon also noticed that each one of them had a blaster or some sort of hand weapon with them.   
  
Jinn had been talking with Jabba all the while letting the young Knight, Gayron know to take heed to what was going on.   
  
A swift unnoticed nod motioning Gayron to look above him alerted the young knight of trouble and to be ready.   
  
Qui-Gon had no way of communicating to Xani, for the young man was too occupied with Jabba to notice. He only hoped that Gayron, if he could, would make a mental connection telling his padawan of the pending danger and more likely attack..   
  
Qui-Gon could not help by feel empty at the moment without the bond he once shared with Xanatos. He felt the inadequacies of a master without an apprentice on a mission. A Jedi master's padawan was as essential sometimes as his saber. Jinn felt naked and vulnerable knowing he was about to go into a battle without the assistance of an apprentice although the one who should have been by his side sat only two chairs away . However mentally they were not linked, so Xanatos for all the good it did Jinn, could have been on another planet. Their training bond now dormant and non-existent. Xanatos would be of more aid to Gayron than Master Jinn.   
  
"You know Mr. Jinn, I knew another with a name very similar to yours, if not the same I believe. Oh I did not know his first name but I certainly can remember his last. Call him a deadly thorn in my side. One which I would have gladly taken the head off of, if I could have successfully gotten to him."   
  
Now Jinn knew his identity was blown. He knew Jabba was just toying with them. Soon the punch line to his statements would come and then the attack Master Jinn assumed would follow.   
  
"I take it he was an enemy of yours?"   
  
"Yes he certainly was. One which over the last few years has played havoc with my lucrative business of stealing from anyone and everyone and pocketing the spoils of my thievery."   
  
Jinn bent his right leg up and braced his booted foot against the bottom rung of the chair. Another nod to Gayron let him know trouble was on the horizon.   
  
Gayron did not have to be alerted by Jinn again. Just by the words spoken by the immensely large Hutt, left no doubt that Jabba knew who Jinn was and that the pirates planned a surprise attack that would not be a surprise, but might well be quite successful against the three Jedi. He had alerted Xani to what was going on. Xanatos looked once up in the tangled web of ropes that secured the bulky sails to the large poles of the mask, saw the men gathered ready for an ambush, and dropped his head. He knew then to be ready.   
  
One of the reasons the Jedi had chosen the clothing they had was because the long robes offered hidden recesses within their voluptuous folds to conceal their light sabers. The one thing Jedi never left behind, their light sabers, their life-line.   
  
Jinn's right hand seemed to twitch with the anticipation of grabbing and activating his light saber as quickly as possible. He was glad the robe not only concealed his saber but the hand that worked his fingers; opening and closing them, as if practicing his reflexive grasp for his saber. Qui-Gon's hand moved almost involuntarily not three inches from where his saber hilt rested against his left hip. A crisscross motion of his right hand in front of him and a quick swift jerk would unsheathe his powerfully precision-weighted saber of glowing emerald, within seconds.   
  
"You know it is odd that you do not know of the man of which I speak.. He comes from Coruscant . He is a Jedi master, a high ranking Jedi master I assume. I think you just might know him if I spoke his name. "Master Qui-Gon Jinn"."   
  
Jinn knew there was no time to waste. He had hoped to try to link with Obi-Wan who sat at the pirate captain's feet, but the boy was closed off still.   
  
Jinn took his right foot that he had braced against the chair earlier in preparation of a hasty getaway and shoved the chair back; sending it all the way to the other side of the ship. With one gigantic leap and a little judicious use of the force, Qui-Gon leaped frantically onto the large maple table. By the time he got to his feet and planted himself higher than the other's at the table, his saber was drawn.   
  
Gayron could not possibly match Qui-Gon Jinn's speed or elegant finesse in his movements. Nevertheless he soon followed suit and literally lunged onto the table. He was quickly followed by Xanatos and along with Master Jinn, all three had sabers drawn; each blazing with his own signature color. The Jedi's backs almost touched each other's as they formed a small circle, atop of the table to better view their attackers.   
  
They continually looked around them as they waited for someone to try to draw first blood. The Jedi stood in a half crouched position, knees slightly bent, sabers out in front of them for added protection and still they waited, but everyone seemed to hold their place.   
  
Qui-Gon did not know what was going on. Why didn't these slavers pirates descend on them and attack?   
  
Just then from the door that led below the ship, walked out Jedi Master Healer Pernile. Along with him was the plastic bag of midichlorian-charged blood of Obi-Wan Kenobi..   
  
"Aye, Master Jinn I was not so stupid or lacking in common sense to think you would not come to rescue the boy. I knew of the pirate's capture of him and I knew of the visit by Jabba. I have a lot of friends in the underworld now. A lot of them willing to pay many credits for what I have to offer. I do not need the money of De'Crion, your padawan's father to continue my experiments."   
  
Jinn could only stare at Xanatos as the young apprentice hung his head in shame.   
  
"I assure you master I had nothing to do with paying this rogue Jedi to harvest Obi-Wan's midichlorians. I did not betray you or the Jedi, I swear. I only regret I could not have told you what happened in a more timely and serene fashion."   
  
Qui-Gon could not deal with what he thought was the betrayal by his padawan at the moment because he stood in stone silence and let out a shocked gasp while a shiver ran down his spine. He was too intent on listening to Pernile's next words to do anything else, but stare in utter disbelief at the Master Healer.   
  
"You see my friends here have kept busy watching out for other Jedi. I have decided I could use more of you force-enriched Jedi and get more midichlorians. Jabba seems to think it is an excellent idea and he is willing to pay highly for it. And now I have three additional Jedi to work with. I will first deal with the one very impressive Jedi and extract his midichlorians. That would be YOU, MASTER JINN. I have chosen you as my next test subject………"  
  
######################  
  
The reason I stopped posting this story is because I received not very much feedback so I assumed no one wanted to read it. I have had several requests for this one and I have it completed and saved on a disc. If you want it to continue you have to let me know. The only way you can do that is to post feedback. THANX!!!!!!  
  
PEACE ewen 


	11. Evil Pernile Strikes Again

"Master Jinn I think it would be for the best for all concerned, if you had your little clique up there get off the table and surrender your sabers peacefully. Jedi are not noted for their desire to spill blood. We wouldn't want anything to happen to those you care about around you, now would we?"   
  
Jinn knew well who Pernile meant. He planned to use Obi-Wan as his protection, but Jinn would have none of that.   
  
"Do you think I would fall for that ploy Master Healer? I know we Jedi are dead anyway. You can take our midichlorians and we will die even quicker and without our Jedi dignity intact. Even Obi-Wan over there. I don't see you willing to care for him as he should be with the obstacles you have decisively placed in front of him by diminishing his force potential."   
  
"So you plan to make this capture of you and your group difficult and messy are you Master Jinn? "Cap" I suppose you are going to have to tell your men Master Jinn would rather forfeit the lives of those who are under him than to do this peacefully."   
  
It only took a few minutes for the pirates to collectively make a human fighting chain around the table.   
  
Jabba moved his heavy cumbersome "living" carcass out of the way. He personally never took part in the violence. He let his men do it for him and reaped the rewards of watching blood spew from his opponents.. This time he would have to watch the pirates overtake the Jedi. However it would be no less entertaining than had it been those under his command doing the butchering. He wanted Jinn taken care of by anyone capable of doing it.   
  
Qui-Gon decided to start the battle and get it over with. He did a double front flip over the ring of pirates so he now could launch an attack from their rear. They had a choice of remaining there and facing Gayron and Xanatos or of watching their backs, where Jinn now stood. The pirates did not possess much intelligence where battle strategy was concerned. They hesitated a moment too soon. That proved to be the setting for their down fall.   
  
Knight Gayron and Xanatos almost simultaneously started their assault from the front, brandishing their sabers knocking down pirates, yet theyalso used the light sabers as a shield from the barrage of blaster shots and swords that the pirates were armed with.   
  
Jinn made one parry forward and started his attack of the pirates, who seemed too engrossed with the Jedi in front of them to worry about Jinn, until he was right up on them. Thrusting his saber forward, taking out as many as two men at a time, Jinn twisted and turned to meet the pirates onslaught, one at a time or in bunches in twos or threes. It made no difference to Jinn how many met their death. He was hell-bent on getting all three Jedi, himself included and Obi out alive and well. His saber made short thrusting motions with such speed that all that could be seen was the streaking blur of flashing green light being swung through the air as pirates fell one by one.   
  
None of the Jedi were careful not to make a death blow as was the norm for them usually in any battle. This was a serious battle and the pirates would face the deadly serious consequences for attacking the three Jedi warriors.   
  
That was the only way to describe the normal tranquil peaceful Jedi now, [b]"warriors of good"[/b] versus the evil of three factions; Pernile, Jabba, and the slaver pirate captain.   
  
Pernile looked around him nervously. Even the few sentry guards of the Hutt had been disposed up, cut down at the hand of the normally peaceful laid back Jedi.   
  
A more impressive display of battling techniques had not been witnessed before by those in charge, who stood and watched the slaughtering of the men under their command.   
  
Pernile, "Cap", and Jabba began to get nervous over the fact that now between them and the Jedi, were only be a handful of men protecting them. Not a good thing for the three who only ordered the blood shed and had made no plans to actually involve themselves personally in hand to hand combat battle with their nemeses.   
  
Jabba the Hutt had two guards that never left his side. Now that the battle seemed to have taken a turn to defeat for the slavers, Jabba knew it was time to make a hasty and unnoticed retreat.   
  
//If Pernile survives this then I will look him up and discuss this force collecting idea of his. However now is not the time to wait around and talk business.//   
  
Jabba thought is was more wise of him to abandon his plan with Pernile at least temporarily. He motioned for his guards to wheel his overly large body, which remained on a platform on wheels, away from the battle and they slipped out unnoticed. The Jedi were to busy working their way to the captain and Pernile, who by then were protected by only three of the captain's men.   
  
The pirates left seemed more than willing to give up if one of the Jedi just stomped their foot or lunged at them quickly.   
  
Jinn was a blaze with anger for the men before him. He had no desire to kill people innocent or criminal. It was just not the Jedi nature, more importantly, it was his nature to wantonly kill another being. He resented the cowards that stood before him, that let the ones mastered by them, fight their battle and lose their lives for the ungrateful overseers..   
  
Jinn looked at the three pirates and felt sympathy for the despicable men who would willingly do harm just by an order placed on them by an even more despicable and heartless soul, their captain.   
  
Jinn held his sword up as if in warning.   
  
"There are three of us and three of you gentlemen. You have seen what we are capable of. Do you really want to put us to the test again to see if we can take the three of you? We have fought our way through twenty or more of your friends and comrades"   
  
Each other looked to the other for guidance. They did not wait for Captain to give them an order to stay and fight to their deaths. They immediately dropped their weapons. Jinn stood aside and waved them off. They would been given a reprieve and would not even be held in custody. Qui-Gon thought of it as a gift for their so willing surrender. Now nothing stood in the way of the anger charged Master Qui-Gon Jinn as he finally faced the two who had brought his Obi-Wan so much pain and mental duress.   
  
.   
  
Each one, Pernile and "Cap" thought they had one wild card to keep them from being killed or taken in custody by the Jedi.   
  
Pernile stood ready to throw the bag in the water. "Cap" still had his grip on the chain that tethered Obi-Wan too him. He had the chain in his hand and not hooked to his body.   
  
Obi-Wan took all the happenings in. He seemed not to understand that Jinn had defeated all but the two before him. Then Obi-Wan would be back in the care of the Jedi, Master Jinn in particular.   
  
It was the first time since the battle started that Qui-Gon had been able to look for any amount of time at the child. He had glanced over to make sure Obi-Wan was alright but that as all the time allotted him during their intense confrontation.   
  
"I think it is your turn Pernile to consider giving up. You have no one that you can have us attacked by now. Surely you are not willing to bloody your own hands with our death."   
  
"If I thought I could kill the three of you Master Jinn I would not hesitate in the least to do it. I know how formable you are with you battle techniques and the saber. I have just witnessed a magnificent and impressive display of combat ever executed by any Jedi, I imagine. Nevertheless I am not the one to take you on. No I will settle for you allowing me to leave here peacefully and not throw this bag in the water or better yet puncture it with this little pin knife. Amazing how a small of weapon could do so much damage to your child Master Jinn."   
  
Pernile referred to what would happen to Obi if the knife he held cut the bag and spilled its contents.   
  
Jinn waited. He had no desire to see what Obi-Wan needed the most to recover his midichlorians thrown out to sea, but he had no desire to be killed or worse yet have Obi-Wan taken again or killed. He weighed his options and realized what he must do.   
  
He would have to get Obi-Wan free of his captors at all or any cost. That meant he would have to take the chance of Pernile destroying Obi's midichlorians to keep the boy alive.   
  
The captain waited until they were finished before he spoke.   
  
"Master Jinn just what plans do you have for me? Can I be set free as the other three were?"   
  
"That would depend. I want the boy over here and quickly if not this saber will land in your heart when I spear you with it."   
  
Jinn's wrath had reached abnormal proportions for any Jedi. He meant every word he said.   
  
Captain pulled a large gun from out of the waist of his pants.   
  
"Jinn, you will not go for me with the boy here blocking your strikes with your saber. I on the other hand have a clear shot right through your heart as well. Think a shot in the chest that makes a hole the size of a cannon shell would down a Jedi. Do Jedi die as we?"   
  
"We die and bleed just as you "Cap". We just do it for a worthy cause. Although today will not be my day or my friends', "day to die."   
  
The pirate captain raised his gun and aimed at Master Jinn. Jinn threw his right hand forward.   
  
Before Qui-Gon could execute a force hold on the captain, hoping to halt the gun shot, Obi-Wan had crept around in circles under the captain's feet and jerked hard on the chain that held him. The captain fell with a hard thud to the floor.   
  
Once down he tried to get to his gun as he attempted to right himself into a standing position. Master Jinn then executed the force hold on him. Qui-Gon bound the captain as if contained by rope around his arms and legs.   
  
Pernile stood along the edge of the ship. The bag of Obi-Wan's precious blood and midichlorains dangled over the side.   
  
"I am not a fighter Jinn and I never claimed to be. No, I will do my battling this way. If I am not given a free pass to walk out of here I will just drop this little bag."   
  
Qui-Gon looked from the boy to the healer who held what was most precious to Obi-Wan Kenobi. He could very well decide Obi-Wan's fate, whether he would live his life with a confused half working mind or end up once again laying claim to the person to possess the most midichlorians to date.   
  
Gayron had already unhooked the collar from Obi-Wan's neck. The boy seemed hesitant to even let the Jedi knight touch him. And why not, he had been betrayed by one Jedi already beside the numerous other adults since being taken from his family and Home world.   
  
The only thing Obi knew for sure was the big master in front of him, Qui-Gon Jinn held his heart, his mind and his soul. He ran for the comfort that only in Jinn's embrace could he get..   
  
Jinn's right hand held his saber and his left nestled the little confused boy as he aggressively argued his planned surrender for Pernile to him.   
  
"Pernile if I were to get that bag, then I would be tempted to let you go."   
  
The other two Jedi said not a word. They knew that was the only thing that Jinn could do faced with only a few options and only that one would partially insure Obi-Wan's recovery.   
  
Pernile still leaned over the edge of the boat.   
  
He allowed Qui-Gon to take a few steps forward.   
  
The storm that Jinn had mentioned earlier had overtaken the harbor and the ship rocked furiously as they waited to see what Pernile would do. Obi-Wan cringed with each thunderous clap heard of thunder and the streaking flashes of lightening.   
  
Pernile stood up straighter and started to pull the bag back from over the rail.   
  
Just then from a large wall of water from out in the sea descended on the ship as it cascaded down on the pirate ship. The huge wave rocked the boat violently, sending Pernile, Xani, and Gayron crashing to the ship's floor.   
  
When Pernile started to fall he tried to grab the edge of the ship and his hand accidentally released the bag. Jinn ran to where he watched the midichlorians-filled bag fall.. He had to pick Obi-Wan off his feet to take the little one with him.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn watched as Obi-Wan's midichlorians hit the hull of the ship, where hooks that secured ropes stuck out. The bag did not reach the water which would have been better. It would have at least remained intact.   
  
Qui-Gon watched in horror as Obi's blood seeped from the torn-opened plastic bag. It painted the side of the ship a crimson red, leaving ruby lines streaking down and into the storm-churned waters of the ocean.   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi's chance for a future splattered on the ship and then washed out to sea..............   
  
It only took seconds for Xani and Gayron to right themselves from stumbling when the wave hit. It took them even less time to reach Pernile and safely secure him. Gayron took the pen knife from his hand as Xanatos unclipped the dead Jedi's knight saber Pernile had taken as a souvenir.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn stood and remained at the side of the ship as he watched the last drips of blood drain away.   
  
//We have won the battle but lost the war. We came here to seek Obi-Wan's midichlorians so he could get his force signature back. We will leave here with the horrific knowledge that we did not succeed this mission's directive.//   
  
Jinn could not have been happier to have gotten the boy back safely. However their mission was two-fold. The original mission to be completed was to safely secure Obi's midichlorians. Yes they caught Pernile and the slavers so today was good, but Obi-Wan was left without his force abilities.   
  
Now it would be a long hard struggle for the child to overcome his obstacles and Jinn did not think for a second that the council would allow Obi-Wan to stay at the temple in the condition he was in.   
  
Qui-Gon came back from his thoughts when he felt Obi-Wan's shivering body next to him. He left the De'Crion home without his robe and the wave that rocked the ship that totally soaked him. He was freezing with the ocean's breeze turning his water soaked body into a ice cube.   
  
Jinn put Obi under his own robe as they headed to the authorities to turn the "Cap in. He told them of the people on the ship that were held captive and the police were forced to go and take care of getting them home.   
  
Pernile would travel home with the Jedi on their ship and face the Jedi council for his punishment.   
  
No one said a word about the former slave, Obi-Wan's lost powers. They feared the wrath of Jinn if they spoke a word about what would become of the child. Gayron worried that Qui-Gon would not allow Xanatos come with him. All in their own way had their misery.   
  
Obi-Wan held the most in his mind and heart. Though he was not even aware of what might have been the worst damage done to him; the loss of his powers with possibly no chance of getting them back. He only knew now that people, even some of the Jedi could not be trusted. He feared all people now. It made no difference. He did not want Xani to be close to him.   
  
Jinn tried to have Obi lay down on the ship and rest but when Gayron came in the little cabin where he tried to rest, Obi-Wan ran to Jinn. He knelt at his feet in a submissive pose, clinging again to the only person he was willing to have touch him, his master. ####   
  
Late into the night Jinn had finally found a way for Obi-Wan to sleep. After he had put his own Jedi clothing back on he fed Obi and then laid his large warm robe by his feet where he sat in the pilot's chair. Obi-Wan laid on it and wrapped his too-small arm around the ankle of the master and fell asleep.   
  
Qui-Gon felt the boy was more open now and could feel the waves of comfort he sent him. Xanatos had gone to the little cot in the back to sleep and Gayron flopped down in the chair next to Jinn and attempted sleep but it did not come.   
  
Jinn looked over to see the worn-out knight who had done his share in the battle to regain Obi-Wan. Jinn was grateful and would not forget the man's help.   
  
"I plan to go along with you and Xanatos in front of the council if you decide to ask for him to become your apprentice."   
  
Gayron looked shocked.   
  
"Thank you Master Jinn. You know I never planned this willingly. I mean I did not intend to steal Xanatos from you."   
  
"I know Gayron. I have had a lot of time to think about it. You could not steal what I did not have. I did not have a full working viable bond with Xanatos. I never did. He himself can tell you that. Maybe he already has."   
  
Gayron only nodded his agreement to let Qui-Gon know that he and Xani had discussed the wavering bond between master and apprentice. Jinn continued.   
  
"Then when Obi-Wan came and tried to assert his bond, the bond with Xani just splintered into little pieces leaving nothing big enough to put back together. I am not sure though what will happen to Obi. The bond between us lays there weak but unfailing totally. I suppose the council will have it broken by the healers."   
  
"You mean you don't think the council might change their mind and let you take Kenobi as your apprentice, though they have stated he was too old to train? If Xanatos and I do complete our bond that would leave you alone Master Jinn."   
  
Qui-Gon winced at the thought. In the darkened cabin, Gayron could not see the pain etched deeply in the tired drawn face of Master Jinn.   
  
The older the master got, the less he liked his solitude. Training a young apprentice brought the needed companionship and more fullness to his life. Even though their bond was weak, he would miss the camaraderie Xani and he shared. Aside from the weak bond Xani, had been a good partner and even an amusing and comfortable fixture in his life for quite awhile. He would be missed.   
  
Jinn then turned to Gayron and smiled.   
  
"I will survive Knight Gayron. It will not be the first time I have been alone and I don't think it will be the last. I don't think the council can possibly let Obi-Wan stay. Yes he could have been powerful and now I would willingly fight for his station as my apprentice, however without the midchlorians he can not even think of becoming an apprentice. It would take a long time even for his mind to become unscrambled. He has said only a few words since Pernile damaged his mind. The bond we have goes in and out like a bad comm connection. NO Obi-Wan's fate may just be the Agricrorps . I can only hope it won't be the one on Bandomeer. I think the life there would be to rough for him as he is now."   
  
Jinn wandered back into his thoughts and listened to the quiet of the ship with only the hum of the engine. Well that was all the noise heard until he smiled again at the light snoring that let him know Gayron had finally sunken into a hopefully peaceful sleep."   
  
################   
  
Master Windu with two knights, awaited the arrival of Jinn's ship. They stood in the long corridor and watched as Xanatos and Gayron led Master Pernile out to the knights, who took him to a force shielded cell to await a trial by the Jedi. This was Jedi business and would be held by the Jedi tribunal made up of council members and two or three other senior masters.   
  
Mace noted with a little bit of disgust that Jinn could not help in delivering Pernile to the waiting knights because his hands were full of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The situation was not good for his friend Qui-Gon.   
  
//I only did what I did in front of the council for Qui-Gon's best interest. He will see what I recommended to the council was truly the best thing for him. He just has to get away from the little homeless boy, Obi-Wan to know that.//   
  
Just as the knights led Pernile away, Jinn could not help but notice three healers advance toward them.   
  
"Mace tell the healers to go back we are in no need of medical care."   
  
Jinn waited for he knew the healers had not come to assist the Jedi, they had come to drag Obi-Wan back to the healers' ward."   
  
"Qui-Gon you know very well they are not here for you. They are here to take the boy back to the healers where he belongs."   
  
Obi-Wan must have understood the tall dark good-looking master, for he stepped behind Master Jinn as if to be shielded from the healers and get added protection from the big master. Jinn reached back with his left hand and tried to calm the boy by patting his arm.   
  
"Master Windu I was unwillingly made Obi-Wan's guardian and now I plan to see it through until arrangements can be made, or something decided what to do with him."   
  
"Then my old friend you can relinquish your obligations of him, for the council, along with Master Yoda has decided what should be done with him. Now let the healers take him."   
  
Mace waited minute and still Jinn made no move to hand over the boy.   
  
Xanatos and Gayron looked on and Mace noticed it.   
  
"I think the two of you can find something to eat and clean up. We will debrief you in about three hours. Now GO!"   
  
That last two words, "NOW GO" came out a little harsher and much louder than the council master had intended, but he knew he had a very difficult and delicate situation between his friend and himself.   
  
The two masters waited until the others had left. Mace waved the healers off and they moved back toward the other end of the corridor, but they had no intention of going without the Kenobi child.   
  
"Look Qui, do not make this harder than it has to be."   
  
Jinn still stung from being told his old master went along with taking Obi-Wan away from him. Always before, in a way, Yoda had pushed the child on him.   
  
//My old master told me to listen to the force. I have and it tells me to keep this child. Why did he turn against me? //  
  
Jinn clearly felt betrayed by his former master, Yoda.   
  
"Are you telling me Mace, that Master Yoda went along with this, I mean to have the boy removed from my custody? And you say the council has decided what to do with him, then what? Do you plan to tell me?"   
  
" Just because you are the most favored Jedi at the temple or anywhere in the galaxy in Master Yoda's opinion, does not mean he would not vote against you if he felt he was doing the right thing and listening to the force. He always has your best interest in mind so you know what we plan for the child is the "right thing to do?"   
  
"Then why aren't you telling me what is planned? Where is Master Yoda? It is not because I am favored by him that we agree so much, we think alike and follow the force as well."   
  
"DO Not imply I don't follow the force. Don't get me wrong Jinn I do not begrudge your favoritism in Yoda's eyes. I know it does not just derive from being his most beloved padawan, but also from your expert Jedi abilities. However even he has gone along with the council and you will have too also. He will not champion your cause on this my old friend."   
  
Jinn raised and eyebrow and cocked his head to meet Mace's glaring stare. Qui-Gon had been talking to Mace but his gaze had rested on Obi-Wan the entire time.   
  
"Is that flattery I here in those words Mace? If it is, it still will not curb my temper or change my mind. Obi-Wan is coming back home where he belongs."   
  
Mace was clearly getting upset with his friend and big master, Qui-Gon.   
  
"Listen Master Jinn, you do not run this temple, no one does on their own. Not you or Master Yoda. The boy's fate has been sealed and not your anger or your words can change it. Now let him go with the healers."   
  
Mace was still unwilling to tell Jinn what the council had planned for the boy and Qui-Gon knew he would not like their decision or Mace would have told him of Obi's fate.   
  
Qui-Gon now turned head to head and eye to eye with his friend. He was not going to let them take Obi-Wan to the healers. The boy had offered no words in his defense, but Jinn could feel the little skeletal-like frame of Obi-Wan tremble as the two big masters battled his fate back and forth.   
  
Mace motioned for the healers come forward.   
  
"Don't do this Mace. We have been friends for a long time to end it now, like this."   
  
"Yes we have Qui but we have been Jedi longer and always first in our lives. Do not take that away by defending one little child that no one will miss once he has been gone a few weeks, even you."   
  
Mace knew that sounded extremely cruel but he had to get through to his friend someway. Qui-Gon had let the little boy take over his rational thinking and most of all, his heart, Mace realized. Once he thought more clearly Mace reasoned to himself, Jinn would see this was for the best, although he had not yet told the master what the council had planned for Obi-Wan. Now that in its self would create another battle between Jinn and even all the council members.   
  
The healers watched the confrontation as it seemed to escalate between Qui and Mace.. Concern for the two masters was evident in the alarmed stare of the three healers.. They had never seen the two old friends confront each other with so much harshness in their voices.   
  
Just then from down the hall came a tapping sound. Both masters looked up to see Yoda bounding down the corridor in a high rate of speed, at least for him. As he walked toward the two, Qui and Mace, he continually tapped his gimer stick to get their attention, so maybe the arguing would stop.   
  
"Not a person in the temple gifted with the force did not hear you, have they not? Stop this in front of the boy you should, Both of you."   
  
When Yoda spoke last, he directed his stare at his old padawan.   
  
"Good Master Yoda. I am glad you are here . Now you can talk some sense into you former apprentice. I think he lets the boy there rule him now."   
  
Yoda raised his gimer stick to silence Master Windu.   
  
"Enough I said. Should have gotten me Master Windu before built to a blown out argument, it did. Friends you are and friends you should stay.. Not let the boy change that you should not."   
  
"That's what I told him master. Qui has let his emotions guide his mind.."   
  
"Said that I did not Mace. The boy another matter, friends you should stay always." Now Master Jinn, allow the boy to go with the Healers you should for now. Explain personally I will."   
  
Master Jinn looked down at his old master in astonishment. He had always told him to listen to the force he and now Yoda wanted him to ignore it. He could not though, find it in his heart to be angry with Yoda or not heed his command. Besides Jinn thought for just a split second he saw his former master wink.   
  
Yoda directed the healers with a hand motion to come and take Obi-Wan away . Once in the arms of one healer, of a speices Jinn could not think of right then, the boy started screaming at the top of his lungs. All three masters were alarmed and concerned for the little one, as the healer started to drag Obi-Wan down the corridor. Jinn only looked at Master Yoda with pathelically sad blue eyes.   
  
Then suddenly Jinn heard Obi-Wan speak.   
  
"MASTER PLEASE!! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU."   
  
Jinn was not sure if it was a mental scream or did Obi-Wan speak out loud. He did not wonder for long before he found out the answer to his question.   
  
Yoda immediately halted the healers and Obi-wan ran to Master Jinn.   
  
Yoda nodded to Jinn.   
  
"Heard it I did. Good sign this is Master Jinn but the boy must go to the healers. Discuss this in private you and I will."   
  
Jinn watched as Master Yoda walked up and very gently, without being felt by Obi-Wan laid his hand on the boy's back. Yoda pushed a force suggestion of sleep on the boy. Qui-Gon caught Obi-Wan as his legs buckled and peaceful slumber overtook him. The large healer of unknown species, came and carried the boy away."   
  
Mace satisfied with what happened but disappointed that he had to argue its sucess, turned and walked away. Now was not a good time to make his apology to his friend, although apologize he knew he must later.   
  
Jinn stood in the middle of the corridor with only Yoda left by his side. Mace gone, Obi-Wan, carried away, and Yoda stood very close to Qui-Gon and sent peace and calm to his padawan. Jinn gladly accepted it for the man was clearly at wits end as he watched Obi-Wan being taken away with no knowledge of what was planned for the boy. Hopefully Yoda would tell him.   
  
Qui-Gon immediately fell to his knees in front of his former master.   
  
"Master Yoda you have always taught me to listen to the force. I do, then what I seek what the force demands, it is overruled by the council, you yourself included. It is you and not the force that has taken Obi-Wan away from me."   
  
Yoda let his hand rest on Qui-Gon's arm.   
  
"Do you think capable I am of wavering in my fate in you or the force my padawan? No, what I have planned, if a success it is, will give you Obi-Wan Kenobi as your apprentice. But be done in secret it must. No one to know they should not. Obi at the healers he is for a test by an old friend of mine. Retrieve him tonight I will see you can. Council will believe you have accepted fate and wait for his departure. Stay with you he will, once council thinks you have accepted all things they say."   
  
"We are to deceive the council in what we do to keep Obi-Wan?"   
  
Jinn never would have thought Master Yoda would have done anything like the deceit of the other council members to attain what he wanted.   
  
"Deceive all and everyone we should if succeed in this we do. Know what you seek Qui-Gon. Seek the boy as your apprentice you do. Done correctly this is, Obi-Wan Kenobi, your apprentice he will be.……….."   
  
"Time it is Padawan to go home, clean up, and then meet me at my flat you will. Eat together and to the council meeting we will go. Much to discuss this day before the council you have."   
  
Jinn started to agree to Yoda's commands but waited.   
  
"Master Yoda shouldn't I see to Xani. I mean he needs to eat as well as I?"   
  
"Know you do as well as I, see to Xani no longer up to you it is. Gayron knows his job in principle, I think he does. Make a fine master he will. Nothing meant by this padawan but stronger their bond as master and apprentice than the one you had with Xani ."   
  
"I know that all too well of what you speak and it brings me a certain sadness for myself but hope for my former padawan, Xanatos."   
  
Master Qui-Gon Jinn had finally made the last transition of breaking the bond with Xani. He admitted the boy was not his padawan but his "former" apprentice now.   
  
"Good! Heart you have Master Jinn. Sometimes too big for own good. Still settle what Xanatos did on Telos we must. Think he did not plan to betray the Jedi. Thoughts of improving his relationship with you he did if more power he had. See to it, defend him you do before the council."   
  
"I know he did not plan to betray me, but sometimes I think hints of darkness lies in Xani. I can't help it Master Yoda I sometimes feel that way."   
  
"Why the bond could not be completed lack of trust it was. Lack in total trust you had not for him bond destined to fail bond was. Not your fault it is.. Now hope, trust you have in this little one of yours for need it Obi-Wan will to survive his apprenticeship if apprentice he becomes. Much scrutiny he will be under the council's watchful eyes. Harder for him it will be. Always waiting for him to fail some of the council will be."   
  
"I will see we both survive master. I only hope I won't fail him as I did Xanatos."   
  
Yoda hit the other master lightly on his chins with his gimer stick.   
  
"See that you never say that again Qui-Gon Jinn. Failed no one you have. Much courage it takes today to give an apprentice up when your future not clear if another there is ready for you. Hope I do we succeed and Obi-Wan Kenobi fills that void he does."   
  
########Back at the healers ward.###########   
  
In a closed off room, a new and most curious Master healer was going over the vitals of Obi-Wan Kenobi. This healer that had just come for a visit and supposedly observation of other healers at other Jedi temples insisted he needed no assistance with the little boy in a deep sleep, put there by a force suggestion of his brother, Master Yoda.   
  
Yes, this strange and mysterious master healer was Master Yeri, twin brother to Master Yoda. He seldom ventured from his home temple on Vorhies. His medical techniques and discoveries were renown amongst the Jedi. He was sought out for many difficult medical cases of the Jedi. He would mostly study from his temple and did not leave, but this was a special case.   
  
Master Yeri was asked by a special person to intercede and come up with a cure for Obi-Wan. Master Yeri required the assistance of a little step stool to successfully reach his patient in bed.   
  
As soon as Yoda had heard of what happened on Telos and knew that his former padawan was safe and headed back to the temple he planted himself down in the library of the temple surrounded by dusty ledgers that held the Jedi past.   
  
In the back of his mind Yoda recalled similar happening down thorugh the history of the Jedi. Not where the midchlorians were harvested as Pernile had done but a few Jedi down through history had for various reasons, including mysterious midichlorian eating viruses, lost their force abilities. Yoda also seemed to have remembered an unusual and possibly deadly cure.   
  
If successful the Jedi would start to regenerate his midichlorians. If it didn't work, death was almost assured. Blood from one securely bonded to the other was transfused into the blood stream of the afflicted person. If bonded securely it would succeed and blood match not necessary their blood. It must always occur between Master and apprentice with a verystrong bond, or death of the blood recipient would occur.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn would not be in any danger, but the procedure could have a dangerous outcome for the little former slave. If not a success, then death would be the outcome for him.   
  
########In Yoda's apartment###########   
  
"Eat this you should. Need your strength you will for what must be done."   
  
Jinn looked down at the hearty stew of meat and vegetables and had to agree it did look sumptuous.   
  
"Master Yoda I have listened to how you have explained this medical procedure and I have to tell you it sounds very dangerous for the boy."   
  
"Promised you I did not that certain amount of risks would not accompany the possible cure."   
  
"Risk," do you call the death of Obi-Wan a risk? Then you tell me as his guardian while he does not think clearly I will be responsible for making the decision whether to let him take that "risk" and have the procedure done? Maybe you ask too much of me my old master."   
  
"Maybe."   
  
Yod sat a crossed from Jinn and ate his stew. He watched his former padawan with great interest, taking in all his little movements and mannerisms he knew so well from Jinn being his padawan. He was not sure Jinn had it in him to make the call which might end Obi-Wan's life instantly.   
  
"Padawan of mind I know ask much of you I do. Only thing you truly need to know is if the force sent you this boy. If indeed it did and you know the bond has potential to be strong then when your blood is injected into Obi-Wan he will receive your midichlorians and they will over the next year multiply."   
  
"If though there is no bond and it is just the need of a child powerful with the force to have someone to love him, then he will die for your blood and his matched they are not. Your midchlorians will slowly clog the child's vital organs one by one until is death is assured.. Nothing left to lose for the boy I see it that way. Recover to normal mental capacity he never will without the help of my brother Master Healer Yeri."   
  
"Much risk we all take If discovered we are that deceit we attempt and go against the council wishes might be in deep trouble, but if done then the council will have to see it was the will of the force . Well if lives the child does.   
  
"What happens if he doesn't live Master Yoda?"   
  
"Then more than likely put of the Jedi order you, Yeri, and I will be, for nothing less than murder is what we will have committed. Risk for all of us. Brother and I willing to take that risk. So sure I am Obi bonds with you by the force its self directing him. Now you must decide if ready to take the chance of losing your Jedi master status to help the boy."   
  
"How will it take to know with any certainty that my midichlorians have effectively establish their multiplying within Obi-Wan's blood stream?"   
  
"Two weeks at the most, my twin brother informs me. Until then stall we will ,the council's persistent desire to ship the boy to Agricorps. Survive Bandomeer in his state he will not. To me guilty of murder the council will be for sending him there. Council though does not see what I see for the boy's future if there he goes."   
  
Jinn knew his answer would have to be yes to this possible procedure that could result in killing the boy he so much now wanted to keep as his apprentice. Jinn agreed with Master Yoda completely. Obi- Wan could not survive the rigors of the demands that would be placed on him on Bandomeer.   
  
Qui-Gon was familiar with the "Crops" of Bandomeer. Horror stories of its rough and rugged life for the initiates sent there that did not succeed in being taken an a master's apprentice, was known to all those in the Jedi order. Difficult for those who still possessed the force and were strong and healthy young people but Jinn thought impossible for anyone without some protection from the force..   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi could not and would not survive any lengthy stay in the Agricorps on Bandomeer………………………………...  
  
The council was already assembled and Xanatos and Gayron stood waiting for Master Jinn too join them.   
  
//Master Yoda was certainly right. We will have a great deal to discuss in front the of the council today. Hope I am able to be as deceitful as Yoda seems to think he can be.//   
  
Jinn has to shake is head in wonder of the last words he just spoke. To have said them about Yoda was comical, yet unimaginable.   
  
Xani and Gayron turned their heads to the main door when they heard the clicking of Jinn's boots on the worn-out and overly waxed floors of the council chambers.   
  
What they, along with the council masters saw was a hulk of a master with the decorum of serene stoicism projected by Qui-Gon Jinn. His walk and air of confidence; just his overall look epitomized a Jedi Master, a perfect Jedi Master. This Master Qui-Gon Jinn had it together. Not one master on the council doubted his worth to them or his loyalty to the Jedi order.   
  
That was not what the man himself felt about his entrance to the council chambers.   
  
//I feel like an eleven-year initiate here to get their "hands slapped" for not listening to their master instructor in class. //  
  
Jinn felt small this day. He did not know if it was because he was deceiving the council masters or that this time he was more than likely there for a reprimand of how he dealt with Obi-Wan and not why he usually was there; for some kind of praise for a job well done on a mission.   
  
"Know of why you are here you three do?"   
  
Yoda with eyes lids drooped to where there were nothing more than two thin slits for him to see from and his finely pointed ears seem to twitch in sympathy nervousness for the three Jedi before him. If they had not known better, the look he gave the three who waited to know their future, would have brought fear. However there was not one being at the temple that did not know, love, and respect the little green troll of the master. All knew they had nothing to fear from their High Master Yoda, central figure of the Jedi council.   
  
Yoda did not need an answer to his question and they gave none. They just waited for him to begin.   
  
"First the council wishes to commend you for your retrieving of Master Pernile and the capture of another slavery ship. Many out there are, but two have been eliminated because of you three Jedi."   
  
Yoda referred to the first ship also which had originally taken Obi-Wan.   
  
Jinn bowed as acceptation of the thank you from Yoda for all of them. He waited with anticipation for the meeting here that would deal with Xani and then with Obi-Wan.   
  
"Now get to matters not comfortable we are with I think. Deal with the bonding of Xanatos Crion to Knight Gayron we do. What say you on this situation Master Jinn?"   
  
Jinn's face grew a bit pink.   
  
How Qui-Gon dreaded to get stand before his piers and admit he was unable to form a bond strong enough to teach this padawan, Xanatos. He felt like a failure even though Yoda had assured him he was not.   
  
"I am deeply saddened to say I and Xani could not form a strong bond. The force put Knight Gayron in the right position at the right time and a bond formed spontaneously between my padawan and Knight Gayron. I wish to stand before the council this day and give them my blessing to completely form a training bond together. The bond with Xanatos that I once shared is now broken, quite easily I might add."   
  
Whispers of condemnation and astonishment rang through the echo-carrying chamber. Usually when a bond was broken both master and apprentice felt at least some discomfort and pain. They most always required a trip to the healers, both physical and mental, but not from the breaking of this bond. Most council masters knew that the bond must have been as fragile and weak and finely spun glass by the break of the bond coming with such ease..   
  
There was one on the council who refused to accept the explanation of Jinn's failed bond with his apprentice.. He still felt what he was doing was for the good of his best friend Qui. Master Windu spoke up.   
  
"You must understand Master Jinn that we, the council have to be a little confused. You tell us of a very weak bond yet all along you two have worked well on your missions with no complaint from you, Padawan Xanatos, or us on how your missions were conducted. Why now is Xanatos such a burden? So much so that you are wiling to sacrifice him for another? Could it be your lame attempt to get the other boy, Obi-Wan as your apprentice and know that two padawans you can not have?"   
  
Xanatos was livid. For his master's best friend to make such an accusation against a man as noble as his master, well former master, was unthinkable and he would not let it pass with his "two cents" being heard. He stepped forward.   
  
Qui-Gon and Gayron tried to stop him, but to Jinn's surprise Master Yoda waved them both off. He seemed to have a little smile on his face as if he knew Xani planned to blast Master Windu for his cruel remarks about Xani's Master and Yoda would be delighted and amused to here every word of it.   
  
"Master Windu forgive me but you know your best friend better than I and you know that is not the way it happened. Many times my master and I discussed the weakness of our bond. We mediated and struggled with the problem all through my apprenticeship. Yes, it weakened more by Obi-Wan's bond trying to assert its self in my master's mind. However even then, Master Jinn tried very hard to stop Kenobi's bond and strengthen ours. That would not happen though. Then when Knight Gayron and I met something just clicked. I know that may sound too simple for you council masters to comprehend, but that is what happened. It was as if we were meant to be joined as master an apprentice. You can prevent us from being so. However, it will not take away or diminish the bond we already have. We wish only to make it official and establish a strong training bond. I only want to become a Jedi knight one day and now that I know of the bond with Knight Gayron I truly believe I can be successful. The force has deemed it so. Will the council masters resend the order by the force its self?"   
  
Master Yoda tapped his gimer stick on the wooden step that encircled his chair. All the council masters heard the tap but none but one looked up. They all knew it was to draw Master Windu's attention and that more than likely it was a subtle reprimand to the tall bald Master by Yoda.   
  
Master Windu looked to Master Yoda and knew that the master was not happy with his remarks. Why would he thought Windu.   
  
//They were directed at his padawan, Qui-Gon//   
  
Words spoken by this young man could not have brought home the point better if they came from a seasoned master, trained in diplomacy and speech.   
  
"Eloquent and to the point I would say Master Windu. What say you? Deny the force what it wills you would? Think to ignore the force's bidding you do?   
  
Windu let his anger show.   
  
"You think I am not so faithful to the living force, that I would not heed its will Master Yoda? If the bond demands forming with Xanatos and Gayron so be it. Nevertheless there is the issue of Jinn and Kenobi. I know Jinn wants that boy for his apprentice. All of these council members should be aware of it. I know he sent that little memorandum to us before this hearing started; stating he was willing to give the boy up, but also willing to keep him until that time arrangements can be made to ship him to Bandomeer. I tell you who sit here today in judgment of my old friend, he has something up his sleeve. I guarantee his thinking has not changed when it comes to the boy."   
  
There were more whispers and gasps. All the council members were shocked that Master Windu would level such horrible accusations on his once best friend. Even going to the extreme of saying he lied and was deceiving the council for his own gain to get Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
Master Eeth Koth was particularily outraged by the accusations and he wasn't even a close friend of Qui-Gon's. Certainly not as close as everyone had assumed Windu and Jinn were.   
  
"Master Windu your statements about Master Jinn are not only uncalled for without proof, they could even be considered libelous on your part; worthy of a censure from we the other council members. Care to share the proof of these accusations?"   
  
Windu kept silent and looked to his old friend Qui. Jinn had reached his boiling point for what Windu said. Not that he wasn't in part speaking the truth, but that he chose not to side with Qui-Gon . He had opted instead to make Qui-Gon and Master Yoda's little project harder. It would have in fact been easier had they another on their side that they could tell and trust, but Windu would not be the one, Qui-Gon supposed.   
  
Qui-Gon abruptly decided it was his turn to be heard. He took the two steps required when wanting to address the council. Windu stared on as Master Yoda nodded his agreement for Qui-Gon to speak. Now it was the big master's turn to throw venom back in his friends face and so he began his own brutal attack.   
  
"You my old friend have overstepped your boundaries as a council master and as my dearest friend."   
  
Several masters nodded their agreement until they saw Yoda flash them a look of warning.   
  
"This is twice now you have taken an intrusive interest with my private most intimate life. Now and once when I got off the ship when you had Obi-Wan removed from my care. I have listened to your spewing of garbage to my face much more than is required of me to take from a council member, let alone my friend. You my old friend know me well enough not to push your opinions on me. Have you lost all trust in me as a person, a master, and most of all a friend to sit here and try to convince the council members I would do something not worthy of a Jedi, of my station as a Jedi master? Has our friendship and mutual respect dwindled so much while I never even knew it faltered in your eyes. Let me assure you Mace it has not diminished in my view."   
  
FIRE AND ICE, Jinn however did try to soften his words at the end of his speech.   
  
Windu dropped his head in shame. He had said a lot about this master his friend. Now he thought he had overstepped the bounds not just of a council master but more importantly as a comrade to Qui-Gon. Guilt now weighed heavily on the master's shoulders and he would speak against this man his former "crèche partner in crime", no more.   
  
"Enough said in these chambers there has been. Maybe too much to correct I fear. Unless a master hear can speak against Xanatos Crion and Knight Gayron then I decree it so, bond to form between them. Same goes for Master Jinn if no council master can voice an objection and give its reason, then Obi-Wan Kenobi to remain in his care until arrangements made for his transfer to the Agricorps. No reason for the child to suffer until he has too ."   
  
Yoda's last statement was in a way condemning the council for even agreeing to Obi-Wan's move to the Argricorps.   
  
Jinn held his breath. He hoped for the friendship that he wanted to one day again share with Mace that he would not voice any more objections. If he had, it might have been enough to finalize their friendship entirely. However the master who had been so vocal, Master Windu, held his tongue and things were as Yoda said they would be.   
  
Jinn bowed to the council masters, congratulated the new master and apprentice, and left immediately to retrieve his ward, Obi-Wan from the healers.……………………  
  
########################   
  
Please don't think I am trying to pressure you into posting. I plan to finish this story anyway. It is just that sometimes when you work hard on a story, I really *enjoy* someone telling you they *enjoyed* reading it.  
  
PEACE ewen 


	12. Needed, One More Jedi Miracle

Master Jinn was escorted to the room of Obi-Wan Kenobi in nothing less than a cloud of secrecy. He or Yoda were the only ones given permission to see the boy.   
  
He had met Yeri before but it had been years, possibly when he was as young as Obi-Wan was now. Master Yeri recognized the master instantly.   
  
"Ah Master Jinn, Obi-Wan here and I, expecting you we have been."   
  
Qui-Gon with astonishment looked to the bed where the boy lay. Obi-Wan was awake and not putting up a fuss at being without Master Jinn or of being in the med ward.   
  
"Well I see you have managed to tame the boy's fear."   
  
"Yes, like my brother, I am. Children seem to know they do, without knowing me, that present harm to them I will not. Obi-Wan and I have struck up a new friendship. I believe one that will last long."   
  
Qui-Gon was impressed by this master healer. Not only had he agreed to help him and his twin brother, Yoda, Master Yeri seemed to have established an understanding of trust that only Qui-Gon himself had managed to form with Obi-Wan.   
  
"I know this is very soon Master Yeri, but I was wondering if you had come up with anything. I mean well….. can you help us?"   
  
"No too soon it is Qui-Gon, to tell you. Know first I must if healer's training you have studied?"   
  
"I am afraid I have not. I can do minor healing of myself and my padawan, but study the ways of a healer, never."   
  
"Then in very plan laymen's terms tell you first what I have done. Been able to remove some of the cob webs from Obi-Wan's mind that Healer Pernile with the neuron blaster produced. While not totally himself, Obi-Wan's speech better and knows more I think. See for yourself when home he goes."   
  
"That is good news. You mean he can go home now? With me?"   
  
"With you and home, yes Master Jinn. Belongs there I think. Feel much connection between you and he. Tell you of my other plans I will at break-fast; seven sharp, in the morning. Master Yoda and I to come to your apartment we will. Love peach pancakes and mush I do. Though only a suggestion I make."   
  
Qui-Gon could see Obi keep rein on a smile at the comical remarks of the one so much like his Jinn's master, Yoda.   
  
Yeri and Yoda, Jinn imagined, could be a handful if you had to take them both on at one time, whether battling with sabers or battling of the minds in intelligence. No Jedi were suppose to hold as much knowledge in their minds as Yeri possessed. Then of course Master Yoda held the distinction of being the most force-gifted arsenal carrying Jedi in the order's history. Powers were gifted to Yoda by the force that some Jedi did not know existed and might never know. Yoda kept the secrets of his gifts just that, secrets unless by perchance they were needed.   
  
Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan put his robe on over the revealing hospital gown, with the spilt up the back. No words were spoken between the two. Jinn could feel anxiety and tension leave the boy when Master Yeri first mentioned going "home".   
  
The big master let Obi-Wan step into the hall before he spoke to Master Yeri.   
  
"I know you said we would speak tomorrow morning but may I ask you how things went this evening?"   
  
"Told you I did helped the boy clear his thoughts. Get through to him better now you will."   
  
"I know I guess what I was fishing for was how things went I ..mean with the exam and the assessment of how Obi-Wan will do with this procedure Master Yoda spoke off."   
  
Jinn hesitated and waited for a reply. He looked out the small window on the door to the med room, just to make sure Obi-Wan was alright. The child stood patiently waiting for Master Jinn. Not that the master thought the Obi would venture far from him now.   
  
"Exam went as others do with children, whether they be Jedi or not. Complained he did of the blood tests. Complained of poking and prodding and think maybe he feels lost his "dignity" he did by the physical I gave him. Nothing more, nothing less. Now off with you................ No wait you will, please."   
  
Jinn knew he would not get any of the pertinent information from this master who was so much like his brother. Both could de evasive and sidestep questions with ease when necessary.   
  
Master Yeri turned around and had a empty syringe in his hand. He quickly swapped the lower part of Jinn's arm after he pushed up his robe sleeve. Yeri plunged the needle in and extracted a tube of the master's blood.   
  
"This I need to be able to tell you more. Now back from a mission you have just come. You and the child need rest you do. Should get it now. If procedure done it is, sleep will be ever elusive it will be, for both I think."   
  
Jinn wanted to ask the master what he meant as he stared at him questioning and evidently the little green twin to Yoda felt he needed to explain his words so he did.   
  
"Not without agonizing side effects this procedure has. If sure you are go through with it, then much of your time spent nursing the boy. Much of his time I think will be spent becoming ill. Rough road I assure you Master Jinn. Make sure you are, worth to the chance you take with this child's life. Outcome, devastating it could be."   
  
Jinn only nodded. He was too deep in thought to speak. There was the same ominous warning Master Yoda had given. "Outcome deadly" to Obi-Wan. Now the master began to worry all over again.   
  
//I think Master Yoda and Master Yeri expect me to make the final decision on whether to follow through with this procedure if Master Yeri finds things as they should be. I am to be the one to decide Obi's fate and I know this ....thing…..this procedure could bring about catastrophic physical reactions or even death to the child.//   
  
######   
  
Jinn made a mental note of Obi-Wan's reactions to others around him as they walked through the halls. Obi was extremely reluctant to let anyone male very close to him. He went so far as too hide like a little child when one of the young knights stopped Master Jinn to congratulate him on his mission. He did not even go to touch the boy or speak with him, yet Obi-Wan did not like the young knight being close to him. The tepidness remained in Obi-Wan all the way back to Jinn's apartment.   
  
Once inside though, Obi-Wan ran to his old favorite sitting place, the big bay window. Jinn proceeded to make some hot soup, broth really, for Obi-Wan. He did not know if the child had eaten much while away from him.   
  
Just then a buzzer sounded. It was the door but Qui-Gon could not help but notice that Obi-Wan jumped almost in midair from it startling him so badly.   
  
//Just the jitters. Just like with the people he met walking down the halls. He will soon recover from it. //  
  
There at the door stood a beaming Knight Gayron and happy, yet remorseful Xanatos.   
  
"I am sorry Master Jinn, but Xani needed some of his things. We can wait till tomorrow when you and Obi-Wan are out of the apartment to move everything. However he needs sleep pants pajamas…"   
  
Jinn did not let the young knight finish. He waved the two in. This was not really a good time for the master, who already had too much on his mind to deal with. Now to watch his apprentice, correction his former apprentice actually remove some of his things signaling the end to their master and apprentice relationship was difficult for Qui-Gon.   
  
Knight Gayron was right. Being alone was hard and got harder and harder with the passing years. Nothing was a certainty with Obi-Wan and Jinn could eventually find himself without an apprentice. Possibly forever, Master Jinn thought, because he could not think further than helping Obi-Wan successfully become his padawan.   
  
//I fought so hard against it at first and now must fight even harder to get him as my apprentice. //  
  
Xani came back into the common room where his new master had waited for him to collect only the items he needed that night.   
  
Jinn found this letting go of Xani harder than it should be. He excepted it but the difficulty in seeing Xanatos remove his belongings; the final step severing their relationship, was harder than Master Jinn had anticipated.   
  
The only thing the big master seemed aware of was Gayron speaking of loyalty and duty and how he hoped all would be well….Jinn did not and could not focus on the knight's words. He focused on keeping his tremulous emotions from being laid out right there for both Gayron and Xanatos to witness.   
  
Qui-Gon thought he had reached the point of intolerance of the scene before him; thought he might break down under the pressure of watching his, "once hope for the future", Xanatos, walk out the door never to return.   
  
It was then Jinn felt the stirrings of the bond Obi-Wan and he shared. Just a gentle nudge to his mind but the fleeting presence of Obi-Wan was welcoming. Jinn could feel serenity, caring, and most of all love through the bond which fought so hard to take "root" in both their minds   
  
The mental touch by Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon was followed by a physical more intimate display of affection from the boy to the master.   
  
Master Jinn felt the little cold and clammy hand of Obi-Wan Kenobi slowly glide into his right hand, as the boy allowed his head to languidly rest against the master's side.   
  
The little hand seemed to mold its self into a natural fit in the palm of Jinn's more rugged and much larger one. Obi-Wan, unannounced and surprising presence by his side, rejuvenated all the courage that had started to fail Qui-Gon.   
  
The abused and tormented child's hand cradled in the strong hand of Master Jinn's, symbolized renewed hope and promise for the future, for both Obi-Wan Kenboi and Qui-Gon Jinn……………....  
  
######## That night the sleeping mat, which was Obi-Wan's bed at the end of Jinn's bed went unused. Oh, Qui-Gon put the boy there.   
  
However when the lights went out the quiet of the night overtook the room, Obi-Wan hopped up and ran to the master's bed. Qui-Gon did not know if Obi thought him asleep or just didn't care, he very quietly almost sneaking, got into the bed.   
  
Jinn could feel the boy rest on the far side of the huge bed as if he thought he could hide his presence from Qui-Gon and that way not be put out to sleep alone in the dark quietness of night where his horrific memories liked best to come out and taunt and torture the boy with nightmares.   
  
Jinn pretended he did not know the boy slept in his bed. He turned and fell in a quiet slumber himself after making sure Obi-Wan would be protected through the night. With Jinn's own force signature he cocooned Obi in protection, stilling the night terrors of previous abuses, physical and mental inflicted on Obi-Wan.   
  
They would not invade or interrupt his sleep this night for Qui-Gon Jinn, with the help of the force would quell their stirrings.   
  
#################.   
  
Master Yoda and Yeri both enjoyed their break-fast of peach pancakes and mush. Seems Qui-Gon did not know of Yoda's secret propensity for the overly sweet and syrupy discs, he shared with twin brother.   
  
Belly's full and break-fast over, Jinn set a hot cup of cha before the adults, himself included and gave Obi-Wan a cup of his favorite sweet tea only after he begrudgingly finished a tall glass of milk. Too tall, thought Obi-Wan but he held his complaints.   
  
He could not quite understand what the healer planned to do to help him, however he very much wanted to hear the words and then let Qui-Gon explain them to him later. Of course that was his plans but in the beginning Master Yeri had plans of his own.   
  
"Think the child go to the common room he should. Complicated this is and wish to bore him with tedious details I do not."   
  
It was Qui-Gon's intent to let the boy hear what would happen but then thought that if the healer thought it not a good idea then who was he to argue with him.   
  
"Obi-Wan you're excused. You can finish your tea by your window."   
  
Obi looked at the master with a touch of anger in his face.   
  
"NO!"   
  
"Excuse me young man. You are to do what I say."   
  
"Said so yourself, you are not my master. I don't have to do what you tell me. Besides I want to know what is going to happen to me, got that Mr. Jinn? It is me you plan this for yet I can not hear it?"   
  
Jinn walked over and took Obi-Wan by the arm. It was not hard just firm to get Obi's attention.   
  
"I am not your master, well I know, but you are under my care and I will not have you speak to me in that tone."   
  
Obi-Wan immediately felt bad for the way he had spoken. He certainly didn't want the big master the only person he truly felt comfortable with to become angry with him.   
  
Yoda stepped up and kept both from saying any words that they would later regret   
  
"Young one care for the tone or the words you used to one who would bring you help and comfort I do not favor, but speak the truth you do. Your life it is. Entitled to here the details and choose what you want to do I think. As long as brother here says you think clear enough to decide along with Master Jinn, for he is your guardian and what is best for you ultimately decided by him it is. Same as a parent to you temporarily he is."   
  
"Sorry Master Yoda. I didn't choose my words well and I am not really angry with Qui-Gon. You are right, he is the only person I truly trust and want to be around."   
  
"That will change it will once think more clearly you do. Understand we do here, trying times and abuses you have suffered child. Not the least was done at the hands of the pirates."   
  
Master Yeri had been briefed by Jinn and Yoda of the abuse Obi had sustained.   
  
Obi-Wan moved into to Qui-Gon's lithe body as Jinn's stood very close to the boy. Jinn placed his arm around the boy's shoulder while he shuttered his remembrance of the abuse. Closeness to his possibly future master was the only thing that could bring comfort to the little boy.   
  
"Delay this talk then I shall not. If determined you are Master Jinn that the boy know of what is to come."   
  
"Midichlorians from you blood to be transferred to Obi-Wan's. While the quanity not high it will be but if all conditions right they are then multiply very quickly they will in Obi-Wan's body."   
  
"That sounds simple, a little too simple if I might add Master Yeri. What is the catch?   
  
Jinn knew Healers frequently transfused blood to the injured or ill requiring it.   
  
Transfusion simple process Master Jinn correct you are. But it must be plasma from another's blood or the actual blood type matching the giver to the receiver. In your and Obi's case, blood type not compatible they are."   
  
"Then why can't plasma be used, Master Yeri?"   
  
Qui-Gon was certainly showing that he had no deep healer training.   
  
"When plasma harvested it is, removes the midichlorians from the donator it does not. Need direct exchange of blood from your arm into the child's arm."   
  
Qui-Gon was beginning to mentally map out the dangers and harm to what Yeri planned.   
  
"Then if Obi and I aren't compatible for a blood transfusion How do you plan to do it?"   
  
Yeri looked to Yoda as if he was tired of explaining and so his identical twin brother took over the vocal explanation.   
  
"Transference of midichlorians can only be accomplished by master and apprentice with extremely strong bond. Now your bond not yet strong but has potential. Evidence of strength is the bond still exists with Obi-Wan's midichlorians gone. Kept going by the force it is I suspect." "   
  
"Are you sure our bond will be strong enough for Obi-Wan to handle this blood transfusion without the ultimate sacrifice, his death."   
  
Yoda passed an angry glare at Jinn.   
  
"Sure of nothing we are my old padawan. Procedure declared dangerous and illegal by the Jedi after three consecutive deaths occurred with either the master or apprentice dying; whichever received the blood but bond not strong enough to handle the difference in blood types. With Obi-Wan even without the midichlorians your bond has cohesive powers Master Yeri and I think is forged by the force itself. If that be the case then strong bond you are destined to have. If by some reason Yeri and I are mistaken then great bodily harm up and including death could occur."   
  
Yoda flinched as he finished the last statement. He hated to sound so harsh in front of Obi-Wan and even his former padawan.   
  
"Then we can't do this master. It is too great of a chance to take with a child's life. No wonder the temple banned this procedure. Have you done studies Master Yeri.   
  
"Studies, yes, have done many I have. In theory it will work. It has worked but only with the strongest of bonds. If successful Council would be indeed grateful for reversal of many knight and masters who lose their midichlorians by contracting the Beligeen Flu, an midichlorian attacking virus that leave the force sensitive depleted of midichlorians. If successful this is not then put out of the order the three of us will be. Great chance we all take Master Jinn. In my opinion as great as the child although in different context."   
  
"Then the council would do nothing but censure us if we succeed in this?"   
  
Master Yoda looked at his padawan and tried to put on a smile.   
  
"Think I do that is all if a great success we pull off here."   
  
Everyone remained quiet. Obi-Wan said not a word as he listened to the three Jedi masters decide his future without a word of input on his own life from Obi-Wan himself.   
  
Master Yeri directed his attention to the child.   
  
"Know one thing you both should Master Jinn, Obi-Wan, great is the boy's poor state of health it is. At least twenty pounds underweight and horribly undernourished. Extremely hard on the boy it will be. Even if compatible and very adaptable to your blood Master Jinn, Little One will have a hard two weeks ahead of him. Must be willing both of you to except that. So hard it will be know not until the two weeks finished whether the illness comes from your midichlorians poisoning his blood or if only ill from them taking a successful hold in Obi-Wan's circulatory system. Know not we will with certainly recover or not for two weeks."   
  
"That is just the amount of time the council has given Obi-Wan to stay here before he is shipped off. I suppose Master Yoda, that was your doing to see we had him here two weeks."   
  
"Resourceful I am as a council master, my padawan. Two weeks you have. Decide though you must now. Run out of time we will."   
  
"I can't forfeit his life just to have him stronger in the force even though I want him as an apprentice."   
  
That was the first time that Obi-Wan had ever heard Master Jinn express his desire to take him as his padawan. In Obi-Wan's mind it cinched the answer to the healer's question.   
  
Kenobi reached over and laid his hand on Master Jinn's arm and tapped it lightly.   
  
"No Mr. Jinn, Master I want this. I want a chance to have this life as a Jedi. It is, too me, more important than my life its self. Even if I must chance the losing of this life for a life with you as your padawan, I still want the procedure done……………………"  
  
Yoda very affectionately reached over and patted the mop topped little boy.   
  
"Sure your are want this you do? Know final decision must be your mas.. Qui-Gon's, but glad to know, you are for it, I am."   
  
Jinn looked at Obi-Wan and thought very deeply on his choice. His decision made, he told them.   
  
"When and where will this take place gentlemen? If Obi-Wan is up for it then who am I to object. I hope I am truly following the wishes of the force, then things will be as they should. Obi-Wan will become my padawan."   
  
"Not too soon I think on agenda first for you Kenobi hair cut it is after apprentice to Master Jinn you are. Can' stand this mop mess you wear on your head. Personally oversee the first haircut your master to give you when Master to you Qui-Gon Jinn becomes."   
  
Yoda said the words more for a verbal encouragement of what was too come as he gave Obi-Wan a beaming smile. Obi returned a smile just as big, but kept his thoughts of his impending future to himself..   
  
"Then see to my equipment I will. Transfusion easy to do it is. Bring everything I will back to here in two hours or less. Brother you will meet me back to assist if need be. I will bring some medication for Obi-Wan if needed. First two days not good at all if the midichlorians start to take hold on the child. Much trauma to the body transference of the force can be. Much to watch and care for."   
  
####   
  
The twins left the Jinn household with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon still sitting in the kitchen. Jinn got up too finish clearing the table and Obi-Wan matched his work.   
  
"You do not have to help child. Today might prove hard on you. Wouldn't you rather rest by the window?"   
  
"I have a feeling that is about all I will get to do is be in a bed for two weeks. No I would much rather help you, to be in here just around you. You might say it boosts my courage. I don't know if Jedi are allowed to admit it but I admit freely and shamelessly, I am scared out of my skin."   
  
Qui-Gon let the question slide about fear in the Jedi. He did not want Obi-Wan to know his fear was indeed mimicked by Jinn and maybe his was even heightened more than the child's. He thought he might more understand the ramification and finality of the situation if he, Yoda, and Master Yeri were wrong.   
  
The two hours went quickly enough. Maybe too quickly for Master Jinn, for he was having second thoughts about all this. There was no doubt he wanted Obi-Wan as his apprentice and would welcome the strengthening of their bond, once Obi-Wan had midichlorians restored to him, but fear for a possible catastrophic outcome couldn't be put out of the big master's mind. His mind drowned in……………. //FEAR??? //  
  
//Fear leads to the dark side. How many times has Yoda spouted that too me, but how else can I describe the feeling I have and how can I control it? If by my decision to let Obi-Wan go through with this procedure, he dies, then his death will always lay heavily on my mind and my heart.//   
  
Qui-Gon knew he was past backing out of the agreement to go through with this, but in a way he thought maybe they had all gone insane. To take a chance with a young one's life was dangerous.   
  
//But would Obi-Wan want the life he would have forced on him if sent too the Agricorps?//   
  
Jinn got some solace from believing Obi-Wan Kenobi would never be satisfied without all his force abilities and his chance to become a Jedi. He would do as the boy wished; Do what the force kept telling him was right.   
  
Yoda, Jinn, and Obi spent some very quiet reflective time meditating together while Master Yeri busied himself in Jinn's bedroom, setting up all the equipment he smuggled into the Jinn apartment.   
  
Once finished he called all of them in.   
  
"Bed big enough for both I think. Obi-Wan on this side, Qui-Gon over there in the back. Both take your tunics and boots off. Rest you will need. Take about an hour hooked up together. Blood goes straight from your arm Master to the child's. When over, best you are close for feeling of bond will be intensified for both even if the transfusion failure it is. You, in essence becomes a part of Obi-Wan as he links by the force with you with your midichlorians surging through him. A rush of immense power through the force you both will feel. Yours, Master Jinn will be an increased mental link, Obi-Wan's will be very increased mental link followed by physical effects bordering on torture it will. Ready you both are?" Still agree after what I have just said?"   
  
Jinn was very hesitant especially after what he heard about the possible horrors of pain Obi would go through but he would not relent his agreement to it after watching Obi-Wan nod yes. He understood and still was willing for to go through this so he would permanently bond with Master Jinn.   
  
The pride swelled in the master for the brave little one, as Yoda inserted his needle and Yeri set up Obi's.   
  
Obi-Wan kept his gaze on Jinn. He felt it brought him comfort to stay in eye contact of the master who so far had given him the desire and courage to go through with this.   
  
A little hitch and a tear fell down Obi-Wan's cheek as the needle was put in. Jinn did not think it came from just the pain of the needle but the overwhelming realization of what Obi-Wan was getting ready to put himself through. Qui-Gon realized it was a monumental decision for one so small and young to make. Even he had trouble dealing with making that decision.   
  
Jinn tried to send comfort but as suddenly as his blood started being pumped from him to Obi, he was taken with a wave of dizziness followed by confusion. He had linked with Obi-Wan and all the terrors of the child was very vividly in his mind. The torture, the indignant abuse. Jinn tried to release into force these pictures of Obi's devastating attacks by the pirates. He was successful and a good thing too.   
  
Master Jinn did not know that even he would have withstood what was done to the child. Much more of witnessing this in his mind, shown to him by Obi, would have brought the big master to tears.   
  
Qui-Gon felt along the ever growing bond he shared with Obi-Wan. It seemed to the master that both outwardly and mentally, Obi-Wan was dealing quite well with the entrance to Jinn's midichlorians to his blood stream.   
  
//He seems in better shape than I am.//   
  
Qui-Gon had no sooner thought the statements, than a searing blindly pain hit him. It was not from his body. It came from Obi-Wan.   
  
Yeri in a gruff barking order shouted to Master Jinn.   
  
"Keep the bond open to the boy you may. Imperative it is though shut the part off to the pain of Obi-Wan. Withstand it you will not with diminished midichlorians count."   
  
Jinn grimaced in pain and fought to stifle a scream that threatened to come from his lips. Obi-Wan on the other hand was not as strong. He had already begun to scream for while Jinn felt residual pain from Obi, the boy got the full excruciating effect of the pain.   
  
"How can I just shut him off. It will leave him to bear all the pain. I can't Master Yoda. He needs help, my help. I can see how he struggles with the pain."   
  
He looked to his old master as he once did when very young and was confused over what he should do.   
  
Yoda brushed back his former padawan's hair, hair Yoda was always badgering him to cut, and tried to quiet Jinn.   
  
"Shut his pain off you must or survive this you may not. Not strong enough with your temporary drop in midichlorians to sustain your pain and his."   
  
Jinn trusted Yoda and did what he was told but as he put up the shields that control the level of pain he would get from Obi-Wan, he watched in horror and Obi started jerking violently and seizuring.   
  
Obi-Wan had to be physically constrained with a force hold by Healer Yeri, to keep from harming himself. His body was nearly thrown from the bed as he seized, with almost bone-breaking contractions, straining every muscle and nerve in his overly-thin limbs. His breaths were just quick gasps taken between the jerks; too quick thought Qui-Gon, to get enough air in his already oxygen deprived system.   
  
The transfusion complete, Yoda started removing the tubing from Jinn's arm. Qui-Gon kept his eyes focused on Obi-Wan as he watched Yeri put a rubber bite piece in Obi-Wan's mouth to keep him from swallowing his tongue. He also watched the healer master take out a syringe of medicine and plunge it into the tubing that once carried Jinn's blood to the little boy.   
  
Jinn let his eyes drift up as he followed the eerie looking blue liquid from the syringe, all the way into the arm of Obi-Wan. Almost instantly the child relaxed his seizure-controlled muscles and Yeri removed the mouth piece.   
  
Qui-Gon knew they must have anticipated this by Yeri having the mouth piece on the instrument tray and he did tell them he brought added medicine, but Jinn was angered that at least he wasn't warned of how violent an episode the child would have over the introduction of Jinn's blood into Obi-Wan's body.   
  
It was something he would confront the master healer about but later. No matter that he was Yoda's brother, Jinn felt in a way betrayed by not being given warning of this.   
  
Once both the master and the child was freed of the intravenous equipment, Jinn moved closer to Obi-Wan. He gently wrapped his arm around him and let the boy's head rest against his chest.   
  
Yeri wheeled the medical cart over out of the way to side of the room.   
  
Yeri took Obi's vitals one more time while Jinn still had him wrapped in the safety of his embrace.   
  
"Rest now you both should, Master Jinn. Needs you close to him more now than ever he will as an apprentice, if succeed in this we do. Medicine keep the boy calm it will for now. More there is. Master Yoda and I in the other room we will be. Need us you do, then call us you should. Until, in a day or two recommend I do your old master, my brother to help you shield from Obi-Wan's pain."   
  
"How do you expect him to survive this without my help?. You led me to believe I was here to help him now, you deny him the assistance only I can give."   
  
"Give him assistance with his agony you can not. UNDERSTAND it well, or jeopardize the growth of more midichlorians to your own system it will. For now your former master, will aid in shielding you from Obi-Wan's pain. The pain and agony at least for now endured solely by the child it must be"…..  
  
The last person Master Windu expected to answer Qui-Gon's door when he rang the bell was Master Yoda. Not that the little master did not frequent Qui-Gon's most times without invitation or announcement, Mace just thought he would allow Jinn and Obi-Wan time together. They only had two weeks and then he would be shipped of.   
  
Had Mace had it to do over again he would not have voted in favor of sending the child to Bandomeer. It was to late to take his vote back but he intended to let Qui-Gon know that if he could help in any way he would be there for him.   
  
//What ever possessed me to go against my most loyal and faithful friend. He would have backed to his death over something I truly wanted. I did what I thought was best for him but oh now the regrets I must carry with me. I hope he will except my apology.//   
  
Yoda only opened the door slightly and then he peaked his little head with pointed ears out of it.   
  
"Help you I can Master Windu?"   
  
Mace tried to peer around the door to see if he saw Qui-Gon. He thought Master Yoda was trying to keep the two apart to keep an argument from starting.   
  
"Look Yoda I did not come here to argue on the contrary I came to make peace with the disgruntled friend of mine."   
  
"Good this is, peace between two good friends there should be, but Qui is unavailable he is."   
  
"Where is he? Has he gone to do katas? Of course not, he doesn't have Xani anymore. I really need to talk with him."   
  
"And talk you will not just now I think. Obi-Wan came down with cold he has. Jinn caring for him now. Neither got much sleep."   
  
Just then Mace could see movement in the kitchen he thought maybe Yoda was misleading him in order for Qui not to have to speak with him. He pushed the door open enough to see Master Yeri in the kitchen with the kettle in his hand.   
  
//Brewing tea for the boy I imagine.//   
  
"Is Obi-Wan sick enough to have a healer?"   
  
"Sick is not, feel ill he does. Master Yeri came to visit me as I tend to getting Qui-Gon what he needs."   
  
Master Yeri stepped to the door where Mace had still been made to stand outside the dwelling.   
  
"Assure you Master Mace, have checked the boy personally I have. Sniffles and fever all the boy has. Just sleep they both need, since none they got last night."   
  
"Very well but tell Qui-Gon if there is anything I can do while the young one is ill I am only a comm link away. Assure him I came to make peace and not start a war. I only regret that I even voted with the council too send the boy off to Bandomeer. Maybe if he had remained on Coruscant Jinn could have visited him and until the bond was totally severed he wouldn't feel so all alone."   
  
"Yes, loneliness for humanoids is a terrible fate it is. Wish that on none of you I do for able too handle it I think you can not. See to it I will Qui-Gon gets your message he does. Sure he will be at ease to know you harbor no ill will toward him."   
  
"How would he think that the old stubborn mule of a man. You and he both know that if I side against you or him it is for what I think is the best for either."   
  
"Think you should let Jinn figure out best for him and the boy who bonds with him still through the force and not his midichlorians."   
  
"Very well Master I understand. But still I think having an over aged padawan would have been a burden on him. Too much so, after what he went through with losing Xani."   
  
"Lost him freely he did. Having this one stolen from his very arms by you council members Qui-Gon is. Should know by now Master Windu burden is not to help one you care about; one less fortunate than you to be a Jedi? Yet the boy possess more power from the force than those who stand as his judgment he does. Jinn's heart too big for his soul I think, but in this I agree. The child is deemed by the force to be a Jedi one way or another. Now excuse me you will .Tea to take to your friend ,Master Jinn I have. Comm you later I will have him do."   
  
The door closed with a resounding thud that echoed through the halls. For such a small master he could put a lot of power behind slamming the door on Mace to get his point across.   
  
Mace overstepped his boundaries and Yoda felt he owed more to Jinn than his apology he owed him his undying support in the desire to keep the child by his side. Mace knew very well he would be expected to go up against the very council he voted with if it came to Jinn's arguing to keep Obi-Wan again.   
  
Mace had no way of knowing yet he would be needed to keep Master Jinn, Yoda, and Yeri within the Jedi order once it was found out what they had done.   
  
Mace thought he had learned his lesson. He would support Qui-Gon in anything legal or borderline legal, the man wanted to do.   
  
########   
  
Master Yeri and his twin brother Master Yoda sat in the common room of the Jinn apartment. They discussed family, Jedi, new medical breakthroughs and how padawans had an easier life than hundreds of years ago. They had just finished last-meal. It had been five hours and counting since they left the Kenobi child and Master Yoda's former pad wan in the bedroom to rest. Yeri knew it was time for the medicine to wear off. He en told his brother they should brew tea and make some clear broth for both of them.   
  
"Child withstand the pain when the medicine gone he can not without assistance."   
  
They heard the creaking of the bedroom door as it opened. Jinn had intended to oil it for the squeakiness, but time always seemed to slip from the master when work around the house had to be done.   
  
Jinn came out carrying a bundle of blanket-wrapped child withering in pain.   
  
"I think he needs another shot Master Yeri. I suggested he come out sooner, but his bravery would have none of it. Now I think he is to the point the would let you knock him on the head to render him unconscious."   
  
Jinn tried to add humor in the situation but his voice belied the fear and anxiety he felt for the boy, who with luck would become his padawan.   
  
The last thought in Obi's mind right now was being an apprentice. In fact when he could think coherently between the gruesome pain, he wondered what came over him to agree to this. The ill feeling and pain seemed at this moment to much for anyone to endure.   
  
Yoda mentally checked to make sure Jinn's shielding to take away the boy's pain, was in place. He did not intend to lose or jeopardized Jinn's health no matter how he felt about the child.   
  
Yoda knew Jinn would be tempted to very subtly slide his shields down and try to divert some of the pain to himself. He felt Jinn's shields slip and the master stopped abruptly when he felt the gentle brush to his mind by his old master.   
  
"None of that you will do."   
  
Yoda secured Jinn's shield slightly and held them. He would not have been able to intrude on the Jedi master's mind had Qui-Gon not been as weak as a babe right now.   
  
"Now you can not do what he just almost did Qui-Gon. Want the boy alive with no master?"   
  
Jinn had to sit down. The weight of himself and Obi was too much for him although he was feeling better.   
  
Obi-Wan remained nestled in the master's lap as Yeri gave him another shot. Just as quickly as the first did its job so did the second. Jinn could literally feel the tenseness go out of the boy's now limp body. Obi-Wan settled his head against the massive chest of Qui-Gon and took in a long needed breath of air. He had almost been hyperventilating, holding his breath to steady the pain.   
  
Jinn looked down to his lap to see the glazed over blue eyes with an undercoating of shadowed circles from pain. Qui-Gon stared directly at him and waited as Obi made a feeble attempt to return his gaze; with drooping eyes almost unable to stay open and then they were only thin slits of which Obi could see through.   
  
Obi-Wan very weakly raised his free hand, not tucked against Jinn and slowly let his trembling finger tips slide down the side of the master's cheek to brush one lone teardrop away.   
  
Jinn had been reduced to tears for the pain the child had to go through to get an opportunity to become his apprentice.   
  
"I am alright. Please don't do anything that would bring yourself harm sir. Hopefully I do this for you as much as for me. For if it were for only me I would have never agreed to such a tortuous procedure……….."   
  
PEACE ewen 


	13. Testing The Rightness Of Master And Appr...

Qui-Gon had been assured by Master Yeri that the next day would be as bad as the first then the peak of the agony would be reached. The child would not feel totally well but he wouldn't be withering in pain as soon as the medication wore off.   
  
########   
  
Master Yeri was correct. The first part of the day was as miserable for the child but that evening, things seem to take a turn for the better. Obi-Wan was far from well, but he managed to sit beside Qui-Gon in the common room sofa and drink a few sips of clear broth. Not a monumental thing to some but to Jinn it was a wonderful accomplishment.   
  
The one major concern was Mace breathing down their backs. Qui-Gon had not been able to call him and Mace grew more and more curious. He planned to stop by the Jinn apartment the next morning and see exactly what was going on. He hadn't seen Yeri, Yoda, Jinn, or the child for over twenty-four hours.   
  
None of them had stepped out of the room. Yoda had yet to return to his private quarters which was highly unusual for he always claimed he couldn't sleep unless he was in his bed, cut to precision measurements just for his diminutive form and the mattress had to be just so-so with firmness. He had it checked before he brought it home. A particular master he was when his sleep was concerned.   
  
Mace stood just outside Jinn's door just to see if he could feel anything abnormal with the force. He waited to knock for a few minutes, then quickly knocked, rap,rap,rap,. He swung the door open before anyone had a chance to open it for him.   
  
Master Yoda had forgotten to lock it or Mace just used the force to get it unlocked. It made not matter now for Mace now stood in the common room.   
  
Yeri and Yoda sat in the kitchen.   
  
Qui-Gon sat on the common couch with a pillow in his lap and Obi-Wan's upper body draped over it. Master Jinn was rubbing Obi-Wan's tee-shirt clad back in small circular motions as if to bring comfort or ease pain.   
  
"Oh hi, Qui-Gon. The door was open, well not opened, unlocked and it just kinda unlocked when I knocked; you know just swung opened."   
  
"Yeah right. Now that you are here, is there something I can do for you?"   
  
Mace knelt down in front of the common couch where the master sat.   
  
"Maybe I am the one who should ask you if I can do something to help you or Obi-Wan. Master Yoda said the child had the sniffles. He looks like he's suffered an adult hangover for a week."   
  
Mace brushed his hand over Obi-Wan's puffy face.   
  
"I mean no disrespect, however Master Yeri has been tending to the experimental aspect of medicine for a long time, doing research. He may not be well versed on the many new viruses and bacteria children pick up now a days. We wouldn't want an epidemic here at the temple. When one child gets it another soon follows suit."   
  
Mace hesitated and he went over his last words.   
  
"Qui-Gon tell you didn't. Master Yeri's specialties range from subtle testing of molecules to the macabre studies of such things as the regeneration of midichlorians."   
  
Something in Mace's mind just hit him. That was exactly what they had been doing. He voice grew louder and had a certain panic and concern in it.   
  
"That is what you have done isn't it? You transfused your blood to Obi's. I thought you told the council you accepted the child's fate and I come here to find you have tried to alter it..What if you have killed him?"   
  
Jinn shot Mace a sever look. Obi-Wan knew of his chance of an unsuccessful transfusion and its outcome if it didn't succeed it would instead poisoned him, but Jinn didn't think he needed to be reminded of it right now. Yes the boy felt better but not that much better.   
  
Qui-Gon shifted the child and rose. As he did so, he placed the pillow on the couch and laid Obi's sleeping form on it. He motioned for Mace to follow him to the kitchen.   
  
"Master I would like to talk to Mace alone. Could you and Master Yeri go in there and sit with Obi-Wan?"   
  
Yoda turned his head slightly and squinted his one eye as he looked very suspiciously at Mace.   
  
"Sure you are my padawan need me to help you with this one, you do not?"   
  
//Was that a threat that little troll just put to me? Need help with me indeed. What am I going to do, attack Jinn right in his own kitchen at the temple no less? //  
  
Jinn had to smile at Yoda's comments.   
  
"NO, my master thank you for your offer but I think I can handle "this one" by myself. You will just be a room away, if I should need your help.   
  
Qui-Gon flashed a pearly white smile to his friend as he thought of Mace getting hit with Yoda's gimer stick in his thin gangly legs.   
  
"HUMPH"….. Very well see that no loud voices come from this room they do. Disturb the boy you will not. Come back in for the both of you if too loud you get in here."   
  
Master Yoda and Master Yeri picked up there bowl of popcorn and headed for the common room, to watch over the sleeping little boy.   
  
Mace leaned against the counter, crossed his arms over his chest and waited.   
  
Jinn turned around to see his old friend have that condemning look he always had when he thought Qui-Gon was in the wrong.   
  
"Alright wipe that "what have you done this time" look off your face and let's sit down and talk. First I need to know if you plan to go to the council with this revelation you have just stumbled onto?"   
  
"Tell me first, exactly what I have just found ? Am I right? You transfused your blood to Obi's, hoping it will take hold and he will be able to get midichlorians to grow in his body again."   
  
"You know very well that is what we have done."   
  
"When?"   
  
"Two days ago and counting. We won't know with certainty its outcome for two week."   
  
"Let me guess you want me to remain silent with this until the two weeks are up?"   
  
"What can it hurt Mace? It is done now. All we have to do is wait for the outcome."   
  
"That is all is it Qui-Gon? What if your blood poisons him? Man, he looks like a corpse now."   
  
"He is suppose too. What I mean is, he will until we know if it took or didn't. Either way the boy becomes ill. That is the way Master Yeri explained to me that it would be. Disappointedly, he was right. But there is a maked improvement."   
  
"It doesn't look that way."   
  
Jinn bent his head down and wiped his brow.   
  
"Let me assure you he is better than he was. I have held him through torturous pain, knowing that I couldn't help him because of my lower midichlorian count."   
  
Mace reached over and grabbed Jinn by the arm. It was with enough force to get the man's attention and Qui-Gon looked up at him.   
  
"Tell me you have not jeopardized your health and force abilities too. If you have harmed yourself for the child I will…"   
  
"What Mace? You will what? Should I ask of him what I wouldn't do myself? No my health is intact and so is my force abilities. My midichlorian count is almost back to normal. Master Yeri says in another day it will be as it was. I can even start help force healing the child this evening."   
  
Mace let out a sigh of relief and released his hold on his friend.   
  
"Very well then your secret is safe with me. I gain nothing by telling the council anyway. Either the damage is done or a miracle has been performed. Either way, we have to torturously wait for the outcome. I will sweat it out with you. Let's just hope the council lets you three masters keep your title "Masters" when the outcome is our knowledge"...........   
  
######### In the saber training hall. #########   
  
Xanatos waited nervously on the practice gym floor. It was Master Jinn's turn to instruct this cycle of advanced saber techniques. Although Xanatos was within three or four years of reaching knighthood, a padawan never stopped learning.   
  
Xani was apprehensive about his former master again. He had not seen him since that evening he picked some things up. The next day he and his new master, Gayron moved all his belongings from the Jinn home.   
  
Knight Gayron had instructed Xani to give Jinn some breathing room for he was going through more than just losing a padawan, he might lose one that didn't even get a chance to be called an apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
What surprised Xani more was when his master walked in.   
  
"I just wanted to let you know to calm down. I can feel your apprehension through our bond."   
  
Gayron smiled with that, for he did enjoy sharing a bond with a padawan.   
  
"Sorry if I projected my thoughts on you. I guess I let my shields drop."   
  
"That's alright. Anyway Master Jinn won't be here. Someone is replacing him."   
  
"Is something wrong? Could he be ill?"   
  
"No, no nothing like that. Now not that you should follow my example and eavesdrop on others, however I heard a couple senior masters talking, one which will take Jinn's place here in your class. They said it had something to do with the Kenobi boy. I know he is only due to be here at the temple four more days, then to the Argricorps he will go."   
  
"A bad as I hate to see him have such a fate, I hate more that my former master, that Qui-Gon did not get what he wished. I know he would have fought the council to train that boy. Of course he did defend me but that was to rid himself of me."   
  
"Is that self-pity or do you just hate your new master?"   
  
"No, it's nothing like that master. I have the master I want. I think it is just an ego deflator to have a master turn his padawan freely away with no physical or mental backlash from it."   
  
Gayron did not say more but he knew what the boy meant. There had been many talks of what happened to his apprentice and none of the statements said anything well of Xani. They seemed to have assumed he had done something wrong to warrant Jinn's dismissal of him.   
  
The council forbade any of them to discuss openly what happened, so Gayron couldn't defend his new padawan as he would have liked too.   
  
###Back at the Jinn apartment#######   
  
Things had been looking better for Obi-Wan. He was certainly not as ill as he had been. For the last couple of days he had been able to hold down food. He had also been given tasks by Master Yeri to try to use the force.   
  
Little things like moving a book or closing a door. So far nothing. Jinn did seem to feel the bond had grown stronger and Yeri indicated that might be due to Jinn's midichloirans successfully taking hold on Obi-Wan's circulatory system. In fact his blood was showing minute particles of midichlorians in his blood stream but nothing substantial yet.   
  
Master Yeri had hoped to have more growth of the midchlorians in Obi-Wan's blood but still they had time left. It did look as though Jinn's blood would not poison the boy.   
  
Obi-Wan had a rough afternoon. He repeatedly tried to get a book to raise up and float to the table. A quick and simple task that four year old crèche children could do, yet he could not. It was flustrating for the boy.   
  
Jinn came running from his bedroom when he heard Obi-Wan scream at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Obi-Wan what is it child? Are you in pain?"   
  
"No Qui-Gon, I'm not in pain. I am just plain mad."   
  
Yoda came in from the kitchen.   
  
"Hope mad you are not. Only animals go mad they do. Possibly though you are angry. Master see to it he will, learn to control or release anger you do."   
  
"Master Yoda for Qui-Gon to be my master I would have to get my midichlorians back and I would certainly have to know how to manipulate the force enough to move a book."   
  
Master Yeri stepped in from the kitchen, where he had been preparing himself another "light snack", as he liked to call his extra five or six meals a day.   
  
"Manipulate many things with the force you will learn to do once your midichlorians grow they do. Now simple thing you must do that does not require the force."   
  
"What is that Master Yeri?"   
  
"Patience my child you have no patience and that must be learned so start learning it you will. Another outburst I don't want too hear from you while I eat."   
  
"You're always eating. I can't get an entire meal down and you eat and eat."   
  
Qui-Gon interrupted Obi-Wan.   
  
That's enough pad….. Obi. I will not have you speak to an elder with such blatant disrespect, apologize now please".   
  
Obi-Wan, the normally loving child did feel bad for what he had said to the man who only tried to help him.   
  
"I am sorry Master Yeri. I guess I will work on my anger and my patience."   
  
That is what the boy said to the master but what he thought was how he would like to just pick that book up and throw it a crossed the room instead of quietly putting it on the table like a "good little boy".   
  
Just then the book flew up and was slammed soundly against the far wall, but not before it whizzed by Master Jinn's head nicking his right ear. It probably would have put a hole in the wall had not the glancing blow to Jinn's ear slowed its speed.   
  
Master Yeri looked up calmly from the sandwich he was just about to dive into.   
  
"Suggest I do Master Jinn, put away your breakables until that padawan of yours breaks them all he does. He will not be able to control his force well in the beginning I think Example of that was that book I am afraid."   
  
Obi could only stare in a dazed shock. Jinn busted into a wide smile and ran over and literally picked the boy up and swumg him around in mid-air.   
  
Master Yoda smiled one of his infrequent evident smiles. He beamed from ear to ear.   
  
"Drop him you should not. To much time put into the child we have. Wouldn't want him killed by his future master before he learns the ways of the force."   
  
#########In the council masters offices##########   
  
"Has anyone seen Qui-Gon lately?"   
  
Eeth Koth was at his desk arranging the council meetings for the next week. He noticed that they had Master Jinn and the boy Kenobi penciled in to come before the council.   
  
" No but I see we have him scheduled to come before the council. I really don't know why the child has to come before us again, just to be shippd off to Bandomeer."   
  
Adi looked at the grumpy older master.   
  
"I think we are doing it to be courteous to one of the best masters we have."   
  
"Yes well I agree with you there, but we can't change things though I have thought it tempting if not just as experiment of sorts."   
  
"What kind of experiment?"   
  
"Had the boy been able to restore his midichlorian count to the high numbers it was when he came, I think we should have tested him by allowing him to train as a padawan. Of course with no promises in case he failed. Have you ever thought Master Gallia, that a great many force sensitive children go by the wayside because we the council's fear to take them at an older age. What if some could be successfully taken and trained by someone like Jinn, who knows what he's doing. We would not always be so short knights and later masters, if we were not so overly cautious about the dark side. I have found the if cursed with the dark, it will soon show it's ugly head and the child would be proven incapable of becoming a Jedi, thus we "axe" him from the program. How hard can that be?"   
  
"I completely agree Master Koth but you know some such as Master Yaddle and Master Plo Koon would resoundingly voice their oppositon to the boy and older sensitives. They would sway the council to their way of thinking."   
  
"I don't think they could have toppled Jinn's dominance in front of the council had this boy been in excellent health. His power is too great to ignore and Yoda's favored Master would carry a lot of weight with his words alone. It is too bad though the child had his midichlorians removed. Had Jinn put forth an argument for him to be trained I would have certainly voted his way."   
  
Master Gallia looked at the master as if she was thinking of her answer had Jinn made his plea with a healthy child before them.   
  
"I think Master, I would have voted in favor of Jinn and Obi-Wan also……….."   
  
From the time Obi-Wan accidently threw the book a crossed the room, things had improved for him. He had to learn to control the force he was getting back. The procedure though was a success. Qui-Gon's midichlorians grew in Obi-Wan's body on a daily basis, multiplying hopefully to where the count once was. Jinn had long since gotten his strength back, Things looked better for the two. Of course they still had to face the council and admit their deception of them, but Yoda was busy making plans to ease the sting of their deciet to the council. With this new theory put into place that actually worked, Master Yeri just may have successfully handled the council on his own.   
  
They all had wanted the procedure to work not just in theory but fact but each council member feared to voice anything but opposition to it in case the outcome of the experiments meant death for a master or padawan. Master Yeri had done the impossible and in that the council would have to be pleased. But then again would they outright show that enthusiasm for the success or censure the three masters for doing it? Also what would be done with Obi-Wan if they refused to let him stay with the Jedi?   
  
So many questions that needed to be answered but would have to wait until they came before the council the next day.   
  
Obi-Wan was too anxious to sit still that entire day. Jinn had threatened to put him in the bedroom and "chain" him there to meditate all day if he didn't quit pacing the floor back and forth. Jinn got so tired of the repetitive motions of the boy that he finally sent him out on the balcony to get some fresh air. Being cooped up in a small apartment did not help the child's anxiety. Jinn never believed one so young was meant to be tied down with no physical exercise.   
  
Mace stopped in that evening and along with Master Yeri and Master Yoda kept Jinn and Obi company before their day before the council.   
  
Once Obi-Wan was sent to bed the masters sat up into the wee hours of the morning and plotted and planned their strategy when they went before the council.   
  
Mace had been feeling some of them out to see how they felt about Obi-Wan. He had been able to get t few of them to commit to the fact they might have been willing to give Obi-Wan a chance on a trial basis if he had not lost his power. They thought the idea of having one so young with so much power would be indeed an experiment the Jedi needed to do. Most felt that a great many sensitives were left behind for they were found when they were too old. A couple had voiced the same feeling about it as Master Eeth and Master Gallia had.   
  
Half of their plan had been put into effect.They wanted the council members' thoughts of training Obi-Wan brought to the forefront for once they were over their anger at what the masters did, then they might concede that since done, they should follow through and have Qui-Gon attempt to train the child.   
  
It would not be without snags. Plo Koon and Master Yaddle could be dominate when they wanted. Yaddle, like Yoda gave new meaning to the words, "Size matters not." Because just like with Master Yoda or Master Yeri, size did not matter for her notoriety within the Jedi council alone, carried with it a certain amount of power.   
  
The day finally came that would let Jinn know if he could keep Obi-Wan at the temple and attempt to train him as a JedI.   
  
It was not as if Jinn felt he could not train Obi-Wan. It would be how much faith the council had in him to do so. For without their consent, Obi-Wan would be shipped to Bandomeer even after all the trouble and pain he had gone through.   
  
Master Jinn stood nervously in front of the council and explained what he,did. Well not by himself he finally had to tell the council masters that Master Yeri and Master Yoda were in on it too. Everyone saw the nasty look sent to Yoda by Master Yaddle who had just a little crush on the master and thought she knew everything about the little troll of a master. Evidently she didn't know he would willingly go against the council's advice to help his former padawan.   
  
Eeth Koth had a twinkle in his eye, like just maybe this would work out. Adi seemed to have a passive look on her face. She would hold her judgement until Master Jinn was finished.   
  
Mace waited with his breath held, his hand over his eyes, and his head drooped down with guilt. He waited for his friend Qui-Gon to bring him into this mess, but Jinn never mentioned Mace's knowledge of what had gone on in the Jinn apartment.   
  
Well he hadn't really known until it was over, but Mace had resigned himself to the fact that he would stand up for his friend and if truly need be tell them he knew and agreed with their deceit of the council. Although deep down he hoped his name would be kept out of it. They would just say it was because he was friends with Jinn and not his willingness or desire to see the experiment work or not. Right now Mace wasn't sure why he went along with their crazy idea to get Obi back his force abilities but he knew Qui-Gon or Yoda had never steered him wrong before and wasn't likely to do it now.   
  
"Are you pleased that you so easily pulled the "wool over our eyes", Jinn, Master Yoda? Did you not have enough confidence in the council to come to us and ask for permission to do this deadly and dangerous transference of blood from one to the other?"   
  
Yaddle's voice was squeaky and small but no less commanding than any other. The other council members valued her opinion of things as highly as they did Yoda's. Although Jinn was not so sure how highly Yoda's opinions meant right now since he was part of the deception of the council.   
  
"Think this child a Jedi he can be?"   
  
Yaddle asked the question that all were curious to know its answer too.   
  
"Not with any certainty."   
  
Jinn spoke in a mild voice trying to hide the apprenhension behind his words.   
  
"No master is certain he can train any padawan he takes with any "true certainty", Master Yaddle.. I am sure with the midichlorian count as high as it is, Obi-Wan will be easier to train and will be able to quickly catch up with his classmates in academics as well as saber and kata techniques."   
  
"Are you willing to put the boy to the test before we agree to keep him in the Jedi order and allow you to train him? That is if we allow it at all."   
  
Jinn suspected that Plo Koon had something devious up his sleeve. What he did not know.   
  
"What kind fo test do you have in mind Master Plo Koon?"   
  
"Well Master Yeri states that the boy will have all his count up in two weeks . Take the child on a mission when his midichlorians are up to normal. See how well he handles himself? Would you agree to that Master Jinn?"   
  
"I am not sure that would be fair to Obi-Wan or the mission we are sent on. I mean he has no training."   
  
"Are you taking back what you said about him already Master Jinn? Are you trying to deceive this council again as you already have once?"   
  
"Master Plo Koon, I am not sure what you mean by deceiving the council. I only mean the boy doesn't know any of the Jedi ways yet. He is not trained with the saber.   
  
"Knock it off Jinn. Don't play words with me. If the child has a brain in his head and his midichlorains reach the count they were, he should be able to do almost anything required of a Jedi without all this training and schooling. Are you falsely saying the child can catch up with the rest? The rest of the padawans have been out on missions and have been for over a year. So I see you aren't as eager to have him as your apprentice agter all. You are not willing to have him out in the field with you. Do you not place any faith in this super Jedi you purport to bring us?"   
  
"Faith Qui-Gon has in the child he does. So much so, take you up on your challenge he will, Master Plo Koon. Send them on a mission you will, assess their progress you also will. Then if does what he should become and apprentice to Jinn, Obi-Wan will ."   
  
Several of the masters Koth and Adi included seemed to nod their acceptance and approval.   
  
"I insist I go along on this mission and supervise. We would not want Master Jinn to come back before this council and misrepresent the truth again. I mean one council member should go and document it and I don't think it should be one of his friends."   
  
Plo Koon planned to see Jinn's little charade be destroyed. He did not like the way Qui-Gon had deceived the council and now they were willing to "fluff" over it.   
  
Master Yaddle spoke up.   
  
"Quardrant four mission is still available is it not Master Koth?"   
  
Along with scheduling appointments before the council Koth often assigned many of the mission for the masters.   
  
"Yes but it takes four, two master and two apprentices for that one."   
  
"I don't see that as a problem. We wanted to test the compatibility of Knight Gayron with Padawan Xanatos. They can be partnered with Jinn and Kenobi. What better way to test the stamina of all four?"   
  
Now Jinn knew Plo Koon had it in for him To send his former padawan with Qui, who was adjusting to being without Xani, with them on a mission was not conducive for success, or at least JInn did not think so.   
  
Yoda didn't either.   
  
"Protest I do. To many other things the master would have to deal with. Needs to stay focused on Obi-Wan he does."   
  
"It is perfect for all concerned I think Master Yoda. I don't think you have any reason to object to anything. You were in on the deception of the council with Jinn."   
  
Koth and the other masters agreed.   
  
Master Koth was the last to speak.   
  
"Then Master Jinn start instructing the child in the ways of the Jedi. As soon as his midichlorian count reaches what it was, you will leave. We can stall that sector's observation trip until then."   
  
It was decided. Jinn would be thrown with Xani again and worse, Plo Koon would be there to watch for any mistakes, on anyone's part……….……  
  
#################  
  
Just wanted to thank you for the feedback. I read them!!!   
  
PEACE ewen 


	14. Just whose Master is QuiGon?

"Quit trying to chop through the air like you are cutting down weeds. Use the force Obi-Wan to let yourself be guided smoothly, not just waving it it mid-air in a feeble attempt to hit one."   
  
It was the fifth or sixth time Jinn and Kenobi had gone over this maneuver in saber training. That had been at this one simple movement for over three hours and Obi-Wan was not advancing his understanding of it or his ability to complete it.   
  
Qui-Gon went down on the practice floor, adjusted Obi-Wan's stance, and the way he held his saber. Then he activated the machine that threw the attack orbs at Obi-Wan. He would probably be busy all evening healing the numerous burns the child had received that day from the orbs he has missed as they plowed into him. It was something all padawans went through. Not truly injured just their pride more than their body.   
  
Qui-Gon went up to sit high in the bleacher seating where Mace sat and watched Obi and others as they practiced.   
  
"I tell you Mace I think I am getting too old for this."   
  
"Nay, you aren't. You just need to practice some of that JedI patience we have been taught all of our life. You have to remember that Obi-Wan is a lot younger than the padawan you had. I mean can't you remember how hard it was to train Xani, in the beginning?"   
  
"Was it truly this hard? Maybe I have "bitten off more than I can chew" sorta speak. I mean I thought if his midichlorians were so high, things controlled by the force would just come naturally to him."   
  
"Do you think a genius with an extremely high I. Q. was born with the knowledge of speech or of reading? No matter how intelligent they were, they had to be taught. Just like with Obi-Wan and his midichlorians. He still has to be taught and I can think of no master better than you to do it."   
  
"You can just save that flattery of yours. It is still your turn to buy last- meal out tonight."   
  
"That's not fair. Obi-Wan eats for three."   
  
The joking between the two halted when Jinn noticed Obi-Wan had stopped doing his practicing, without permission   
  
Jinn went back down on the floor to see if maybe the child had been hurt.   
  
"Obi-Wan did you get hurt?"   
  
"No Master"   
  
Obi-Wan continued to stare at the floor.   
  
"Then why have you stopped? I don't remember telling you that you could."   
  
"I know I was just getting to frustrated."   
  
"That doesn't matter. It is for me to say when you may stop. Now go back on the floor and start all over."   
  
Obi-Wan slammed his practice saber down. Several of the other padawans looked up to see what the noise was and quickly turned away. They did not be reprimanded by Master Jinn.   
  
"Very well, go to our room and meditate. Maybe you can better grasp the force that way."   
  
"No, I will try it again"   
  
Obi could feel that he had disappointed his master. He however did not feel anger coming from Qui-Gon.   
  
"No I do not wish you try again today or any other day until you set your mind to what you are doing. I asked you to reach for the force. You know you are blessed with it mightily, but you refuse to concentrate and let the force flow through you and the motions you make. They are choppy, not fluid as they should be. You do not follow through with your attempted strikes with the saber. Obi-Wan still could not feel any anger coming from his master and that was perplexing. Obi thought he would rather have his master angry than the way he was now.   
  
Obi-Wan started to pick the training saber up and Jinn reached out and took his arm to stop him.   
  
"Maybe I did not make myself clear enough. I do not wish you to touch a saber even the training one until you are more focused. That will mean of course that our plan to have you start making your own saber for the mission is now put on hold."   
  
"But master, we will be going on the mission soon and I won't have a saber."   
  
"Then I think you better focus really hard. I would hate to be the only master to have a padawan not trained enough to carry his own saber on his first mission. That would be a dark mark on that padawan."   
  
Obi would have liked to think that his master was just kidding and that he would let him make a saber. However, Obi was beginning to know this master very well and something told him that if he did not get his "act" together, Master Jinn spoke the truth. His master would indeed delay the making of his saber until he was satisfied that Obi-Wan could use it correctly. Obi-Wan flushed a deep pink and got up. He bowed respectively to his master and left to do as he was told.   
  
Obi-Wan was frustrated but not with his master He was annoyed with himself for not grasping the force as his master thought he should so easily should be able too. He thought he had shamed himself and in turn his master by his actions and outburst on the gym floor.   
  
As he left the auditorium, he saw his master go up and greet Knight Gayron and Xanatos.   
  
While Jinn talked to Gayron more than likely about the mission Obi thought, he could not help but notice Xani flash him a look of disgust.   
  
//I guess I showed everyone here that as weak as Xani and my master's bond was, Xani was still a better padawan to him than I am. My master seems to glow at the sight of his former padawan. Wonder if he regrets giving up Xani to train me? //  
  
Obi-Wan had just put on his padawan outfit when he noticed Xanatos come into the shower area. Obi-Wan wondered why he would be here since he did not even practice with them. This session was for the younger padawans, his age, not Xanatos'.   
  
"Don't feel so bad Obi-Wan. I was not perfect when I started either. Although I think my master thought with such a close bond and so much power that your are suppose to possess, you should have been able to execute the most simplest of movements. He went into great detail with my master how poorly you have done today. I guess maybe your saber practice today has taken a little shine off you in my old masters' eyes. Maybe he does not see you as that Super Jedi he was so excited to teach. Master always liked a challenge, but in your case, It think he is becoming sorely disappointed and at a fast rate of speed. I think when he has you do a couple of katas with your clumsiness and inability to grasp the force as he said; you'll have him regretting altogether that he ever wanted you over me."   
  
Obi-Wan could not figure out why Xanatos was being so cruel. He was the one who wanted to leave his master to become the padawan to Knight Gayron.   
  
//Why now would he speak so harshly to me? Not that what he said was not true, at least about me. Master Jinn will regret he ever took me if I do not get the knack for this grasping of the force thing. Sometimes I do not even know what they are talking about. What if I mess up on the mission and my master is harmed because of my inability to do anything a padawan does to help protect his master? //  
  
Qui-Gon could not help but notice that Obi-Wan had positioned himself over by the big bay window. He must have migrated there in a fit of depression thought his master. Obi-Wan had not been there since he found out that he had his powers back and that the council agreed to give him a test mission to see if he could be trained.   
  
Jinn went straight to the kitchen to put some dry-goods away. He looked up to see the boy staring at him. Obi-Wan had to turn his head and crane his neck up and over the break-fast bar to see through the little portal between the common room and the kitchen.   
  
"Are we sulking padawan?"   
  
"No master "we" aren't doing anything. I am sulking and I have found that I have become quite good at it."   
  
Obi tried to break the tension between he and his master.   
  
"Do you think I treated you unfairly Obi-Wan; any different than I would have another apprentice?"   
  
"Did Xanatos ever get your harsh words like the ones I got today for not doing well in his saber class?"   
  
"Xanatos never, "not did well in his class"."   
  
Jinn regretted the words as soon as he said them. It wasn't good to ever compare padawans especially to their face.   
  
"What I mean is when Xani came to me, he was quite astute in the use of the saber. He is now considered the best in the senior padawans."   
  
"Oh."   
  
That one word did not tell Jinn much about what Obi-Wan thought.   
  
"Do you think me unfair today? It takes a simple reply of yes or no to a simple question."   
  
"I guess not."   
  
"Jedi do not guess Obi-Wan. Either you feel I was too harsh on you or you don't."   
  
"Well you seemed kinda mean."   
  
Qui-Gon finished putting the last of the supplies away and walked into the common room.   
  
Obi-Wan would have preferred he stayed in the kitchen. It seemed to be better if he spoke to his master with him further away. Not that he was afraid of Qui-Gon, he just didn't want Jinn to see the misery in his face.   
  
Qui plopped down on a floor pillow next to where Obi-Wan sat.   
  
"I don't think your abilities with the saber is the cause. You are not willing to trust the force."   
  
A little anger could be felt a crossed their bond.   
  
"So sorry master, but aside from you, I find it extremely difficult to trust anything in my life. My parents, I trusted them, now they are gone. There was certainly no trust at the Inn where I worked and then the pirates. The pirates…."   
  
Obi let his voice trail off while he remembered the horrors, almost forgotten with the help and kindness of Qui-Gon. His master had helped him a great deal with that and then when he was so ill, but now the memories took up residence in his mind again with an increased vengeance.   
  
Obi-Wan even hated to go on the mission with so many people around. He thought had Xani and Gayron not come it would have been less stressing. But then to find out Plo Koon was coming, just increased his apprehension about the mission. He knew well enough about the Jedi to know you couldn't stay afraid of the anyone and everyone, if you were to become an apprentice.   
  
//What does Master Yoda say? Fear leads to the dark side. I must be half way there. //  
  
Qui-Gon did not mean to eavesdrop on Obi's thoughts but a few slipped through. He could feel the worry the child had about being around so many people. He wished now he had insisted Obi-Wan go speak with a mind healer about what the pirates had put him through. Jinn felt he could help more than a healer could. Was he so wrong about this child?   
  
"You have to let go padawan. You can't be a Jedi and hold onto the past as you do. Your parents are gone certainly not by their own chose. You know the others to be cruel and evil people. You will not be subjected to any more of that I promise. I will protect you from anything like that ever happening again. You have my word, but you have to let go. Just reach for the force."   
  
"It is so easy for you isn't it master? You weren't raised without the understanding of how the force works. I don't want to put my trust in anything or anyone again. Only you, I trust you and then sometimes .. Well sometimes…never mind."   
  
Qui-Gon looked at the hurt in the child's face.   
  
"Don't even say something like that and then tell me to never mind. Do you trust me Obi-Wan Kenobi?"   
  
Jinn waited and Obi just sat there. He knew one of the codes for an apprentice was too never lie to their master. Could he say yes and mean it? He wasn't sure so he just didn't answer.   
  
"I am waiting for an answer Obi-Wan. Have you suddenly lost your trust in me?"   
  
"I never lost anything master."   
  
"Then you never had any in me. If you have no trust in me, you can't trust what I tell you. Maybe that is why you struggle so much with becoming in touch with the force."   
  
"The force, the force, I don't want to hear about the force again today."   
  
Jinn could see that look of defiance he was quickly learning Obi-Wan had. Every word seethed with oozing anger and frustration.   
  
"Remember this Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi is just a physical extension of the living force among us. We are but clay to be molded and guided by it. Your refusal to answer my question leads me to assume you have no trust in me or the force which is in you and I. Without that trust you will never be a Jedi. You may possess phenomenal powers, but you will not be a guardian of peace."   
  
The only reaction Jinn got from his new padawan was Obi-Wan quick withdrawal from Jinn mind and bond. He closed himself off completely and turned to watch the space craft speed by the outside realm.   
  
" Obi-Wan I was told today that since your midichlorian count is back up we will leave in two days on our mission. You have no saber and I intend not to allow you to have one on our mission."   
  
Obi-Wan was thrown off balance mentally by his master's words. He thought they had another two weeks before their mission.   
  
"I thought we had longer. I can't go without a saber."   
  
"And with you not in touch with the force, I can't allow you to have one. Master Plo Koon can assess you without one. The mission can not be stalled or delayed until you except the force and all it has to offer you and your training to become a Jedi."   
  
"But you said no padawan had ever gone on a mission without one."   
  
"Yes that is true. You will have more obstacles than other apprentices to overcome now. However I have no doubt that you can do it. You know had you reached for the force's help from the beginning as I instructed you to do, we wouldn't have this problem. With your potential it would have required very little training with the saber for you to be up equal to the other padawans your age."   
  
"But never as good as Xani?"   
  
"What in the name of the dark side brought that on? This isn't about Xani, it is about you. We can go back to saber practice once the mission is over. We will have more time. But I have to insist you still work with becoming in touch with the living force. Your apprenticeship mandates it. You must also be able to trust me, your master unconditionally and I am not so sure you have that trust needed."   
  
Obi-Wan got up quietly and bowed respectively to his master.   
  
"May I be excused master?"   
  
"Yes, but they are having spaghetti in the commissary. I thought we would eat there and later come back and meditate together."   
  
That was evidently Obi-Wan's way of saying he did not wish to speak further on the subject and Qui-Gon felt there was no need to badger the boy. He said what he needed to say. What Obi-Wan did what he said would depend on the boy and not him.   
  
"I am no very hungry master could you go without me? When you return just let me know and we will meditate."   
  
Always the polite padawan Jinn thought. However there was so much left unsaid between the two. There seemed to be an invisible wedge between them and it just happened as they spoke about the mission they would soon go on with Jinn's former apprentice.   
  
Obi-Wan reached the door and turned.   
  
Qui-Gon had just gotten up off the cushions and was headed to his room to freshen up.   
  
"You were wrong about one thing master."   
  
"What is that Obi-Wan?"   
  
"You said this had nothing to do with Xani and yet I get the feeling it has everything to do with your former padawan……"   
  
Qui-Gon sat at the computer terminal in the main room of the cottage supplied to them by the prime minister elect of Gronoss. There were three little planets out in the outer Quadrant of the galaxy that the Jedi kept an eye on. This was their first planet to visit of the three because of assassination threats and attempts leveled against the new prime minister. The Jedi's job was to find but who was doing it and to protect the man as he was sworn in.   
  
Really a simple job. This was not all Jinn had to worry about. Plo Koon had become aware that there was definitely some kind of rift between master and new apprentice, Jinn and Kenobi. The two days there and Obi-Wan had spent most of his time hiding in the bedroom. He had spoken very little to Jinn and what was worse he did not come in and participate in the talks with the prime minister and his men.   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi still suffered from fear of being around others. He had learned early in his young life, it was hard to distinguish the bad guy from the good, so he opted to stay away from all and everyone, for he didn't know who was truly worthy of his trust.   
  
For that matter he didn't care to be around Xani or Gayron and felt even worse when in a room with Plo Koon.   
  
Jinn was well aware that their bond remained closed on Obi's side because his stubbornness. That was all Jinn could call it.   
  
Obi-Wan refused to discuss the issue with Jinn and until he opened up their was nothing the big master could do. His patience was wearing thin and the glances shot to him by Plo Koon left no misunderstanding between the two.   
  
Plo Koon grew even more weary of what was going on between the two and he very soon would delve into the mystery and possibly find out more about Obi-Wan's fears.   
  
Qui-Gon had just flipped a data pad open, with a list of possible suspects in the assassination attempts.   
  
He read down the list as he tried to occupy himself on something that concerned the mission and not on the problems which seemed to have sprung up almost instantly and with no clue as to why.   
  
Behind him, he could feel a pair of eyes baring down on him as Plo Koon walked up to Jinn.   
  
"You know Master Jinn, I am quite in tune with the living force. I can almost pick and point out the training bonded pair at the temple, without even knowing who the master's apprentice is. Right now I feel a new formed bond with Xanatos and Gayron but I get absolutely nothing from you and Obi-Wan. Is there a reason for that?"   
  
"It could be that one or the other of us is shielding could it not Master Plo Koon?"   
  
"Humph… ugh.. well of course Master Jinn, but is that wise? It is never good the shield from a newly bonded. You as a senior master should know that all too well."   
  
Jinn closed the data pad and tried very hard not to slam it down on the computer desk as he turned around to face Master Plo Koon."   
  
"Let's cut to the truth. We both know you are not here to assess Obi-Wan. You are here to hopefully document some flaw in our bond to have Obi permanently removed from his position in the Jedi; to have his apprenticeship negated by some imaginary or trumped-up charges."   
  
"He was not capable of mastering even the simplest of saber techniques. I was against bringing him on this mission with his inability to use a saber. He needs protection, yet he can't protect as a padawan should be able too."   
  
"I am all the protection Obi-Wan needs, until he learns the use of the saber. Besides it is important for a Jedi to learn diplomacy is it not Master Plo Koon?"   
  
"Certainly it is master. But Obi-Wan has a duty to you and to himself to protect and defend, if need be. What should we do, ask Obi-Wan to negotiate with fine words if we are attacked?"   
  
Plo Koon was quite smugly pleased with himself over his words of criticism of Jinn's apprentice.   
  
"Obi-Wan will be up and ready for our mission in the morning."   
  
"Good for you only have until in the morning. As your former master likes to quote, "Fear leads to the dark side" and I have never seen a padawan with so much fear as yours. If any man comes within a foot of him he cowers in fear. Not conducive to a working padawan I would say."   
  
"He has had a difficult time. It hard for him to know who to trust and who not too."   
  
Although he knew it would do no good, Jinn tried to appeal to the compassion in Plo Koon over Obi's previous plight with the pirates. He soon found out Plo Koon had no compassionate side.   
  
"I don't care about that. Tell him to get over it and quick if he hopes to be your apprentice. Of course the way you two have been with each other, I don't know if he honestly wants to be a Jedi. I am very observant and I can tell there is some kind of unspoken disagreement between the two of you. Correct it Master Jinn or face the consequences; my consequences."   
  
Plo Koon, satisfied that Jinn now knew where he and Obi-Wan stood with him walked away. Jinn picked up the data pad as if he intended to go back calmly to his work before he slammed it back down.   
  
Xani and Gayron who had overheard everything but didn't dare interfere looked up and knew the master before them was down right angry.   
  
Jinn got up and stomped to the bedroom where Obi-Wan had been the entire day.   
  
//Stubbornness or not the boy has to straighten up or Plo Koon will do just as he promised. I have to find out what exactly happened that day when we practiced the saber moves. Is he so petty, that Obi would let a little corrective criticism bring him to this point surely not or he won't be able to become a padawan.//   
  
Jinn walked in and Obi got up immediately and went to the window to look out.   
  
"You can watch all that life go by you Obi-Wan, but don't worry. You may have plenty of time to do that very thing, watch the outside world. You just may have the rest of your life."   
  
Obi-Wan quickly turned to stare at his master. He wanted to know what he meant.   
  
######back in the common room####   
  
"I think Master Plo Koon is out to get my former master."   
  
"No, Xani I think he is out to get Obi-Wan and he will take down anyone who tries to stand in his way and that would be your former master, Qui-Gon. Of course it is up to us to do what we came here to do and stay out of their business. You know Plo Koon is here to assess Obi-Wan, although I think he already has a mindset that Obi should not remain a Jedi."   
  
"Maybe he shouldn't if he can't grasp the force and in not being able to do so, he has put his master in danger."   
  
"No, Master Jinn was right not to let him have saber and this mission shouldn't prove dangerous, but I think that is why we were sent here. We are Jinn's backup in case problems arise. I think the council knew very well it was too soon for Obi-Wan to be ready for a battle, even had he mastered some moves and techniques with the saber."   
  
"Well I know you and I will do everything we can to insure our and Master Jinn's safety, but I have my doubts about that little padawan."   
  
"Like I said Xani just stay out of it . Master Jinn isn't your concern now."   
  
//Not my concern? Am I to forget the time we had together. I don't think so. And I don't think I will stand around and let Obi-Wan Kenobi drag my master down to his level. No I will stop him before that happens. //  
  
PEACE ewen 


	15. Obi's Worth Revealed

Just what do you mean I may have a life time to watch the world go by?"   
  
Jinn had piqued Obi-Wan's curiosity and he planned it that way. Kenobi had been hesitant to talk anything over with his master since the day of the saber training class. The day unbeknownst to him Obi-Wan had a conversation with Xani.   
  
"Master Plo Koon has informed me that he knows perfectly well we are working here with a closed off bond. I did not tell which one of us closed it and why. Although I myself am not sure why you chose to do it, but I do know that it is your side of the bond that has been shielded. Care too explain?"   
  
"I have no explanation at least right now."   
  
"Obi-Wan we are dealing with a very new and tender bond here. You can't just close it off on a minute's notice and expect it to come right back when you drop your shields. It doesn't always work that way. How can we work as one if you want to take the burden of whatever it is disturbing you and cling to it like it holds value. It doesn't hold value child and it may destroy our bond or your chance of becoming a Jedi permanently. Plo Koon has already threatened to send you back to Coruscant on the next public transport that leaves here."   
  
"Why I have done nothing."   
  
"That's the point you have done absolutely nothing. You refuse to sit in on the conversations when we go over the diplomatic matters here, you don't want to be around the other Jedi, and you certainly aren't willing to mentally connect with me. That's not how a master and apprentice relationship evolves into almost one of singular thought."   
  
"I am sorry I just need time."   
  
"Well I am truly sorry Obi-Wan but time is something you don't have. You knew this. I thought you had made a speedy recovery over what happened to you."   
  
"Yeah, but maybe you and I both thought wrong. I had so much to deal with when I got sick I could easily push the memories out of my head. Now with this mission and being around so many people at one time those memories have resurfaced and magnified themselves for me."   
  
"Then I should have been made aware of this and you could have gone to a soul healer and talked it over with him."   
  
Obi-Wan glanced back at his master and then turned to the window but Jinn got the feeling he looked into space not what was outside. It was just someplace to put his eyes rather than have to face his master.   
  
"I don't need a soul healer to tell me I have problems and they are all up here."   
  
Obi-Wan pointed to his head. His finger bounced off his head with such fierceness Jinn thought the boy might actually do himself harm.   
  
"Everyone has things in their life up here as you put it that we have to deal with. Some can do it alone and some need help."   
  
Jinn did the same thing and pointed to his head only he didn't use the fierceness, he only jabbed slightly to his.   
  
"I may need help master but I don't want it and I refuse to have it. I closed the bond because my memories flooded in. They swirl endlessly in my head. There is no way to keep them hidden from anyone who would mind link with me and since there is only one who can I guess that means you."   
  
"That's what I am here for, son."   
  
"I am not your son. I'm not anyone's son now. The pirates saw to that and a great many other things I didn't even know about before they go a hold of me."   
  
Jinn knew what they boy meant even though he just alluded to the abuse and wouldn't repeat what happened.   
  
"See Obi you fear to even speak it yet it dwells in that head of yours. Maybe talking about it would help."   
  
Obi-Wan grabbed his head as if in pain but he was not. He spun around and sat down on the bed behind him close to the window.   
  
"No, no, no, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to tell you every little thing that happened. I want to forget but my mind won't let me. Xani was right! I am not good enough to be your apprentice. If I told you all the things that tormented up here in my mind, I could never look you in the eye again."   
  
//Xani thought Jinn. When did he talk to Xanatos lately for Xani to be right about anything?//   
  
"What do you mean Xani is right? When did you last speak to him?"   
  
Obi knew he had "let the cat of out of the bag" and he would have to tell Jinn about he and Xanatos' conversation, though he thought it didn't matter now. Plo Koon would almost certainly send him home if he couldn't come to grips with his memories of abuse that once again plagued him.   
  
"At the practice session when you got onto me for not doing so well. He and Knight Gayron were there and they heard you . He knows how bad I am with the saber and he said you wouldn't keep me and…. Well he kinda said I am not good enough for you. That seemed to have torn down any confidence I had. The nightmares, along with the horrible memories came gushing back and flooded my mind with things I thought I had successfully buried in the back of my mind."   
  
Jinn saw things a lot clearer now. The main reason for everything to come crashing back so hard on the boy was because of his lack of self-confidence, instilled in him by Jinn's former padawan's words. Although they might not have been intentional to do damage and the worst kind too, damage was done that here on a mission Jinn had no way of knowing how to correct. Obi-Wan seemed unwilling now to even ask for the force to help and maybe worse yet he wouldn't ask his master for assistance. The boy again found himself alone in a world he thought surrounded him cruel and evil people.   
  
//I suppose for whatever reason Xani had for saying what he did to Obi, the boy has put Xanatos in that group of "can't be trusted people". Maybe he has put all of us Jedi in it// now.   
  
Jinn sat down beside Obi-Wan and even feared to touch him in the condition he was in.   
  
"Listen to me padawan. I don't plan to get rid of you for any reason. You will find me hard to rid yourself of me even if you wish too. The use of the saber will be taught to you when we return. I have all the confidence in the galaxy that you will master its use and be very good at it. You have not been given the time. Maybe we Jedi have not even given you the time to heal the mental wounds left on your mind by your abusers. That will change Obi-Wan. However if you do not open your link to me by in the morning Plo Koon will know."   
  
"But master you will know all the things that happened to me."   
  
"I already know a great deal of them and I cant think of others being worse than what I saw once before. If they are and you had them buried, they are evidently out now and have to be dealt with. However you don't have to deal with them alone,I can help you. I will hold nothing against you for what happened. You are too blame for nothing. It might be better to let me see all the truths and atrocities than to tell me about them."   
  
Obi-Wan turned to his master. He took both of Master Jinn's overly large and even rougher hands and placed one on each side of his head.   
  
Jinn watched Obi as his hands trembled and his tunic front vibrated by the thumping of his heart through the material.   
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and did what his master had taught him on how to drop and raise his shields. This time though he willed his master's entrance to his mind so Qui-Gon could know personally what he went through. With at mind link Jinn would not only see what happened he would feel the pain and repercussions of it. This time he let his master in on every big and little vile detail of the abuse he sustained at the hands of the first pirate captain.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn's eyes turned to giant blue orbs at the shock of the torture Obi-Wan went through. He now clearly understood why the child had no wish to tell even him about it. These memories were tucked away so well that the last time Jinn entered his mind, he had no idea the extinct of Obi-Wan's abuse by the pirates.   
  
//No wonder the child suffers nightmares…. . All of Obi-Wan's innocence was TAKEN from him that one day.//   
  
Jinn abruptly withdrew his hands from Obi-Wan's head as if he had just touched a searing heat.   
  
Obi-Wan took that to mean he was disgusted at what he saw so in turn he was disgusted with Obi-Wan.   
  
Jinn was disgusted but Obi-Wan had it wrong. Had Jinn had the captain pirate before him now he thought himself capable of killing the man with his bare hands. Of course he did not say that to Kenobi.   
  
Obi quickly got up and went over to the window, unable to face his master who he assumed didn't even want to look at him right now.   
  
"Obi-Wan I don't know what I can say to make things better. I really don't think there is anything to say. You won't ever forget but the pain will ease with time and you have to learn to let go, although I know you can't do it all at one time. If we can just get through this mission and if you truly want to be a Jedi I will help you stow all those memories away and never bring them out again. But the first thing you have to do is trust me."   
  
"Xanatos is right master I am not worthy to be your padawan."   
  
"Xani is right about nothing and if need be I will tell him so. We can do this. We can complete this mission and go back and get the proper mental care for you. However you have to trust me. I am asking you to keep the bond open now that I know everything. Keep it opened and I can help you with the memories and to complete this mission successfully. We will deal with the other things later. Just know that I am here for you."   
  
Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon.   
  
"I will try master I will make more than an effort this time, I promises."   
  
"I don't want empty promises like last time Obi and you will learn from my old master there is no "try" only "do". Just let me guide you in this and all will be well. That is my promise to you and it is not an empty one."   
  
"All right master I will do my best."   
  
"Very well. The first thing you have to do is go out there and show Master Plo Koon along with Xanatos and Knight Gayron that you are there for me; a working apprentice alongside his master."   
  
"Give me a few minutes to freshen up master and I will be out."   
  
########the next day##########   
  
The Jedi walked down the street. They encircled the prime minister-elect as they did so. He was out greeting people along the route to the Senate offices where he would be sworn in. The Jedi acted as body guards.   
  
Plo Koon edged his way up beside Qui-Gon.   
  
"I don't know how you managed to get that boy to open his bond but it still will do you no good. Anyone can see his heart is not in this mission and quite possibly in even becoming a Jedi. I think for the best for all of us, you should just abandon the idea of taking him as your apprentice. I don't think he can overcome the abuse he suffered. A Jedi must never live in the past. There is only the future."   
  
"You are very wrong Master Plo Koon."   
  
Jinn hesitated a moment to survey a group of men to his left who seemed to follow the prime minister's every move since they left his home.   
  
""One should not live in the past, but one should also not forget the present as they look to the future. The present is now and Obi-Wan is dealing with his memories now so in the future his mind will be clear to follow his quest to become a Jedi. I have not lost my faith in him and neither will I just give up on him now. No, if he is to be thrown out of the Jedi order you are going to have to write down you findings and reasoning's for why. They also will have to satisfy not only me but the council and I am not without friends there either."   
  
"Don't threaten me Jinn, with your friends. Everyone knows Master Yoda will do anything you tell him. I know now you have Mace once again in your corner, but I am not without my persuasive ways with the council. We will just have to see how things turn out. I have seen nothing in the boy so far that would be lead me to a favorable assessment of him."   
  
Plo Koon slowed his steps until he was once again in the back of the entourage.   
  
Only a few more blocks till they would reach their destination but Jinn began to worry. He called Gayron back and discussed the men who amassed to double the amount of in just a few short minutes. They seemed to be attempting to circle the Jedi.   
  
"I think we are in for trouble and very soon Knight Gayron."   
  
"Yes I just mentioned to Xanatos that I think an attack is imminent and we are out in the open. What should be done?"   
  
"There is a large building just ahead. I don't know what it is. It really doesn't matter. Start veering to the left as we walk. Pass it along to the other personal guards of the Prime minister. We want to be as close to that building as we can get. If we aren't attacked before we get there then we will go in and it will provide at least some kind of cover for us."   
  
Gayron went back to his position.   
  
They were very close to the building. The group had worked their way over to the left, closer to where they planned to make a run for it.   
  
Just as the Jedi started rushing the Prime Minister toward the building, they were attacked.   
  
Even Plo Koon drew his saber and engaged in battle. Obi-Wan stood startled by the pandemonium that had just erupted around them.   
  
Quick qlimpses paraded a crossed his mind of the attack on his city by the pirates when his parents were killed. Some of the men dressed in long dark tunics but some were dressed not unlike the pirates who kidnapped him and killed his family.   
  
Jinn's green saber glowed even in the light of day as he battled two men together when they lunged for the Prime minister. They fell quickly at the hand of Qui-Gon Jinn. However, the master had no time to see what happened to Obi-Wan for two more men replaced the downed attackers and he was once more lunging and somersaulting in mid-air to avoid a blaster shot. Obi- Wan still stood in the middle of the battle and couldn't move. He stood there frozen.   
  
Xanatos saw Obi-Wan as he stood right in the middle of the battle and did not attempt to take cover. He was too busy battling an aggressor who was swinging a sword in his face, to help Obi. Xani glanced from Obi-Wan to his former master and saw a man coming up on Master Jinn from the back. Qui-Gon was engaged with battling three men and he did not know of the attack from his rear. Xani yelled to Obi-Wan, who was closer, thus able to here him.   
  
"Warn your Master, Kenobi. He's being attacked from behind."   
  
Obi-Wan looked over to where his master was. It only took a moment for it to register in Obi's mind what Xani had actually said and then another moment to get the words out, "Master, behind you."   
  
However it was enough time for the man to advance and land a blow with his sword to the back of Jinn's leg just below his left knee. Jinn's legging, along with flesh and muscle was sliced into like soft cream-butter. Blood gushed from a gaping wound on his master's leg.   
  
The man had attacked before Obi-Wan could even complete his warning. Every cell, every molecule, every fiber that was Obi-Wan Kenobi told him that it was his fault. Had he hesitated his warning? Did it take too long to form the words and then to actually shout them? Was it fear that caused him not get out the warning out in time? Obi's lack of self-confidence in himself swelled to unbelievable proportions. He blamed himself for Qui-Gon's injury and he was sure the others would blame him as well.   
  
He was partially right. After the battle he would not only face the glaring opened accusations of Xanatos but also the forthright condemnation by a council member, Master Plo Koon.   
  
Right now though nothing mattered except the welfare of his master. Obi-Wan did not hesitate to run to him and provide help. He grabbed the dropped saber and handed it back to Qui-Gon. He helped Jinn to his feet and back-pedaled out of the way so his master could continue battle. With each step Qui-Gon's life sustaining blood poured from the open wound, yet he still fought off his attackers.   
  
Xani saw what happened but not all of it. He was not sure if Jinn's apprentice hesitated yet he so he willingly put the blame of his former master's injury on Obi-Wan's head. He was aflame with anger because the boy had not gotten the warning out of his mouth in time to keep Qui-Gon from being injured.   
  
Xani fought harder than he had ever fought. He wanted the battle over so Master Jinn could get help for he knew his former master would fight until he dropped.   
  
Gayron went over to assist Master Jinn. He could see Qui-Gon was losing blood too quickly.   
  
Finally the battle was over and the Prime Minister safe.   
  
A healer was called for.   
  
Obi-Wan ran back over to his master and was angrily greeted by Xanatos. Master Jinn was just barely conscious from the loss of blood. He was awake not quite coherent as he willed his eyes to remained open. Although his injury was not life threatening, since the healers arrived immediately and started a blood transfusion, his wooziness from the blood loss made him think unclearly..   
  
Obi-Wan tried to reach his master He was met and shoved away by Xanatos.   
  
"You stay away from him, I told you to warn him. You took too long."   
  
Jinn could here what was said but he was unable to defend his apprentice Obi-Wan. Everything was scrambled in his mind. When Xani came to kneel beside him he deliriously and wrongly thought that it was Obi-Wan. He groped for Obi's hand but in reality took the hand of his former apprentice, Padawan Xanatos.   
  
Obi-Wan was not going to let Xanatos stop him from seeing his master. As soon as Xani let go of him to go to see to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan rushed to be by Master Jinn's side. However, his master's next words stopped the apprentice dead in his tracks.   
  
"Ah...... Padawan, I can think of no other I would rather have by my side right now."   
  
In his state of semi-consciousness and mental haze, Qui-Gon had reached out for the wrong apprentice, had frantically grasped the hand of the wrong apprentice, and had spoken the words of endearment to the wrong apprentice, Xanatos Crion instead of the intended one, Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
Obi-Wan could see Jinn's hand cradled in Xani's and thought his master clearly knew who he just spoke of.   
  
Master Qui-Gon Jinn didn't want or need Obi by his side. He had just said that the only one who could give him comfort was Xanatos.   
  
Jinn succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness that had threatened to overcome him, now had succeeded. That was when Xanatos whirled around and turned on Obi-Wan.   
  
"You hesitated, you little coward and my former master was almost killed because of your cowardice and incompetence."   
  
"No, I mean I might have hesitated a moment. I'm not sure, but I don't think my master is hurt because I waited too long. I just think I didn't have enough time."   
  
"See you aren't even sure what you did or if you hesitated or not. I hope Master Plo Koon reports this to the council. Not only were you unable to be allowed to carry a saber which might have saved your master today, you couldn't even yell a warning in time to help him."   
  
Obi-Wan hung his head. He shook with fear. It was not fear for himself. It was for Qui-Gon and his injury.   
  
Plo Koon stepped up right in Obi-Wan's face and when the child looked up, he spewed his venomous remarks.   
  
"I plan to make sure the council knows very well how you jeopardized your master's life. First by not learning what you should have so you could have carried a saber, then because you froze in a battle and couldn't even yell a simple warning to him."   
  
"I promise you Obi-Wan Kenobi, your days as a Jedi apprentice are numbered……."   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn went to the healers ward on Norden, but Obi-Wan went on to the little cottage that had been given them to stay n. The prime minister had been safely delivered for inauguration and the assassins caught.   
  
Knight Gayron mistook Obi-Wan's decision not to go with his master as one other than what actually it was. Obi-Wan was heart sick that his master had wanted Xanatos over him. Gayron thought just the trauma of the battle had spooked the child and although it was his duty and obligation to go with his master, Gayron would not pressure him to so..   
  
//It's likely he will not be allowed to pursue his quest to be an apprentice anyway, if what my padawan said is true. He hesitated and refused to call to his master. A grave error and could have been a deadly mistake for Master Jinn had the blow not landed where it did.//   
  
Gayron shook his head in sad resign. He had hoped for the best when it came to pairing of master and apprentice, but the with witnessing of such a mistake by his padawan there would be enough against Obi-Wan to immediately put him out of the Jedi order.   
  
Master Plo Koon stayed at the side of the prime minister. Now that all the danger was over he stayed to reap his just rewards and praise over the rescue and safe delivery of the prime minister to his own inauguration.   
  
Once at the healers ward Qui-Gon quickly regained consciousness and his vitals stabilized satisfactorily. Against his insistence that he was fine, he was told he would have to remain there overnight. He saw Xanatos sitting quietly beside him when he first woke up and assumed Obi-Wan had stepped out for moment. He remembered how gallantly Obi had tried to warn him and when he didn't receive the warning in time, how Obi helped him to his feet and retrieved his saber.   
  
//Had he not thought so quickly and got me up and armed again, I might not be here right now. That one that landed the blow most determined to finish it. He just kept coming for me.//   
  
His memory of it what happened was quite intact. He had heard the warning of Obi-Wan, however he misjudged his timing. He thought he could land just one more blow to one of his attackers in front of him before he turned to the back and defended himself from that one. He was wrong.   
  
Qui-Gon felt the pain as the sword cut through his leggings and realized how badly he had misjudged his timing. It was not Obi's fault that Jinn was hurt, if it was anyone's fault, it was his for his hesitation. Of course the master did not know that Obi-Wan had been accused of anything other than trying and succeeding in helping him once he was down and unarmed.   
  
Qui-Gon sat in the bed, feeling much better and waited patiently until that patience of his seem to lose its self in the time waiting for Obi-Wan.   
  
"Are you feeling better Master?"   
  
Xanatos waited to see if Qui-Gon would even answer him. He hadn't said anything since their arrival at the ward.   
  
"UHN? Oh yes I feel much better. I don't know why I even have to stay overnight."   
  
""I think they are just being cautious master because you lost so much blood. Everything is taken care now and you can use the rest."   
  
"I suppose you are right? Where is Obi-Wan ? Did he step out to go get a drink?"   
  
Jinn had not wanted to mention Obi to Xani. He knew he would feel much better if his padawan was here. He had not been able to feel him through their bond since he awoke from the loss of blood.   
  
"I am sorry master, but he opted not to come to the hospital with you."   
  
Something pulled at the big master's heart.   
  
//He wasn't even concerned enough to come and see how I was?//   
  
Jinn knew he was not thinking like a Jedi. Of course he was all right and maybe Obi just was overwhelmed by the attack he stood right in the middle of.   
  
"Will he be here later?"   
  
Xanatos got very nervous. He didn't know what to say to his former master. He could feel his stress over Obi-Wan not being there. He hated to make his master feel that badly but Jinn had to know it was for the best. Obi-Wan after all would not be his apprentice after all the truth came out about his incompetence.   
  
Xani almost hated to tell his former master of Obi-Wan's incompetence and cowardice behavior.   
  
Xanatos was just about to tell Master Jinn of all the circumstances around the attack and of the cowardly way his apprentice acted but he was saved from doing the dirty work when Master Plo Koon came bounding in the room in an overly jovial mood that confused even Master Jinn.   
  
You could see the relief in Xanatos when he saw Master Plo Koon. He was a council master, surely he would know what to do.   
  
Xanatos made eye contact with Plo Koon and moved his eyes trying to get the unbridled attention of Plo Koon. Plo Koon stopped and stared at Xani.   
  
"Is there a problem Padawan Xanatos?   
  
Plo Koon could not figure out why Xanatos was rolling his eyes as if he was in the middle of some kind of seizure,   
  
"Well, Master Jinn was concerned because his padawan wasn't here. I was just about to tell him. Since you are here, I will let you visit with him. Then you will be able to more fully explain why Kenobi isn't here with his master as he should be, as is his rightful place."   
  
Plo Koon straightened up and cleared his throat.   
  
"Yes well…… yes, I suppose I can handle that for you Padawan. Go get something to eat and I will stay with Master Jinn."   
  
#####back at the cottage Gayron and Obi-Wan#######   
  
Gayron was not sure what to say to the young padawan that would bring him any comfort. It would be hard for him to return to the temple and be branded a coward. He would be considered to have brought shame to his master. Gayron thought maybe he should try to ease the worry of Obi-Wan. He was not aware of the fact that Obi-Wan didn't know he consequences of his actions, for he didn't quite know with accuracy what his actions truly had been..   
  
"Look Obi when you get back to the temple, you will just have to hold your head up. None of the other padawans were here and they also didn't have to go through what all you have. I mean… I am sure Master Jinn will hold nothing against you. I am sure he will go to before the council for you."   
  
//What is talking about? Will everyone think me a coward? I am not even sure what happened out there, How can they be so positive I was wrong in my actions?//   
  
"You mean eveyone at the temple will know about this Knight Gayron?"   
  
"Well I sure it will go before a review of various masters to see if you were in any way in the wrong, but like I said I am sure your master will defend you."   
  
Obi-Wan knew that it meant the others on this mission thought Jinn's injury was the direct cause of Obi-Wan reflexive actions not being quick enough. Obi-Wan knew he would be ashamed, however his worry for his master overcame any shame he had for himself. He knew what he had to do.   
  
I//t will be easier for my master to face everyone if I am not there as a reminder of the disgrace I have brought him. I guess Norden is just as good as any place to live. //  
  
Master Gayron may I be excused? I am very tired."   
  
"Yes of course that's an excellent idea."   
  
Obi-Wan went into the bedroom and walked straight to the window; a window just like the one at home where he often watched life pass him by. He turned one time to look toward the door. Obi-Wan silently and slowly raised the window and slipped out being unnoticed and feeling unwanted…………………   
  
###Back in the hospital ward where Qui-Gon and Plo Koon are.##########   
  
Plo Koon was sincerely concerned for the master. Qui-Gon had been injured and betrayed by this boy he had pinned all his hope of the future on. Yes, Plo Koon had enough heart in him to sympathize with this master, but not enough to keep him from reporting his findings of the Kenobi child before the other council masters.. None of the assessments of Obi-Wan would be good and all of them would be backed up and collaborated by Padawan Xanatos and even Knight Gayron.   
  
"Not that I don't appreciate your concern, Master Plo Koon, but I don't need a babysitter. I will tell you what I do need though. I need to know where my apprentice is. I want to thank Padawan Kenobi for saving my life……..."   
  
############ A dip in the bacta tank, stitches, and a blood transfusion had rendered the Jedi master a bit tired, but in much better shape than when he was when he was brought to the healers ward. He had already dressed and waited on the other four Jedi. They would head for another small planet of the outer Quadrant to see how things progressed there.   
  
Qui-Gon walked around the room just to get a feeling of how bad his leg was working Surprisingly, the master found that other than a little stiffness that was gradually leaving with each step he took,his leg was in good shape. He glanced out the window and saw three of the four Jedi he expected. Much to his disappointment, the one he wanted to see wasn't with them.   
  
//Where is that boy now? Maybe Master Plo Koon had him stay to pack up my belongings. No, I told Gayron this morning we would leave immediately once they came for me. //  
  
Jinn had already formed his line of questioning he had for his Jedi companions and he speedily jumped into them as soon as they entered his room.   
  
"Gayron I saw you come up as I watched out the window. You are one shy a Jedi. I told you we would head directly to the ship. Just where is my padawan? Why isn't Obi-Wan with you now?"   
  
So many questions but no one wanted to answer them, although they knew they would have too.   
  
Plo Koon wasn't past being able to pass bad news along to the master now that he felt better. He launched into a long sermon of how Obi-Wan could not become a Jedi; was not worth of the Jedi to have considered him. As he watched the Jedi master's face grow red with anger, he finally decided to land the last blow to Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
"The last thing I think you will want to know is that the child ran away while I was up here with you last night."   
  
"Last night! Why wasn't I informed before now? What happened? You were with him were you not Knight Garyon?"   
  
"Yes but I assure you I did not say anything that would bring him added stress. If anything I tried to make it better. I told him how you would more than likely standup for him when he went before the review board."   
  
"Why would Obi-Wan have to go before a board of reviews? Just what do you think he was guilty of yesterday, other than saving my life. Is that a crime now within the Jedi order?"   
  
Xanatos felt is was time his master faced the truth.   
  
"Master we all saw what Obi-Wan did in the middle of battle. He almost cost you your life when he hesitated on his warning to you."   
  
"Padawan Xanatos you know none of the facts and I resent you thinking the worst of my new apprentice. Yes Obi-Wan warned me but he did not hestiate, I did. I thought I had enough time to finish the battle with the one ahead of me and didn't attack the one behind me in time. I suppose none of you saw the boy rush to me. help me off the ground, and retrieved my saber for me. Had he not done what he did, the attacker that wounded me would have finished it off with another blow, while I lay helpless and defenseless on the ground."   
  
Gayron was taken aback with the startling news. He had been too engrossed in his own battle to see what happened, he trusted the words of his pad wan as to what happened to Master Jinn. A mistake he would not soon make again.   
  
"Xanatos have you misspoken the truth to me and Master Plo Koon of what happened?"   
  
"No, I saw him help Master Jinn up, but he wouldn't have needed help had Obi-Wan warned him in time."   
  
"Master Jinn just told you that he was warned and opted to continue his battle with the man in front of him. That can't be Obi-Wan's fault no matter how against him you are."   
  
Plo Koon spoke words of truth. He could feel Xani's spiteful disagreement of his former master training Obi-Wan.   
  
"Well I don't why we are standing here right now. I will sort this out later and I may have a few things to say to your apprentice also Knight Gayron. However right now we need to organize a search for Obi-Wan. Xanatos you contact the Prime minister. Maybe he is grateful enough that we saved his life that he will graciously put some of his men in the search with us. There aren't that many places Obi-Wan can go in this tiny city. I think he would be noticed as an outsider for very few come this far out in the galaxy."   
  
"Yes Master Jinn. Look I am sorry.."   
  
"Save it Padawan Xanatos for later. I think once we have found Obi-Wan, there should be several apologies made to Obi-Wan and mine will be no exception. I should have defended the boy when he was first sent on this mission. I knew well enough he was not prepared and I should have spoken that concern honestly to the council. On the other hand Master Plo Koon, you as a council master should have been aware of the fact that you just can't throw a child in the middle a battle with no formal training or at least minimal training."   
  
That said, all the Jedi left the hospital to begin their search for the little lost padawan, who really didn't know how to fend for himself in the outside world. Although this was the second time he ran away, the first was met by pirate this run-away adventure might ender him hungry alone, lost, and a chance to freeze to death at night if shelter was not found. Nights there dipped to 20 below or more.   
  
The Jedi were not the only ones to search for Obi-Wan. The Prime minister put some of his personal guards, plus the local constables on the search.   
  
Qui-Gon continued with his search as he commed Master Yoda for advice and needed moral support. He had a sudden desire to talk with his former master. If not to help him figure out where Obi-Wan might have gone then Master Yoda still would be valuable in giving Qui-Gon the courage and faith to go on.   
  
"Recover you have my padawan?"   
  
"Yes Master, but I did not comm you to talk about me."   
  
"Sure I am you did not, however know I must how my padwan is. Right am I not?"   
  
"Yes, I suppose but can you help me with finding Obi?"   
  
"Not sure from here how I could? Question I have for you though."   
  
"Yes master what is it?"   
  
"Strong enough your bond with Obi-Wan to override his shields?"   
  
What a question!! Jinn certainly had not epected that from his master. He had heard of such a thing, but had not attempted it nor had he known anyone who had. It was very risky.   
  
If Obi-Wan fought the intrusion extremely hard and Jinn was successful with dropping the boys shields they could be shattered and destroyed by his attempt. He would find Obi-Wan but was he willing to find him in that manner? He wasn't sure.   
  
"What if Obi-Wan fights against my entrance to his mind, Master. He will not survice the shock of the destroyed shields."   
  
"Older than you I am padawan. In the Jedi much longer I think. Know well the rsik you take. Risk you take also if find the boy you do not before setting sun. Freeze in ten minutes or less our Obi will."   
  
Jinn had never heard any terms of endearment from Yoda unless he was referring to Qui-Gon himself. No one other than himself had meant so much to the little troll of a master. Jinn realized Obi-Wan must have worked his way into Master Yoda's heart much like he had Jinn's.   
  
"Very well I guess extreme circumstances call for extreme measures to counteract them. I will attempt it master, just as soon as I can get time by myself and focus on this. I wouldn't want to lose connection to the boy after I possibly scarfice his very life to find him. I hope our bond is as strong as I think. if not the outcome could be as bad as if his shields shattered. Either way we could lose the child."   
  
"Lose the boy you will not. Faith in you I have. Faith in the force you should have. Also faith in Obi-Wan we both keep for without his faith in you and the force none of this can happen."   
  
#######In a darken alley under some fire escape step where a trash bin sits###   
  
//Darkness must come very early here. I hadn't noticed before. Boy I also didn't realize how cold it got with the onset of night. //  
  
Obi-Wan had settled on a fenced-surrounded trash bin behind a restaurant as his sanctuary from the night's threats and the winter's cold. While his stomach grumbled from hunger Obi-Wan thought;   
  
//At least I have the delicious aroma of food and the sound of merriment of good company that comes from the restaurant beside me…//   
  
#####################  
  
One more post should it it! Again, thank you for the feedback I have received on this one and continue reading my other two!!!  
  
PEACE ewen 


	16. Xanatos JUst Can't Let Go! COMPLETED!

Temperatures had dipped below zero. Obi-Wan hadn't realized that it got so very cold here at night. He pulled his robe closer, tighter, and pulled his hood toward his face as far as it would go. Padawan Kenobi shivered even with the uncommon warmth the Jedi robe provided.   
  
The numbness of his fingers and toes radiated through his entire body, now. It was matched with the chilling numbness of his very mind. The shields he erected to keep his master from knowing his shame and where he was, was at best wobbly, he was sure. Obi-Wan couldn't move right, couldn't think straight, and most of all, wasn't sure he could ward off the unnatural desire to sleep. He knew enough to know that one who was threatened with the onslaught of hypothermia should not sleep.   
  
//Oh, but it seems so right just to be able to close my eyes and rest a moment. I have been on the go the entire day walking this city. Maybe if I only rested awhile and woke myself up, I'd feel better.//   
  
Lack of oxygen had a way of zapping common sense from a person and replacing it with unclear confused thoughts that the person suffering hypothermia might mistake for rational ideas formed in a rational mind. That was not the case. Padawan Kenobi had lost his true sense of reasoning. His life lay in the hands of the winter night.   
  
################   
  
The only thing that kept Master Jinn coherent and alert was his constant movement. The Jedi were also equipped with hand held thermal warmers and even smaller ones for their feet. Had Obi-Wan taken the time to pack according to the weather, when he decided to run away he would have found his warmers packed alongside Jinn's in their shared pack.   
  
Even with the additional protection from the cold, the thermal warmers, scarves, and gloves, the Jedi were beginning to feel the effects of the sub-zero weather. Jinn agreed to go in a small café for hot tea and warmth. He thought that would be the only way he could try to make contact with Obi-Wan with any kind of uninterrupted privacy.   
  
The group sat down and ordered a hot pot of tea. Jinn walked to an isolated corner and focused only on his new apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
#########   
  
The youngest Jedi on the planet had valiantly fought and lost the battle with the frigid weather. He succumbed to his deadly desire too sleep. Although he planned to wake himself up, Obi-Wan did not know and could not know with the unclear thoughts, that he no longer controled his own mind or body. Hypothermia now ruled his life and very soon would take it.   
  
##########   
  
Something stirred in his oxygen-starved brain, although Obi-Wan had already reached the plateau of unconsciousness. There was a tickle in his mind; a brief realization that he wasn't alone and that someone or something nudged at his half erected shields and they fell, almost willingly against the slight pressure of another's entrance.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn felt the weak shields fall and for that he was grateful. He did not have to force Obi-Wan's shields down and intrude unwanted into his padawan's mind.   
  
Once Qui-Gon has successfully entered the child's mind he was alarmed at the emptiness there. He could feel their bond still there, pulsing with very little life but yet still there. He had bonded with his other apprentices before but never felt the quiet calm of nothingness in their minds.   
  
Jinn was not sure but he suspected the decreased blood flow to Obi-Wan's brain might have something to do with it. This was all too new for him.   
  
What brought even more alarm to him was his ability to feel Obi-Wan's breaths being taken in short shallow puffs.   
  
//Never has there been so much silence in one's mind that you could here their breath; feel it like it's warmth literally hits your cheek. //  
  
Jinn could not let his surprise at this phenomenon sidetrack him. He set to work on trying to arouse his padawan from what he assumed was a sub-conscious state induced by the freezing temperatures. His padawan was freezing to death and Jinn would witness it with every breath he could feel the boy take until his apprentice drew his last one.. Qui-Gon knew his Obi-Wan's time was running out and fast.   
  
//Obi-Wan can you hear me little one? You need to wake yourself up now.//   
  
No answer, Minutes were so long right now as Qui-Gon waited and hoped for a response that he did not receive.   
  
Louder and more urgency in his voice, Qui-Gon tried to pry an answer from his apprentice.   
  
//Obi-Wan, NOW!!! Wake up, you are suffering from the effects of the cold. WAKE UP!!!   
  
Jinn waited and wondered if it was too late. He gingerly felt along their link and found he still could here the shallow erratic breathing of Obi-Wan Kenobi and feel his almost lifeless presence in their shared bond.   
  
The loud and urgent-charged voice was now powered by the fierceness of sheer terror.   
  
//OBI-WAN KENOBI YOU MUST DO AS YOUR MASTER ORDERS, IF YOU HOPE TO BE AN APPRENTICE, MY APPRENTICE!! //  
  
Qui-Gon had already resigned himself to the fact that if Obi-Wan was not responsive of his last plea, then he would head out again in search of the boy, though he felt he wouldn't reach Obi in time to save his life.   
  
#############   
  
//Masser..no don't..come for me…. //  
  
The voice weak, his breathing weaker but his resolve was still adamant. Obi-Wan wanted not to exist any longer.   
  
//Don't you see Mss.er this is for the best. I have nothing to offer but shame for you. //  
  
//Oh padawan how wrong you are. Everyone had it wrong. You saved my life yesterday Obi and when we return to the temple together all there will know it. There is no way they will not make you my official padawan. I promise with all that I am. //  
  
Jinn waited. Yes, Obi was alive still, but Qui-Gon could feel his life force seeping from the boy as the freezing night lay its claim on the Jedi apprentice.   
  
//OBI!!! Are you there? Listen, we are coming. //  
  
Without saying a word or breaking the connection with his apprentice, Jinn immediately motioned for the others to follow. The master had not even taken the time to drink the warming tea.   
  
The other three Jedi talked amongst themselves but stayed a distance behind Master Jinn. They knew without being told that the big master had established some kind of mental contact with his Obi-Wan and he didn't want any interruption.   
  
The wind picked up and if possible it ws colder than when they sought shelter in the café.   
  
//Speak to me Obi-Wan. PLEASE!!! //  
  
//Mas..s..er. You do not lie to me do you? I did nothing wrong? //  
  
//If there was wrong done that day it was the conclusions jumped by the others of your mistaken aid. You kept me alive, I had planned to tell you that when I saw you. I plan to tell everyone that when we return. Now you must move around and try to wake yourself up. I am locating you through our bond but it is weak, very weak Obi-Wan. Please wake up. //  
  
//I am not sure I can mas..ser.. It feels so good to sleep. I am very tried. Maybe you could let me sleep and just find me.//   
  
//No, No, Obi you are not thinking clearly. The cold has slowed you blood flow to your head. You have to know sleep is bad, it lonely decreases your blood flow and oxygen levels. Please for me wake up.//   
  
//I will try master..please hurry..I am beyond cold…//   
  
//I know my padawan, I know and we are coming. //  
  
Qui-Gon had been able to arouse the boy enough that he could easily follow their link to where Obi-Wan was. Jinn got the feeling that Kenobi could not be more than a mile away heading north and that was what they did.   
  
Jinn could still feel the boy's presence. The annoyance of only his breath as a sound in Jinn's mind had been earlier replaced with conversation between the two.   
  
Right in the middle of the street, Jinn stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
The ominous sound of only Obi's breathing came through their bond. However, the breathing was weak and spaced way too far for anyone expected to live for any amount of time. Jinn knew from past experience with the passing of others, that Obi-Wan was drawing his last few breaths. Jinn would here his last breath and feel Obi-Wan's passing to the force through their bond if he could not reach him. The next few minutes were critical to Obi-Wan's very existence ….  
  
########It was Master Plo Koon who decided he would interrupt the big master, no matter how in depth his link with his padawan was. He was curious as to what was going on that would make their search for Obi-wan intensified to such a high level so suddenly.   
  
"Master Jinn, have you located your young apprentice? Is he in some kind of danger that would take us from the warmth of the café and a quick bite to eat?"   
  
Jinn held his left hand out to halt Plo Koon's words, as he continually focused on his mental contact with Obi-Wan. He felt the boy could only be a few feet away now.   
  
"I will not be shushed up by you Master Jinn. We all need to know what is going on."   
  
Just then Qui-Gon spotted an alley darker than the night its self. He ran to the entrance of the alley and began his search. He left to the others to follow at will. Plo Koon stood for a moment dumbfounded by Jinn's non-response to him. The cold got the best of him though and he followed the other master. Walking created more warmth in one than standing still for the icy wind to cut through to you very bones.   
  
The other three Jedi found Jinn knelt down behind some metal fire escape steps. He held the lifeless form of his apprentice.   
  
When Knight Gayron flashed a glo-light on Obi-Wan's face the bluish tint around his lips and ashen color of his face mimicked a look of one dead.   
  
Jinn picked the boy up as if he were a mere child and not one of the age of twelve. He wrapped his robe around the boy and headed as quickly as he could out of the main street. Once in the middle of the street, followed closely by the others he spotted a run-down hotel.   
  
"THERE" Quick Gayron run ahead and procure us a room. Xani go with him and when you get one, run a warm tub of water. We have to get this boy's temperature back up."   
  
Gayron and Xani ran to do what they were told. With much surprise Qui-Gon watched as Plo Koon removed his own robe and placed it around the boy.   
  
"We haven't far to walk. I will be fine Master Jinn."   
  
Was this the grouchy old master's way of saying he was sorry. Jinn would have more time to think on it later, but the act of kindness from one so determined to destroy Obi's possibility of knighthood did shock the master.   
  
#########   
  
In the hotel room Qui-Gon set to taking the frozen snow-covered clothing off his apprentice. With no time for vanity, he wrapped a light blanket around the still lifeless form and carried him to the tub.   
  
Plo Koon followed right behind the master shouting orders.   
  
"Are you sure this is what we should do?"   
  
"Maybe not for frost bite but a quick dip in warm water and then we will stimulate his limbs to get the blood back to them. Have towels waiting for all of us. I won't have him in the water for over five or six minutes."   
  
Time was the most important thing for Obi-Wan's survival and his time was just about to run out. The blue tinged lips were like a kiss of death had been placed of them. The apprentice's breathing was labored, slow and too shallow to get the needed oxygen to his brain and his limbs.   
  
Qui-Gon lifted the still unconscious apprentice out of the water and wrapped him warmly in a large bath towel. Once he got Obi to the bed he ordered everyone to grab a towel and start rubbing a leg or an arm to increase his circulation. The bath towel remained around the boy's torso and Gayron also put a warm wool blanket over Obi-Wan leaving only his arms and legs exposed for the administrations of the rub downs.   
  
Qui-Gon thought a little coloring was coming back to the child's face but the state of unconsciousness that would not give up its hold on his apprentice worried the master.   
  
//Obi-Wan can you here me? You have to try to wake up. You will be able to take deeper breaths and move around to increase your blood flow if you are awake. //  
  
Jinn waited as he rubbed on of Obi's legs. Nothing, the boy did not respond through their bond as he had done before becoming comatose.   
  
//Obi if you only try harder you can do it. If you can't wake yourself up at least answer me through our bond. And if not for me for yourself. You are too young to lose your life in such a senseless way. I know you don't believe this but you are the most important thing in my life.//   
  
There a twitch to the leg that Jinn held in his hand. Qui-Gon increased the pressure on the child's leg as he rubbed the vital blood down and into Obi-Wan's foot.   
  
//Masser… I want to wake up but it is so hard. //  
  
Jinn let out a long sigh and slumped down to the floor as he still rubbed the child's leg.   
  
//I know padawan. And I know you probably hurt in places you did not realize could hurt. If you awaken I can help ease the pain. We can get through this just you and I. But you have to wake up for me. /  
  
//I am not sure I can.//   
  
//The hard part is over. You are in the safety and warmth of a hotel room. All around you are your former accusers who now know you for your heroism for saving me and your apprenticeship is assured. Try really hard. Think!!! Remember what I said that you always bulk on, reach for the force. It waits for you to ask for its help and it will not let you down. I promise Obi-Wan. I know you hate for me to tell you that, but in this to save your life the force will be your ally. //  
  
Obi-Wan did just as his master instructed. He asked, no begged for the force to see him through his turmoil and let him live to be trained under his new Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. This time was different though. They were not just words spoken from his mouth.   
  
It was more like a confession of stupidity where he was concerned in dealing with the force. His mental thoughts when he reached for the force were filled with conviction and trust this time. Obi-Wan could feel himself been lifted out of the darkness of his coma. He blinked his eyes once and then when the light of the overhead lamp hit full force on his eyes he shut them again.   
  
They were however opened long enough for Jinn and the others to see the reflexive reaction to the bright light.   
  
Obi-Wan was awake finally.   
  
When Obi could get his eyes to stay opened, after he had adjusted to the lighting, he was a little shocked and turned red over his precarious state of dress. Each Jedi held either a naked leg or arm in their hands. The only thing covering him was the towel and blanket.   
  
He shot a quizzical look to his master.   
  
"I don't think I want to know how I got here or who put me here."   
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
"Don't worry Obi-Wan. Gayron made sure you were securely covered before we started rubbing your limbs. Of course we did have to put you in the tub for awhile."   
  
Obi-Wan pulled the pillow out from under his head and covered his now very scarlet face.   
  
"Don't tell me let me guess, a Jedi is not allowed to be vain is he?"   
  
Jinn pulled the pillow from his apprentice's face.   
  
"You will live my apprentice. That right now is the important thing. However to ease your mind, I kept your vanity intact, at least from the others. I mean someone had to get those wet clothes off you and I got the job."   
  
####Two weeks later back on Coruscant.####   
  
"Master can be go to saber practice, NOW?"   
  
Obi-Wan had become impatient with his master. The promised saber lessons that were to begin over an hour ago, kept getting postponed as Jinn readied things for their next mission that would start the next day.   
  
This was not Obi-Wan's first saber class since returning to the temple and officially becoming the apprentice to Qui-Gon Jinn. He had practiced every day, sometimes twice a day since their return.   
  
Obi-Wan knew his master had confronted Xanatos about his harsh words he spoke to Obi in the locker room the day of his disastrous lessons with the saber. Jinn also came down hard on the older apprentice for jumping to conclusions the day Obi-Wan had helped his master and not hindered him in his battle.   
  
However Qui-Gon readied Obi-Wan for their next trip. No he would not be an expert with the saber, but with the force behind him now, Obi-Wan could utilize the training he had received with the help of the force.   
  
The most important thing Obi-Wan had learned was that he could trust the force. He also realized he could trust the Jedi. Even Master Plo Koon recommended a commendation for Obi's actions. Not that Obi-Wan wouldn't liked to have received it, his master felt that would boost his ego a little higher than he wanted. The thank you from the council was all Obi-Wan would be allowed to receive for his actions.   
  
##########later in the training gym#######   
  
This time when Xanatos and Knight Gayron came to the training room. Obi-Wan welcomed their scrutiny of him. He was more sure on his feet. He reached for the force to guide him his training. Obi-Wan Kenobi was much more sure of himself, a different boy, his true padawan.   
  
Xanatos got out on the floor with his own master. His new Master Gayron had come down hard on his padawan with extra meditation for his harsh words to Obi-Wan and his jealous tendency. Xanatos graciously took the extra meditation for he knew he was in the wrong.   
  
He still did not trust this apprentice with his old master. He planned to closely watch Obi-Wan for mistakes made. He wanted to insure his master or former master had an apprentice that would not fail him. He knew deep down that if he thought Obi-Wan was not being the apprentice Jinn expected of him, the older padawan would still speak up and say something. It just wasn't in his nature not to do otherwise.   
  
After practice when the masters had gone their ways Xani and Obi-Wan were left in the locker room alone. Both had dressed and were just tidying up, throwing dirty tunics in the laundry shoot along with the used towels, theirs' and their masters.   
  
"Look Obi-Wan I am sorry if I misjudged you."   
  
"If? You mean you still don't think I am worthy to be you former master's apprentice?"   
  
"I haven't figured you out Kenobi. Not that I am saying I don't cherish the bond I have with my new master, however I am not sure given the opportunity to share a bond with Qui-Gon again I wouldn't hesitate to do so. I mean if something were to happen to Master Gayron, I would willingly go back to Jinn had he not had you and would take me back. I hope you truly aren't the bumbling idiot I took you for. I see you have improved with the saber. I know though that my former master might put too much faith in you. He has for you something he never had for me. Not only do you share a Jedi training bond with Qui-Gon, but I can see you hold his love as a father for a son. That I never had and I might be a little jealous. So yes my young friend, I will watch you very closely and if I see you screw up just one time, I will be the one who immediately brings it before the council."   
  
"You know Xanatos, I feel really sorry for you."   
  
A sarcastic Xanatos looked at Obi-Wan and not in a kind way.   
  
"Just what do you mean Kenobi? There is no reason to feel sorrow for me."   
  
"Yes there is. I think it is ten times harder for you to follow the Jedi code than me or the other padawans in residence here at the temple. I think you border the dark side. I think that is why you couldn't bond with my master. Qui-Gon is too in touch with the living force to form a working strong bond with someone who possesses so much of the dark in him. I think Qui-Gon hides it even within himself now, the truth about you."   
  
"You think you know everything don't you, you little runt."   
  
"Master Yoda says I know things about the future, more things than others do. Yes I think I know you better than you know yourself and I think your knighthood still is on shaky ground. I know you and Knight Gayron think you have a strong bond now, but I think down the road it will tested and if you do not change you negative attitude about me and others, you may eventually turn to the dark side."   
  
Xanatos walked very close to Obi's face.   
  
"I think you should keep you mouth shut padawan. I can see to it things get hard for you."   
  
"I doubt that Xani. I think that is an idle threat that comes from a vindictive padawan."   
  
The conversation was interrupted by the outer doors swinging open as Qui-Gon Jinn himself walked in. The master had a dark ominous look on his face as he went to his padawan. Anger showed in his blue eyes when he took the picture of both padawans in.   
  
"Padawan, I did not ask you to spend the afternoon in here. We have a mission you should be getting ready for. I don't think dawdling in here is getting anything done."   
  
Obi-Wan thought his master was angry with him. He quickly threw the last soiled towel in the laundry shoot and then polity bowed to his master.   
  
"Sorry Master I guess time just got away from me."   
  
Jinn still held a curt look on his face as he addressed his apprentice again.   
  
Always before since returning from their mission, Obi-Wan had received nothing but kind words and a smile directed at him. Now this man before him, his master seemed angry.   
  
Obi-Wan just walked out the door. When he thought to himself.   
  
//I haven't even left the temple and master has gotten upset with me. Maybe Xani is right.//   
  
//Doubt yourself still, Obi-Wan?//   
  
It was a welcome sound and feeling to have his master in his mind but Obi could not help but still believe he had disappointed his master in some way.   
  
//No child, you are not the one who disappointed me, my former padawan did. I just have something to say to him in private. I am not displeased with you. Now go on home and ready your things. We will talk later.//   
  
Obi-Wan smiled and went to do what he was told. He didn't even stop to think what Master Jinn would say to his former padawan. It was enough to know he was not the one the anger was directed at.   
  
"Oh Qui-Gon I am glad you returned. I didn't know if I would see you again before your mission and I wanted to tell you good luck and to be careful."   
  
Jinn stood in the locker room. He crossed his arms and glared at his former apprentice..   
  
Xani was not aware that Jinn had heard a great deal of the conversation between he and Obi-Wan.   
  
"He's right you know Xani?"   
  
Now it was Xani's turn to be defensive.   
  
"What do you mean Master Jinn?"   
  
His tone more serious and Xanatos addressed Master Jinn accordingly.   
  
"I think some times you do edge toward the dark side. I have seen remnants of you anger, your vindictiveness, and your jealousies. Jedi, a true Jedi do not possess so many of these bad traits without wearing his resistance down. I think my apprentice is right. The dark side dwells within you and if you do not get a handle on it, it might just cost you your knighthood."   
  
"Well I can see Obi-Wan has you turned against me already master. I only look out for your welfare. I don't know if you are safe with a padawan like Obi at your side."   
  
"Well that is something you don't have to worry yourself with now. I don't want to witness any kind of confrontation like this again between you and my apprentice. If he is to be directed another way because of mistakes I will be the one to do it. I don't think I need another padawan telling Obi-Wan what he should or shouldn't be. Stay away from him Xanatos. This is the last warning I give you."   
  
Xanatos went to the door to leave.   
  
"Very well master. I will stay away from him and you. Don't say I didn't warn you. I will be around when you need someone to talk too. You think I might fail and I think your new apprentice might just do the same thing. We both know his mind is still not clear with the abuse he suffered. One day that will resurface and you may just find yourself with another apprentice who looms on the dark side."   
  
Master Jinn had helped Obi-Wan see the force for what it was and in turn his new apprentice helped him to see his former apprentice, Xanatos for what he could be, a fallen Jedi   
  
"The only apprentice I have or had that might loom on the dark side, is you Padawan Xanatos. Obi-Wan showed me that………….."   
  
THE END!!!  
  
Thanx for reading  
  
PEACE ewen 


End file.
